


Skyfall.

by MayMadness



Series: Skyfall [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Tony Stark, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Jackson Comes Back, Jackson is a Good Friend, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Phil is Stiles' Uncle, Please Don't Hate Me, Scott is a Bad Friend, Takes place after Donavan, Tony doesn't know he's a father, Tony is a good dad, Tony is a good friend, Uncle Phil Coulson, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Working title, but before the Avengers assembled, tony is a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMadness/pseuds/MayMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sent off to live with his Uncle Phil. He thought he'd live a normal life now that he is away from Beacon Hills and out of the supernatural world. However, the supernatural world isn't the only world out there. He meets an employee under his nephew, or so, his uncle tells him she is, and he is confused how a beautiful teenager is working under his uncle. Amelia is as snarky as one can be, she's sassy, beautiful, a genius, and she's just as dangerous as any super spy, maybe because at seventeen she's a level 6 shield agent.<br/>She pulls Stiles into her games and together they build a bond. She teaches him how to fight and he teaches her how to be a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'm a Monster"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'm going to try to post every Monday night/Tuesday morning. I loved writing this story and hopefully you all love reading it! This is my first fic, so be nice :D

       The sheriff was done! He was so done with the choices his son has made. He constantly puts his life on the line for these ungrateful friends of his. He’s in constant danger because of that _monster_ , Scott McCall. The thought that his son blames himself for everything, for every murder and now… Now he’s blaming himself for Donavan. The sheriff watched as his son walked into the house, dropping his school bag on the floor by the door. He told his father last night what had happened and his father couldn’t say anything to sooth his son out of a panic attack. He was called into the station because there was another kid missing, another chimera.

       When he came home, Stiles was already asleep, or well, he was avoiding talking to his father. “Son.” He called out to Stiles, before the young man could flea up the stairs to his room. “Yeah, dad?” Stiles said, his voice tired. Scott hadn’t talked to him since he found out about Donavan and that was taking its toll of the kid. “Come here, sit down, please.” He said. It was almost like a plea. Almost. Stiles shifted towards the chair of the dining room table and sat across from his father.

       “Hi.” He said, not really looking at his father. “Stiles.” His father said, his words soft. “You know you did what you had to, right?” Stiles shrugged and looked down at the table. “What you did was try to keep yourself safe.” Stiles closed his eyes. He was so tired. He had thought it would have been over by now. All these people around him dying or leaving. He figured, trying to save this town, it would have kept his friends alive. Maybe if he died, things would have been better for everyone.

       “Dad, I killed him.” He said, looking up at his father with distant eyes. “I killed him, I’m a monster for that.” The sheriff got up and in a few seconds was around the table and by his son. “No.” He scolded. “You’re not!” He hugged Stiles with all he had. “You aren’t a monster, Stiles. You’re a survivor. A warrior. You’re not a monster!”

       “What are we going to do, Dad? He’s dead and it’s my fault.” Stiles said as he hugged his dad back and cried. Sheriff Stilinski sighed. He patted his son and thought over the conversation he had with his brother-in-law. Phil Coulson hadn’t seen Stiles in years, since Claudia’s death. He wasn’t sure the man would have said yes, and he didn’t say yes. He sounded frustrated and had yelled at an Amelia many times throughout the phone call; however, he ended up saying yes after John had described what had been going on. He had told Phil that Stiles witnessed a few too many bad things and needed to get away from this town.

       “Stiles, I might have an idea. You can’t get mad at me, though, and you have to hear me out completely before getting all defensive.”

       “I don’t think I like the sound of that, dad, but I’ll listen to what you have to say.” Stiles sighed.

       “I got into contact with your Uncle today. Now, before you say anything, no I’m not shipping you off because of what you did, I’m not shipping you off at all. I’m sending you to live with you Uncle Phil in New York to finish off high school. I don’t want my son in any more danger, and living with your uncle away from all this supernatural BS is the best I can do. I know New York can be dangerous, but your Uncle Phil is willing to keep you in the top schools and he has a place for you to learn self-defense. I know you want to make sure I’m doing okay kiddo, but I won’t be okay unless you are.” The sheriff sighed and his shoulders sagged as tears prickled his eyes. “I can’t lose you too, son.” A tear fell down his cheek as his son looked at him with the same sad expression.

       “I can’t just leave, dad. They _need_ me. Without me, they will _die **.**_ ” Stiles said as he hugged himself. “I don’t want any more blood on my hands.”

       “You don’t have any blood on your hands, Stiles. What happened with Donovan wasn’t your fault.”

       “Dad, if I had been stronger, I wouldn’t have needed to kill Donovan, I wouldn’t have let the Nogitsune in, I wouldn’t have let all those people, who died at the hands of that demon, die at my hands. I wouldn’t have let Allison die, I wouldn’t have let Boyd or Erica die. Heather died because I had to run to the bathroom. Don’t you get it, dad. It’s not just what happened with Donovan.” Stiles pulled at his hair as he cried. “I’m a monster, dad. Mom said so, she was right.” Stiles didn’t see how his father flinched at those words. “How’d you know about that?” He asked calmly.

       “Does it matter? It was said, it was true.” Stiles said dejectedly.

       “No it wasn’t!” Sheriff Stilinski said grabbing his son to look at him. “Stiles, your mother loved you, she _loved you so much_. She was _sick_. She couldn’t tell who was who, what was what. When she said that stuff, she wasn’t in the right state of mind, her mind was eating her up. You can’t say that and think it’s true, do you hear me son. You’re not a monster.”

       “What about my friends?”

       “Your friends are the reason we’re here, Stiles. Besides, Malia is leaving and Lydia is safe for now.”

       “Dad, please.” Stiles pleaded one last time but his father gave him a stern look.

       “No, your Uncle Phil will be expecting you in a few days.” The sheriff said and got up to go to his room for a few hours of sleep before his shift started.


	2. "Goodbye"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shield has just found Captain America. 
> 
> Stiles and Malia say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this chapter so here you go.

 

       Amelia couldn’t deal with Phil at the moment. Her handler was constantly on her case of what she did wrong in the last mission that cost another agent his life. It wasn’t her fault, she knew that and Phil knew that, but, with the way he was constantly reminding her that she needs to fix this form and that, she was starting to doubt herself.

       “Clint, do you think I’m not good at this?” She asked Agent Clint Barton, who was in the training room with her. “Bad at what? Archery?” He looked at her like she was crazy. “No, at being a SHEILD agent.” She said, not looking at the older man. Her words stole a laugh from the man. “If anything, Amelia, you’re as great as Natasha and I. You have all our strength and barely any of our weaknesses.” He aimed three arrows and three separate targets and let go, hitting each bullseye. “Why do you ask?” He asked her, looking at her as she shrugged and shot arrow after arrow at the quick targets coming up. “Just… Phil keeps saying that I need to fix this form or that and he’s constantly on my case about what I’m doing wrong.” She missed the last few targets because she was getting aggravated from her words.

       “Phil is just looking out for you. You’re still young, he doesn’t want you to get hurt or anything.”

       “I’m seventeen, been here since I was twelve. I think five years should earn me a little trust from him, especially since I’ve been doing missions since I was fifteen.” Amelia said and used her anger to fuel her second attempt, hitting every target. “He yelled at me after last night’s mission because Agent Poleen didn’t make it. Made me feel like I was the reason he died.” She said putting her bow down and looking at all the targets.

       “He yelled at you?” Clint said and waited for her to reply. When she simply nodded, he rolled his eyes. “Maybe he was just thinking about it being you, Ames. He did take you in under his wing when you were twelve. He probably sees you as something of a family, since he doesn’t really have much of one anymore.” Clint said, shrugging, then turned back to the targets and changed the setting to moving targets. “Don’t think too much into it. Maybe you should use it as a learning opportunity. Take what he says and see how you can better yourself and your training.” He said. Smiling when all the targets were hit.

       “Oh yeah, take him telling me that I can’t shoot a gun properly with an open mind. I can’t hit a target if I wanted, or so he says.” Amelia rolled her eyes as she replaced the bow with a gun and started target practice with the weapon.

       “Agents Barton and Zed, Director Fury would like for you to meet him in meeting room number five.” An agent said, coming up to them. Amelia smiled and put her weapons away. “Let’s go, Hawkman.” Barton laughed as he put his favorite weapon on his back and made his way with Amelia out of the training room and into the hall.

       They walked in silence, Clint’s mind racing on how Amelia was being treated by Phil, the older man wasn’t usually so angry after losing one of their own on a mission, he did get sad, but to yell at Amelia was just not normal. Amelia smiled at him as they neared the room. “Don’t think too much about it, Barton, you might hurt yourself.” She laughed as he scowled at her. She opened the door for him and he quickly made his way in without a single thank you. “You’re very welcome.” She said sarcastically as she took a seat to the left of Director Fury, across from Phil, who was already in the room. As she settled in, Agent Natasha Romanova, or Romanov, walked into the room and Director Fury waited as soon as the door was closed. The other agents in the room were Agents Maria Hill and Melinda May. “We have found Captain America, Steve Rogers, at 0700 today using Stark’s equipment. Amelia, would you like to fill everyone in on what is going on.”

       Phil looked at her confused, Barton gave her a similar look; however, Amelia ignored them as she stood up and relayed the information her mind gave her. “Steve Rogers is still alive. He was just in a slee-“

       “How is that possible? It’s been seventy years.” Agent May said.

       “Because of the Serum, his body was able to go into a sleep like state. His body has kept him alive. It’s actual-“

       “So what you’re saying is that, we can save him?” Agent Hill said.

       Amelia nodded but then shook her head. “He doesn’t need saving, his body will reawaken after it has defrosted and healed all damages done to it while under.”

       “Then why are we here?” Barton said.

       “Because,” Fury said as he got up and walked around the table to stand in front of the door. “Amelia predicted this.” He said. Everyone at the table looked at him like he was crazy, except for Amelia, who simply looked at Fury with a tired look. “That’s impossible. Clairvoyants aren’t real.” Phil said as he looked at Amelia.

       “Well I guess I’m not real than.” Amelia said as she ran her hand through her hair. “I’ve been seeing these visions for a while now. Last month, I told Director Fury. He thought it would be best to see if it truly means something. I’m not crazy, and I’m not faking it.”

       “Besides,” Barton spoke up, “We haven’t really met a clairvoyant who was willing to work with SHEILD. Maybe they see us as a threat because they see it through their visions so they stay away, and instead we get people who lie.”

       “I can understand that. Can you really see the future?” Natasha asked, a small smile on her lips.

       “I don’t really know, to be completely honest. Sometimes I dream about things and they end up really happening. Other times I close my eyes for split second and an entire vision plays behind my lids in one blink. But the information is still there. I’ve tried thinking about a certain person and that seemed to work in showing me what they are doing, but times haven’t really been working for me.”

       “I’m only telling you. This information is to never leave this room. Are we clear, agents?” Director Fury said as he stared at every agent in the room.

       “Crystal.” Natasha and Clint said as Phil, Maria and Malinda answered with their own “Clear.”

       “Very well then, Agent Coulson, Agent Zed, stay behind please.” Fury said as the rest of the Agents left the room.

       “I want you two on Red, White, and Blue until we can clear him for active duty.”

       “Sure thing, Nicky.” Amelia said as she saluted the older man. Phil rolled his eyes and nodded.

       “But first, you have to know that he won’t really settle into the twenty first century so easily. What with the war the last thing he remembers. I think we should ease him into this life.” Amelia said. Her natural persona coming out and she twirled around as she told the men what to expect. “He’ll be more inclined to trust older people than the younger because he’ll relate to them more, but later on he’ll see that the older they are the more corrupt they are. Hey eyepatch, can I be his handler?” Amelia stopped and looked at Fury as she jumped up waiting for his reply. He shook his head. “No way in hell.” Amelia deflated and pouted. “I never get to do the fun stuff.” She said as she sat down in the chair in front of her. Nick laughed a hearty laugh, “If you were allowed to do the fun stuff at your age, I’d be very worried.” Amelia rolled her eyes and stared at Phil, “you still mad at me old man?”

       “You’re mad at her, Phil? Really?” Nick asked, looking judgingly at the other man. Phil huffed, “I’m not mad at her, I’m frustrated that she doesn’t follow orders.” Phil mumbled before getting up and walking towards the door. “Don’t you dare say I’m a child for my actions either, Amelia. You could have gotten killed in the field yesterday because of your recklessness.” Amelia rolled her eyes and turned towards Fury. “What are we going to do with him, Nicky?”

       “Well first of all, if you keep calling me Nicky, we won’t do anything with him.”

       “Oh come on, you know you like it. Besides I only said it in the company of Phil and Phil alone.”

       “Why don’t you give him a nick name then and get out of here?”

       “Kicking me out? Same old Nicky. Too kind for your own good.” She said sarcastically as she followed Phil out of the room.

 

                        ¤                                                                             ¤                                                                             ¤

 

       Stiles was just finishing his packing when his father came in. “You have a visitor, son.” He said. It made Stiles feel as if he were in jail. He simply nodded at his father and put the last of his things in his suitcase before making his way down the stairs. It shocked him to see Malia there. “What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving?” He asked, unsure of what to do.

       “I couldn’t leave. Not without saying goodbye.” She said as she walked up to him and hugged him. “I can’t leave you without letting you know, Stiles. You’re the first person I truly trusted and I’m glad you came into my life.” Tears prickled his eyes as he hugged her back. “I love you, Stiles.” Malia said and he didn’t hesitate as he said it back to her. “I love you too, Malia.” He said and kissed her, it was a goodbye kiss, their last kiss. He wasn’t sure she’ll survive her mother, and she wasn’t sure he’ll survive Beacon Hills. It was a kiss that ended with them breathless and in tears. “Stay safe.” He said to her, then as if he remembered something, “I have something for you.” And he quickly ran upstairs and got the bracelet he had bought for her. It was simple with a silver coyote charm on it. He looked at it and smiled. He didn’t think he’d be able to give it to her. He ran down stairs and right up to her. “Give me your hand.” As she did he clasped the bracelet on. “It’s a charm bracelet. I want you to survive, but as you’re surviving, I want you to live. Every place you visit has a store for charms. Buy one and fill it up.” He looked at her, smiling. “Remember who you are with it. Who you want to be. And anyone who’s ever been in your life in the past.” She looked at him, tears falling from her eyes.

       “Thank you.” It was a simple thank you, but the emotion behind it stayed with Stiles. With one last kiss, Malia left, promising to contact him whenever it was safe. Stiles didn’t know it would hurt him that much, but it did and when he was sure she was gone, he fell to the floor and let it all out. His father had come in and held him as he cried. Malia was his first love. Sure he crushed on Lydia and Derek before, but he never really loved them like he did Malia. A coyote who tiptoed into his life and made him the man he is today. She will be his first love, just as Allison was Scott’s. Maybe not as epic a love as theirs was, but it was still epic to him.

       After the initial heartbreak, Stiles pulled himself together. Malia was leaving to be safe. He wanted her to be safe, it meant nothing if she wasn’t with him, because she was alive and that’s all that mattered to him. He went back upstairs after his father forced him to eat some dinner and started looking into anything in New York that seemed off in a supernatural way.

       Maybe if he found something, he could convince his father to keep him here, in Beacon Hills. Although, the more he thought about it, the more open he was to the idea of leaving this hellish town and everything in it behind. Besides, he pretty much lost his mind, dropped his grades, and he needs to pull those up, because believe it or not, there is a future for him. He sighed as he exited out the webpage on New York news. He wasn’t going to survive here. His dad was right. Stiles got up and went to his dresser. He pulled open his sock drawer, and took out the one item left in there. If he was going to New York, he might as well go all out, and take everything. In the drawer was a burner phone that Derek Hale had given him for emergencies. Derek had said to contact him if something happens and left with Braeden. Stiles figured if he really needed help, he could trust Derek.

       He sighed as he got up. Tomorrow at two in the afternoon was his flight. He decided to get a few hours of sleep before nightmares woke him up again. So that’s what he did, he laid in bed until his eyes got heavy and slept until eleven the next morning. His father had woken him up, taken all his suitcases and packed up the jeep with everything. Stiles had a messenger bag around him with his laptop and cellphone in it as he wore his red hoody and faded jeans. He was ready for his flight to New York. The only people he said goodbye to being Melissa and Lydia. No one else really needed to know, he had told himself and asked them not to tell anyone, which they reluctantly promised not to.

       It was an hour drive to the airport and Stiles and his dad sat in silence, listening to the background music coming from the radio as they watched the road in front of them. By the time they got to the airport, it was twelve thirty. Stiles had an hour and a half to go, but he had to get his ticket and go through all the airport security and what not. By the time he had given the lady the two bags he had with him, and gotten the boarding ticket, Stiles and his dad looked at each other with wet eyes.

       “I’m going to miss you, son.” His father said as he pulled Stiles into a hug. “I love you son, be safe.” His father said, holding back tears. Stiles hugged him back, “I love you too dad, and you need to be safe more than I do.” He said, not holding back the tears in his eyes. “Make sure they are safe too, Melissa and Lydia.” His father nodded as Stiles grabbed his carryon and walked towards the airport security line. “Call me when you land.” The Sheriff called out as Stiles put his carryon and his laptop bag on the conveyor belt. “I will.” He called back. Sheriff Stilinski watched as his son followed the security officer’s instructions and walked through to the other side where he was no longer visible to the Sheriffs eyes.


	3. "Sorry, but I'm not a monster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to add the first few chapter as I go. Next week I have surgery so I won't be able to post, so might as well post early :D  
> This is the last chapter I'm posting early, though. And also, thank you all for reading and kudosing xD

       Amelia was having another nightmare, she’s constantly having those now that she’s so close to the man that’s been haunting her visions. She was dreaming about drowning, the way he had. She woke up with a gasp as her lungs began to fill with ice cold water. Her room was dark and freezing. She got up and looked out the window. Phil was expecting his nephew soon, he hasn’t talked to her since the last mission they were on, and so he wasn’t here.

       She was starting to get restless, just standing there watching a beautiful man with a dark past thaw out of ice. Phil found it so interesting, but Amelia was too bored. She couldn’t stand being sentenced to this while Barton was on Tesseract guard duty and Romanov was on her own solo mission. She needed a mission herself, or she might go crazy. She needed the Captain to wake up. She couldn’t stand being there with all these people and acting professional. It’s not who she was. It just constantly reminded her of the six years that she- No she was not going to think about those six years between her sixth and twelfth birthday. She shook her head and went to the training room. It was all she could do not to think about her past. It was three in the morning, so she still had time before she had to go stand and watch as they continued to melt the ice from him.

       She was breathing heavily as a memory flashed in her mind. It took her a second to realize it wasn’t her own. The man she’d met before, the one that she considered a friend for a year before he was taken away from her when she was nine, was a friend of the Captain’s. She stopped what she did, punching bag swinging dangerously, and looked towards the door. The ice surrounding him was nearly gone, his body must be reviving itself. She blinked and felt something on her cheek.

       She barely ever cried. Not when she was six and woke up without memories of who she was, not when They told her she was a perfect weapon, not when Shield found her and took her in, not even when she had her first vision of this man. But, the one thing that sent tears to her eyes, were the memories of this man she cared so much about when she was nine. This man, the memory that flashed in her head called him Bucky, her heart called him Wint, was Captain America’s comrade. And the reason why he couldn’t remember anything, was because They were making him forget. Amelia gasped as she held her chest and her mind flashed again.

       This time, she saw Bucky. He was in a glass tube surrounded by water. His hair just as she remembered it. He was connected to all these tubes and needles, his eyes shut. She gasped as she opened her eyes. Tears stung her eyes but she bit them back and began punching the bag in front of her. She was punching for a good two hours before an agent came in. She didn’t bother remembering any of their names. The agent told her that they were waiting for her in the lab. She nodded at him and grabbed to towel she had on the bench. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.” She said as she went to her room.

       She quickly showered, changed and went to the lab. “Amelia.” Phil greeted as she walked into the lab. “Phil.” She said back, “don’t you have to pick someone up?” He shook his head. “I was hoping you would. Maybe you’d like to get out of here, actually breathe normal air.” She huffed. “I’m not you’re assistant, Phil.”

        “I know Amelia, I just figured since he’ll still be asleep till you come back, you’d like to leave this place.”

        “Fine whatever, what does he look like?” When Phil simply looked at her, she rolled her eyes, “Name?” He gave her a sign that had the name Stilinski on it. “So what? Want me to dress up as a driver and drive him to your place saying you’ll see him tonight.” She was getting mad, Phil hadn’t spoken one word to her in two days and he was acting as if her questions were dumb AND he was making her do his dirty work.

       “No, Amelia, I want you to hold that sign and introduce yourself. Tell him you’re my employee and that I couldn’t get out of the office so I sent you.”

       “Whatever you say, sir.” She grinded out, grabbed the sign and went to her room to change into decent clothes.

       She quickly drove to the airport, it was about an hour from her location and she quickly checked her phone for the flight to make sure she wasn’t late. Just because Phil was being a dick to her right now, doesn’t mean she had to take it out on the kid that was coming. Kid. Hah, they were the same age. She shook her head as she parked and walked into the airport.

       “Amelia?” She heard from behind her. It was Pepper Potts. She quickly pasted a smile on her face and turned towards the beautiful redhead. “Ms. Potts.” She said. “Oh please, we’re friends, Amelia. Call me Pepper. You don’t have to act all professional around me.” She said smiling down at the younger woman. “You look good, how’ve you been doing?”

       “As good as I can be doing, considering.” She shrugged, “How’s Stark’s company working for you?” She smiled.

       “Stressful, but nothing new, so.” Pepper shrugged as well.

       “And Mr. Stark? How’s he?” She asked.

       “He’s okay. He’s better, now. Not drinking as much anymore.”

       “That’s good, we don’t want to lose our Iron Man.” Pepper laughed at the joke. “What are you doing here anyway? Don’t you have a private jet?” Amelia asked. Pepper laughed again, “I’m picking up a business investor. He wouldn’t take a private jet, said something about liking flying in a commercial aircraft.”

       “How noble.” Amelia mumbled, getting another laugh from Pepper. “You know, Tony said the same thing, but it didn’t sound as funny as the way you said it.” Amelia smiled and flipped her hair, playing up an act. “Well of course, I’m fabulous at making people laugh.” Pepper smirked at her and said, “You should have been an actress.”

       “Maybe I was meant to be, in another life.” Amelia said, seriously as she looked at Pepper. She smirked and turned to get the sign from her messenger bag. “Why are you here, if you don’t mind my asking?” Amelia was silent for a moment before replying. “Don’t tell Tony, and we’ll be good. I’m picking a super dangerous, super-secret, operative from the airport.” She laughed as Pepper looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

       She quickly took out her phone and typed out _I’m picking up Phil’s nephew._ And then she quickly added on, _Tony totally has you bugged._ She laughed as Pepper gasped and nodded. “Well I’ll keep it away for Tony’s ears. You be careful though.”

       “Always am.” Amelia shrugged and held up the sign as people began to pour out of baggage claim. “By the way, we’re having a little party Thursday, if you’d like to come.” Pepper said as Happy came to stand by her side, holding his own sign. “Well, a party at Stark tower? I think I’d say yes on any other day, unfortunately, Director Fury has me on this assignment.” Amelia deflated a little before picking herself up and smiling. “Maybe I can get Phil to let me come as a prize for taking care of this for him.” Pepper held in her laugh at the young lady before her. “Well, I’ll have words with him if he says no.” Amelia didn’t even bother holding her laughter in. It was just so easy to talk to Pepper sometimes. Mostly because she wasn’t a spy, and she didn’t have to act so firm and frigid around her.

       “Great, just text me the details, and I’ll find the right attire.” They said their goodbyes as Pepper moved towards the front of the crowd to the man whom she was picking up, while Amelia stood where she was and held up the sign. She looked the crowd over to make sure none of them were showing hostile signs, before looking down at her phone and sending Barton a quick text about how she really hates Phil at the moment. His reply was quickly sent back, _You say that every time he has you doing something not mission related._

_Yeah well, he has me picking up a kid from the airport. Muy annoying._

_Your Spanish is lacking, it’s muy molesto. Phil asked you to do, so just do it. Quit bothering me, I have a tesseract I have to stare at._

       Amelia laughed and shook her head as she put her phone away. She looked up and saw a kid approaching her. He was on the phone and she heard him say a few words to his father before hanging up. “Um hi.” He sad awkwardly as he approached her. She raised her eyebrow at him and nodded her hello. “You Stilinski?” She asked, getting a nod from him. As she turned to help him with his bags, Happy came and grabbed them for her. “Pepper asked me to help, you seemed tired to her.” Amelia nodded and smiled, “Is she already in the car?” to which Happy shook his head and pointed to the older woman, who was sitting at an airport café talking to the investor. “Oh, well, thanks Happy.” He simply nodded.

       “Hello.” He said to Stiles, who just looked awestruck at Pepper. “Uh. Hi.” He said closing his mouth and rubbing his shoulder. Amelia waved at Pepper as she left, taking the messenger bag and carryon from Stiles. “I’m Amelia. You’re uncle’s employee. He likes to think of me as an assistant of sorts but I’m not,” Happy laughed at her words and shook his head, “he couldn’t get away from the office so he sent me to fetch you. If you need anything, call your uncle, he’ll send his actual assistant to handle it.” Amelia turned towards her jeep to which Stiles stopped in his tracks and gawked at the vehicle. “I’ll be dropping you off at his house. If you want anything tell me now so we can stop at a convenience store or something, otherwise, you’ll have to wait for someone else to help you.” After helping her put the things in the car, Happy turned towards her and shook his head. “Stop acting so professional, Ames. He’s a kid, like you, treat him how you would Phil or Barton.”

       Amelia raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not on speaking terms with Phil at the moment. And Barton isn’t here. Business trip.” She pouted at Happy. “Plus, I’m supposed to be on the job, Phil just had to treat me like an assistant for punishment because of some – well yeah.” Amelia shrugged. “And plus, I’m not a kid. Technically, by the eyes of the law, I’m an adult.”

       “You’re seventeen, still a kid to me.” Happy said, shaking his head.

       “Whatever. Tell Tony I say hello, and that he needs to stop bugging people. And tell your wife her cake was amazing and thank you.”

       “Will do, princess.” Happy said, bowing and giving her a quick hug before leaving the parking garage.

        Amelia shook her head and turned towards Stiles, who had finally stopped gawking at her baby and stared at her. “Who are you?” He asked, rather rudely. She rolled her eyes and looked at him for a second before replying, “I already told you, or were you too busy making sex eyes at my baby to actually listen?” He blinked a few times then started laughing. “I’m Stiles, sorry, it’s just you know Pepper Potts, her body guard, Tony – I’m guessing – is Tony Stark. Like dude, that’s super cool. Plus, your jeep is beautiful.”

       Amelia smirked. “I know. Isn’t she? Her name is Winnie.” Stiles scrunched his nose at the name but smiled anyway. “Can we stop somewhere to eat?” He asked kind of shyly as his stomach growled.

       “Sure, if you promise to let me choose the place, I could use some fuel. I’ve been locked up in the office for the past three days with the crap they serve at the cafeteria.” Amelia said.

       “Yeah, sure thing. I don’t know much about New York anyway so.” He shrugged and they got into the car. Amelia drove them to the nearest Italian restaurant, asking Stiles if he liked the food beforehand. The restaurant was fancy, and they both were underdressed, but the host knew Amelia so they were seated quickly. “Um, I don’t think I-“ Stiles began before Amelia shut him up with a look. “Order whatever you want, your uncle’s treat.” She nodded. Stiles looked at her, puzzled before she sighed and looked at him

       “Your uncle needs to pay me back for being so, so mean to me. So let him pay the bill. I know I’m going to get two plates myself.” Of course, Phil wasn’t going to pay for the food, Amelia was, but she doubted this awkward teen would have let her.

       “Um, yeah sure.” Stiles was kind of unsure about this restaurant. It seemed way too fancy, and he realized why when he opened the menu. The cheapest item on the list was a coke and that was two dollars.

       “Hello, my name is Alice, I’ll be your server today.” A young waitress said, standing by the table. “Can I start you off with something to drink?” She looked towards Amelia who smiled and nodded, “I’ll have a water.” Stiles didn’t want to get any sodas because it seemed like they charged for refills here. “I’ll-“ Amelia cut him off, “He’ll have a sprite.” She looked down at her menu and started skimming through it for a few seconds before she sighed and called the waitress back. “Can I put in an appetizer?” Stiles looked at her for a second before mentally shaking his head. “Sure, what would you like?”

       “Crab cakes, please.” Amelia said, giving the girl the biggest brightest smile she can muster up. For a second, Stiles’ heart skipped, but he quickly looked down at his menu and tried to focus on the dishes to clear his mind of it. Amelia smirked at him before going back to her menu. “They have the best crab cakes here, and the best Calamari, also their pasta isn’t half bad. I’d have to say my favorite is the shrimp parmesan.” Amelia was listing dish after dish making Stiles’ mouth water. “I guess we’ll get all three? I might as well get some of that to go too.” The waitress had just come back with their waters when Amelia said that. “Ready to order?” She asked as she set the drinks down. “I am. Are you, Stiles?” Stiles was about to shake his head yes when he realized he had no idea what he wanted, “a few more minutes then.” Amelia smiled at the waitress who blushed as she walked away. “You don’t really talk much, huh?”

       “No, it’s not that. It’s just… a lot on my mind.”

       “You’re seventeen. What could be so overwhelming that it’s stopping you from talking?” Amelia said light heartedly. However, her words really hit Stiles and he grimaced before looking down quickly and replying with a mumbled nothing.

       “Oh.” Amelia said, sobering up. “Sorry, you probably have been through some stuff, huh? I forget sometimes that people my age and younger can go through things. I don’t really hang out with them much.” Amelia said shrugging.

       “You don’t hang out… Aren’t you in school?” Stiles asked, glad that all the questions aren’t pointed at him.

       “No, I have two doctorates, why would I go back for a third?” Amelia said as if it were the most normal thing to be sitting with a high school kid her age and tell him that she not only has one degree but two and they are the highest level of knowledge she could get to. “You have _two_ _doctorates_?” Stiles said, almost choking on his sprite. “If you die, before I get you to the house, your uncle will kill me. So please breathe properly. And yes I’ve two doctorates. How do you think I can work for your uncle and be only seventeen?” Stiles just stared at her wide eyed. “First you know Pepper Potts, _and_ Tony Stark, and now you’re telling me that you’re a genius and I’m some lowly high school student. What else can you do?” He wasn’t expecting her to answer it, but she did anyway.

       “I’m a black belt in almost any karate technique you can think of. I can sketch, draw, paint, whatever art I can do because I can’t just stick to fighting when I get frustrated. I can box. I also know how to use a few weapons.” She didn’t mention a lot of things she can do, figured she could leave out the fact that she knows Chinese, Japanese, Korean, French, German, Arabic, Turkish, Russian, Italian and Portuguese. Or that she is a trained killer, and knows how to walk without being heard.

       “You… you beat Lydia in almost everything. And she is a genius.” Amelia smiled. If only you knew, she thought to herself. “I mean,” She flips her hair and smiles, “I am fabulous.” She smirked at Stiles smile. Ha. So he can smile, even if it was a little one, it was still a smile. “So Stiles, I know you probably don’t want to talk about yourself, but the-“

       “Here are your crab cakes.” Alice said as she set the plate down in the middle of the table. “Are you two ready to order?” Stiles almost sighed in relief. “Yeah. Yes.” He said. The waitress looked at him expectantly and he ordered the chicken parmesan pasta.

       “And for you ma’am?”

       “Oh I have a big order.” Amelia said, she looked down at the menu and then back at the waitress. “I’d like calamari, fried zucchini and shrimp parmesan pasta.” She looked back down at the menu. “Oh and I want another two orders of that two go.” Stiles kind of wanted to bold because, damn that was a lot of food.

       “Oh? Okay, I’ll have the chef start on these right away.” Amelia nodded at her and turned back to Stiles. “So as I was saying, there is a few things that aren’t personal that I’d like to know, maybe that way I can pick your brain apart and get to know you without you actually saying anything.” Her words made Stiles think he was in a psychiatrist’s office.

       “What do you wanna know?”

       “What’s your favorite color?”

       “Green.”

       “Favorite-“

       “Wait, if you’re going to ask me these questions, can’t I at least ask some back?”

       Amelia shrugged at this but nodded her head anyway, waiting for Stiles to ask her his question.

       “Where are you from?”

       “I don’t know.” Amelia answered honestly.

       “You don’t know?” Stiles asked, confused for a second.

       “Well, yeah. I don’t have any memories from before I was six so, I don’t know.” Again she shrugged and ate from the crab cake in front of her.

       “What’s your favorite band?” She asked and suddenly Stiles was at a loss for words because, what was his favorite band? He couldn’t remember the last time he had listened to music let alone looked up a band. “I-“

       “It’s okay, you don’t have to answer. Maybe what’s your favorite food?” Stiles smirked and answered that one quickly.

       “Crab cakes.” And he grabbed his fork and took a big bite of the crab cake in front of him. “What about you, what’s your favorite band.”

       “Oh, I love all kinds of bands. At the moment, it’s Hozier, although I don’t know if you would call it a band, I don’t know, but they have this song that I just can’t stop playing.”

       “Take me to Church?” Stiles asked smiling.

       “What? No. I mean I like that song but I just can’t stop replaying Arsonist’s Lullaby. It’s constantly on reply on my phone.” Amelia said. Smiling down at her phone.

       “Well then, that’s pretty cool, I don’t think I’ve heard that song, yet. I’ll probably look it up when I get to Phil’s house.” Amelia nodded at his statement.

       “Okay, what’s your jeep called?” Stiles almost choked again. How’d she know? He asked himself before realizing he probably gave it away when he was gawking at her beautiful jeep.

       “It’s named Betty.” Stiles said, a smile playing at his lips.

       “Betty? What is it?”

       “A CJ-5 1983. It was my mom’s baby. I just took it when I started driving.”

       Amelia nodded. “I’m guessing your mum is Phil’s sister?”

       “She was, yeah.” Stiles said, looking down at his plate.

       “Oh, I’m sorry. Rude of me, Phil told me, it just slipped my mind. I-“

       “Alright, here we go, a chicken Parmesan pasta?” A waiter asks cutting Amelia off.

       “Yeah, um, that’s mine.” Stiles says looking up.

       “And a calamari?” he asks pointing it towards the center of the table. “Yes,” Amelia says, nodding.

       “The rest of your food will be-“

       “I have the other two plates, thanks John.” Alice said, setting the two plates in of Amelia. “The to-go orders are being made so they will most likely be done when you are done eating.” Amelia nodded at her and looked at Stiles.

       “You know, I didn’t order all this food for me, right? If you want anything from the plates, just let take some.” And with that Amelia pulled her plate with the crab cake on it and started putting from the pasta. She took one bite and almost moaned. She didn’t realize how much she missed food from the real world.

       They ate and talked some more, playing twenty questions, while Amelia discreetly told Coulson that she thinks his nephew has seen a lot of bad things.

 _What do you mean?_ Came an instant reply from him.

_I mean, he doesn’t talk about the past two years. He only talks about how freshman year was, and even then he doesn’t mention much about it._

_I’ll look into it._ He quickly replied and Amelia turned her full attention to Stiles.

¤                                                                                             ¤                                                                                             ¤

       After lunch, Amelia took the extra food to the labs with her. By the time she got there, Fury was there, talking to Phil.

       “Director, you came at the right time. I got us all fo-“

       “Amelia, what are you doing here?” Phil said, frowning. Amelia looked at him and frowned, “I work here.” She said and walked past him, “You looked at my credit card bill, didn’t you?” She asked as she put the bags of food at the table. “I got you Italian.” She said. She turned and Phil was still frowning at her. “Why aren’t you with Stiles?” And that surprised her. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised and then her eyes turned to glare at him. “I’m sorry, I’m not a babysitter for your nephew, Phil. Why don’t you get over the fact that I messed up on a fucking mission and get off your high horse and go see your nephew yourself. Maybe take some time off, considering Rogers is thawed and healing.”

       Phil looked at her for a second. And then at Fury, who had already started taking out the food and unwrapping them. “Amelia, you told me he looked like he’s seen a lot of bad things. Do you think it’s wise to leave him alone?”

       Amelia rolled her eyes and turned towards the door. “He’s not my responsibility. Besides, if I were him and saw the things he saw, I’d probably want some alone time too. Not some Uncle who never even called after the death of his mother parading around pretending to care.” Fury looked up from stuffing his face to look at Amelia impressed. This girl had balls, but if that was directed at him and not Phil, he’d understand why Phil was getting as angry as he was.

       “Amelia.” He practically growled. Amelia turned towards her handler. “What Phil, don’t like it pointed at you? Well stop pointing all your frustration and anger at me.” She said and calmly walked out the room and towards the room they were now keeping Captain American. She might as well be in the company of a man who didn’t even know her, over one that was treating her as if she were a monster.

       Nick watched her leave and then turned to Phil. “You know, with the way you’ve been treating her I expected her to snap before, she lasted longer than I thought.” He continued to eat as Phil looked towards him. “How’ve I been treating her?” He asked, playing dumb.

       “Phil, you’re treating her as if Agent Poleen’s death was her fault. It wasn’t her fault that Poleen was so set on out besting the girl. If she hadn’t gone in when she did, the hostages were most likely going to be dead.”

       “She didn’t follow my direct orders, Nick.”

       “The only reason she has you as her handler is because I trust you Phil. She could easily be a superior officer just like you. She’s level six, not level two. Stop treating her as such.”

       “If she doesn’t need a handler, why did y-“

       “I assigned you to be her handler because I didn’t want anyone to know what she’s truly capable of, Phil. If anyone in Shield, outside the six of us, knew what she could do, they might not only fear her but hunt her down and kill her. People are afraid of change, Phil. They are afraid of the unknown. You need to understand, Amelia sees that. That’s why she didn’t tell you about what was going on with her. Also, why she doesn’t listen to what you say.”

       “I –“

       “No, Phil. Just think about my words. Contact me when the Captain wakes up.” Nick said, nodding as he left the room. Phil looked after him, his mind racing. Amelia was a lot of things, but open about her feelings wasn’t one of them. She barely trusted him, how could she have told all that to Nick?

       “I do trust you, Phil.” He looked up to see her standing in the doorway. “I’m sorry.” She said, “For what I said earlier. It’s just, I care. About you. And you treating me like I’m a monster kind of hurts. So yeah, sorry for what I said.” She nodded at him and turned to leave before he called out to her.

       “Amelia.” She turned back, and raised her brow at him. “Sometimes I forget.” He says, looking at the pile of untouched food Director Fury left for him. “Sometimes I forget you’re seventeen, and that you grew up too fast. I forget that you didn’t really have a childhood. Or if you did, you can’t remember it. I forget that you’re that same girl I met five years ago because of how different you are now. So I’m sorry, for making you feel like that, and treating you so coldly.” Phil smiled stiffly. If anything, Phil had a hard time admitting he was wrong, it’s just not something he did often.

       “I figured Nicky might have talked to you.” Amelia said, a smile playing at her lips. “It’s okay, but if you do it again, I deserve the opportunity to freely punch you in the face.” This made Phil laugh and nod his head. “Yeah, sure, whatever makes you happy, Princess.” He smirked as she grimaced at that name. She doesn’t understand why they use that nickname, “Ewe, at least go with Kitten, or Doll, why do you have to use Princess? Do I look like a frilly little girl?” Amelia said, rolling her eyes and turning to go. She kept mumbling on and on about how she hated Barton for starting that whole nickname. 


	4. "Chicken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.

Stiles liked Amelia. He didn’t know why, she was kind of blunt and in your face and very, _very_ , intimidating, but he liked her. She was different, as honest as one can be when they avoid talk about work and their past, and she is funny. She was bubbly, and her laughs made him laugh. God did she make him laugh, and how long had it been since he had a good, honest, laugh? He couldn’t remember, maybe freshman year. But the point was, she doesn’t remind him of Beacon Hills. He needed that.

She had dropped him off half an hour ago at his Uncle’s Place and given him his uncle’s number along with hers. She told him to call if he needed anything. He quickly sent off a text telling her it was him, and sat in the empty house.

He was used to coming home to an empty house because of his father’s job. What he wasn’t used to was feeling as if he wasn’t allowed to do anything. He wished his uncle would have at least taken time out of his day to tell him where his room was and what he can and can’t do. He quickly sat in the living room and took out his phone.

Amelia had texted him. Lydia sent home a few texts. His father was texting him. He smiled down at his phone. Malia had sent him a quick text off her burner.

 _Stiles, stay safe in New York, your dad told me. I might come visit._ Came from Malia. His heart pulled at his chest and he quickly replied, _I’d like that. Stay safe wherever you are._

_Have you landed yet?_

_Of course you have, call me. I have news._

**_Stiles_** _, I said call me!_ Lydia seemed frantic and so he quickly called her.

“Hello?” He said when the line picked up.

“Finally. Do you know how many times I tried to call you?” Came her reply.

“Sorry, I was eating lunch. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I was just worrie- ow, be more gentle.” Lydia said to someone on the other side of the line. “I was worried because you weren’t replying.”

“Lydia? What’s wrong?” Stiles asked a little more slowly.

“Nothing, gosh. Stupid idiot hit me over the head while I was in – if you can’t do your job properly, get me Melissa McCall. At least I can trust that she is skilled at what she does.” Lydia said to the other person – nurse, was Stiles’ guess.

“You’re in the hospital?”

“Yes, stupid _Theo_ hit me over the head in the library because I found out what Parrish is. I’m going to kill him when I get my hands on him, don’t worry. He left a scar on my head, of course I am.” She sighed and then perked up. “But, enough about me, how was your flight?”

“Lydia, stop. Why would Scottie’s wonder boy hit you? And what the hell is Parrish?”

“Stiles, you’re in New York to get away from – “

“Lydia, I’m in New York to stay safe, I can’t live here without knowing the information. Tell me.”

“Parrish is a Hellhound. Theo is a chimera. He’s been poisoning Scott with wolfsbane in his inhaler.”

“Who are you talking to?” Came Melissa’s voice.

“Stiles.” She put him on speaker, Stiles could tell because her voice became a little more distant.

“Hi, Ms. McCall.”

“Stiles, what did we talk about? You can call me Melissa. How was your flight?”

“Crying babies, discriminative people, kids who wanted to see Iron Man. I’d say my first ten minutes in New York were way more eventful.” Stiles said a smile playing on his lips.

“Oh? And what happened to make it so?” Came Lydia’s voice.

“My uncle’s employee came to pick me up. I saw Pepper Potts. And her body guard, Happy, helped me with my bags.” He smirked as Lydia gasped.

“You met Pepper Potts?”

“No, I saw her. Amelia, My uncle’s employee, knows her, and they waved to each other. I swear it was like- “

“Stiles Stilinski. Are you saying you had an opportunity to meet with one of America’s most powerful, most influential women, and you just stood there?” Lydia said, almost as if she was going to burst from Stiles’ stupidity.

“Oh please, we can’t all be like you, your highness.” Stiles said as Melissa laughed.

“Well good to see you enjoyed yourself. How’s your uncle?” Melissa had met Phil once. She thought he was nice, but the lack of communication there made her feel as if he were the type to drown himself in work to keep from feeling anything.

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him y-“ he stopped as he heard the door open. “I think he’s home, hold on.”

“I swear to god, Phil. One more errand like this and I’m going straight to Nick and havi-“ Amelia stopped in her tracks. “Fuck, Stiles. I forgot you were here. Hi. Your uncle would rather I get something of his from his room over his assistant.” Amelia glared at a door way as if it offended her. “I swear the things I’d do to that man in his sleep if he were- Um yeah, anyway. Why are you still in the Living Room? I figured you would have found his secret gym, that isn’t so secret, by now.”

“Oh, um.”

“Stiles? Who is that? She sounds young.”

“Um, no, I just didn’t want to impose.”

“Oh please, you’ll be living here until you finished high school. Consider it your house. I know I do when I want to annoy Phil.” Amelia turned towards the stairs. “Come on, I’ll show you to your room before I have to go back and give his highness the royal treatment.” She said sarcastically. Stiles smiled.

“That’s Amelia, she’s Phil’s employee slash assistant.” Amelia turned back at him and glared. “I am not that man’s assistant. He wishes. I’m almost as big in the company as he is. He just hates the competition and makes me do things for him because he knows I’ll do it. He just takes advantage of me.” Amelia pouts and looks down as if she is going to cry.

“Anyway, hello whomever Stiles is on the phone with. I’m Amelia.” She says a little loudly. Lydia laughs along with Melissa before asking to be put on speaker. “Hi, I’m Lydia. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh I like your name Lydia. Like a faerie goddess.” Amelia said, smiling a bit before nodding her head upstairs. She had grabbed one of Stiles’ heavier bags and taken it up the stairs with ease. Stiles grabbed the other one, sliding his phone into his shirt pocket, and followed her lead. “Stiles, can we keep her, she gives compliments!” Lydia said, causing Amelia to laugh as she opened a door to a plain room. “Sorry, I’ve already been claimed by a certain billionaire. He like forces me to go to his event as his owned puppy.” Amelia shook her head and smiled down at her phone. “Any who, Phil said this will be your room. It’s kind of plain, but the painter is coming in a few days and you can choose however you want to paint it. I say paint it Star Wars style, but that’s just me. So yeah, I’ll leave you to it. Oh and the Wi-Fi password is: Pompom, with a capital p.” Amelia smirked. “I change it every few weeks to throw off the king, he hates it. Last week it was GunsNRoses. Next time it’s going to be Arrows, so just keep that in mind.”

Stiles nodded, “Thanks, Amelia.” She nodded and left quickly going down the stairs and into Phil’s room. Stiles watched her in awe. He quickly took out his laptop and turned it on. “Lydia, I’ll call you in a bit on skype, I have to call back my dad, and Malia’s been texting me.”

“Okay, but you have to call me, or else.” Lydia said, no real threat behind her voice. “Sure thing, Lyds.” He said before quickly hanging up. He booted his laptop and quickly entered the password to the Wi-Fi. He quickly sent a reply off to his father’s texts of wanting to know what happened and just went on Facebook and Tumblr before feeling tired and being pulled towards the comfy looking bed.

¤                                                                                             ¤                                                                                             ¤

He had barley closed his eyes before he heard a crash from downstairs. He was quickly on high alert, and reached for the bat that was supposed to be by his bedside. It wasn’t. He lifted his head and looked around, this wasn’t his room. He blinked and looked towards the desk that sat so far away. That was his laptop. Then it hit him, he was in the room at his Uncle Phil’s house.

“I will kill her for this.” He heard a man’s voice coming from downstairs. He looked at his phone and quickly realized that he slept for a good five hours. Lydia was going to kill him. He got up and rubbed at his eyes before walking down the stairs. He didn’t expect to see his uncle standing by the door Amelia had glared at earlier in the day, and covered in tar and feathers. Stiles held back a laugh and took a quick picture before making himself known. “What happened to you, Uncle Phil?” He said, looking at the older man covered in feathers looking like a ~~chicken~~ pillow had exploded on him.

“Stiles, did I wake you?” His uncle asked quickly. The expression on his face not going well with the feathers and tar. “No, the crash did.” He tried to hide his amusement, it wasn’t really working. “What happened?” He asked again. Phil of course couldn’t tell him that he heard a tapping on his door and so he opened it to see what that tapping was. Amelia had set the trap up so well, he rarely ever went into that room, it was the office his mother had designed and decorated for him. “Amelia told me she left a few files on my desk. I guess she thought it’d be funny to play a prank on me.” He lied coolly.

“She did more than play a prank on you, she covered you in _feathers._ That’s like outsmarting you, Uncle Phil.” Stiles said, a wide smile on his lips. This time he took his phone out and put it on flash. He took a few more pics with his uncle looking at him with great disapproval. “So, how was your work day, Uncle Phil?” Stiles said. Quickly putting his phone away. Phil sighed, “Long.” He suddenly looked super tired, and Stiles sympathized with him. “Need some help removing the feathers?” Stiles asked, realizing that Amelia probably ruined one of his good suits. “No, it’s okay, most of it is on the suit. The rest can easily be removed with baby oil.” He nodded and closed the door, and walked to the end of the hall. “Are you hungry, Stiles?” He asked as he walked into the bathroom there. He grabbed the baby oil and started to take of the ruined clothing. This was his favorite suit too. He turned the baby oil over and saw a note. He glared down at it. “It’s not tar, Philly. It’s just black goo, a quick shower will take it off. Thank Stark for his role in this game.” Amelia had signed it. Phil almost growled at her words. He quickly went to his room, noticing that Stiles was in the hallway looking at him concerned. “Uncle Phil, what are you doing?” Stiles called out, but Phil was quickly trying to get out of the clothes and wipe the goo off. _If Stark had a role in this then there was a twist, maybe my clothes will spontaneously combust or_ – his thoughts were stopped midway when he noticed that Stiles was laughing in the doorway with Amelia standing next to him, smirking over at Phil.

“I don’t think Tony messed with it. I mean, really, he can’t get anything past me. He did want to put hair removal in it though. Now _that_ would have been funny.” Phil glared at her for a good second before he realized just how ridiculous he looked. He took a good, long look in the mirror and couldn’t stop the laugh that came out of his mouth. He let himself laugh for a minute before he calmed down and looked towards Amelia. “Would you like a hug, _Kitten_.” Amelia stopped her laughing and looked at Phil wide eyed. “Oh no you don’t, I have to go back, and if he – Phil _no_.” She said and ran past Stiles and down the hall. She ran all the way out to her car and jumped in. “I’ll call you if anything changes, Philly.” She called and quickly turned the car on and left.

Phil stood at his bedroom door, smiling at the young girl. He finally realized what Fury meant when he told him that people were afraid of change. Hell, he had gotten angry about the fact that she had pranked him in his _home_. It was a change from the quiet he usually came home to everyday.

He looked towards his nephew, whose eyes held a haunted look behind them, and smiled softly. “You hungry?” He asked.

“Err, kind of, yeah.” Stiles said, looking down sheepishly.

“Alright, well let me shower and we’ll go out and get some food. You should wash up too.” Phil smirked as Stiles blushed and nodded, making his way towards the stairs. He had his phone out and was sending Amelia the pictures he had flashed of Phil. He quickly got to his room. He opened his suitcase and grabbed the clothes he needed. He was a little nervous, he hadn’t really spoken to his Uncle for almost half his life. The last link to his mother, that’s all he knew about Phil. Hell, Amelia talked about a company that he worked at, but he had no idea what kind of job he had and what not.

Stiles quickly got up and showered and changed. Once he was downstairs he saw that his uncle, dressed in a new suit, was ready. They smiled awkwardly at each other before Phil led Stiles to his car, which wasn’t as beautiful as Amelia’s Jeep, but was still a very nice car. They drove to a restaurant of Phil’s choosing, one a little less fancy then the Amelia’s pick, and got to know one another all over again.


	5. "Party Poopers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about having not posted the past two weeks. I was in the hospital and healing from a surgery. I'm so happy about all the kudos and hits this story has. I also should probably mention I don't have a beta so most of it is unedited. I just type it out and then copy paste. But yeah! I'll be posting two chapters this week, five and six, as an apology for missing the last two weeks.

 

                It was Thursday, an hour before Stark’s party. Amelia was already dressed in a long lace black dress. She had curled her hair and did a natural look with red lipstick. She had long black chandelier earrings and a red clutch. She had just reached Phil’s house, surprising Stiles at the door.

                “Hey, wanna go to a party?” She asked and held up a suit. Stiles eyed the suit that looked like it would fit him, and then looked at Amelia. “What kind of party?” He asked slowly and uncertainly.

                “Stark’s party. I’m sick of you not having fun. Your uncle isn’t here, I need a date, and you need some fun. Plus, you can shove the fact that you got to meet Tony Stark in the faces of all the assholes that made your life hard back in Cali. We are going to post lots of pictures on Facebook.” She shoved the suit into Stiles and shoved him into the door, closing the opened front door behind her.

                “Come on, we have an hour before the party starts, which means, go shower and change into the suit and I have shoes.” She smirked at Stiles’ dumbfound face. “Stiles! Come on.” She said, shaking the other teen. He nodded and quickly went upstairs to shower and change.

                Amelia didn’t have to wait long. Stiles was done in fifteen minutes and she gave him a pair of black socks and black dress shoes. “I put the red kerchief to match my clutch. You are my date, tonight. So I want to see a big smile on that handsome face of yours, okay?” Stiles nodded slightly. “What if I said no?” He asked. Amelia laughed and flipped her hair, before pulling him towards her jeep, “No one ever says no to me, Stiles.”

                Stiles smiled as she connected her phone and started playing _Georgia_ by Vance Joy. She drove the twenty minutes to Stark tower, where Stark held his parties on the top floor. She parked in a spot reserved for someone, that’s all Stiles’ knew and they quickly made their way into the building.

                “Amelia.” Stiles’ heard as they walked into the penthouse. “Tony.” She said, smiling, and kissed his cheek. “It’s great to see you, how’ve you been?” He asked, Stiles stood off to the side awkward and awestruck. “I’ve been good, bored, but good. How about you?” He smiled and said he was well before turning his head to look at the people coming in. He looked like he wanted to flee but stood where he was, planting a big smile on his face.

                “Hey, Tony? Can I ask for a picture with me, you, and my date, Stiles?” Tony finally turned his attention to Stiles. “Tony, this is Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, this is Tony Stark.” Tony smiled and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, kid.” Stiles nodded, smiling widely and took Tony’s hand, shaking it.

                “I’d say you two are welcome to the bar, but I doubt you’re over seventeen, Stiles, so stay away from the bar.” He said and looked towards the elevator as it dinged. His face looked strained as he went to put on a smile. “Don’t worry, Tony. I’ll drown myself in your alcohol. Oh, and thank you for the dress.” She smiled as he turned back to her and laughed, “Well of course, I couldn’t leave you dress less now, could I?”

                “Now can we take the picture, so I can go back to entertaining guests?” Tony asked.

                Amelia nodded and grabbed her phone. She asked someone to take a picture of them. Once the picture was taken, Tony kissed her cheek and shook Stiles’ hand again. “I’ll see you on Sunday?” He asked before he left, only waiting till Amelia nodded.

                “You. Are. Amazing.” Stiles said as she waved to Pepper, who was standing on the other side of the room.

                “How so?” She asked a smile on her lips as she grabbed a Champaign from a waiter passing by.

                “You just are.” Stiles said, smiling.

                Amelia pulled Stiles to the piano, where she made him sit next to her. She quickly looked towards Pepper, who had clanked her glass trying to get everyone’s attention. “If we cheer her on, maybe Amelia would grace us with a song.” She turned towards Amelia who looked at her like she was going to deny, but Pepper insisted. Amelia blushed and shyly smiled at the crowed. “Only for you, Pepper.” She said and Stiles quickly stood up, holding her clutch and drink as she sat, readying herself for the song she was going to play.

                “Okay, so this song is pretty well known now. But I’ve my own version of it, and it’s for Tony.” She said and winked at the man who laughed and stood close by.

                The notes were slow and deliberate as she moved her fingers with ease over the keys. Stiles didn’t know what song she was going for, but when the first words came out, he understood and smiled.

“You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

                She was soft with her words, they felt as if it were a secret she had to tell and it made the entire audience smile. Stiles saw as Tony had his phone out recording the song.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

                The way her fingers played the notes, it made Stiles listen to the lyrics with a whole new meaning. He understood why she chose it for Tony, but he felt so connected to the words. He was continually shot down, always pushed to points and expected to stay down.

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town, haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

                Stiles stood still as he felt her words hit him straight through his heart. He was always in the middle of a fight, always doing things and saying things, but no one heard him. Or, no one cared. He looked down at Amelia and swallowed at the lump forming in his throat.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium”

                Amelia had everyone clapping as she hit the last keys on the piano. Tony had given his phone to Happy who recorded as he walked up to the piano and hugged Amelia. “That was beautiful. Amelia, everyone.” Tony said as he kissed her cheek. A lot of people came up and took pictures of them and Amelia smiled through everyone. Tony nodded at Happy who ended the video recording allowing Amelia to turn and take her drink from Stiles, sipping it before turning to Tony and, the now approaching, Pepper.

                “That was amazing Amelia, thank you so much.” She said and hugged the teen. Amelia smiled shyly at her, “I only did it because you asked me to, but I wouldn’t have done it any other time.” She said and laughed as Tony pouted and asked about himself. They talked for a bit, Stiles standing by Amelia as he watched her talk to the two adults. His ears perked up when he heard Tony ask Amelia a question pertaining to her work. “So how’s the defrosting project? I hear it has Agent on edge.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Amelia rolled her eyes at him, “Did you hack in again, Tony? I swear, I need to build the firewall myself to keep you out.” Amelia said as she shook her head. “It’s all going smoothly. Thank you for asking. Are you also going to ask what I was doing at the airport since you clearly bugged Pepper and Happy?” He nodded his head, excitedly.

                “I was picking up Stiles.”

                “Oh, so you’re Phil’s nephew?” Pepper said as she turned towards the teen. “How’s Phil treating you? I know he can be somewhat of a workaholic.”

                “He’s the super dangerous, super-secret operative you picked up from the airport?” Tony gasped. Amelia and Pepper laughed. Amelia, trying to calm herself and shook her head. “Stiles is a high school student, Tony. I think you’ve fallen into the pit labeled gullible.” Amelia said. She winked at Stiles and turned towards Tony again, watching as he pouted.

                She turned towards Stiles and took a selfie picture with him. She quickly posted on her Facebook and captioned it with: “My date is the most handsome man in the room. **@Stiles Stilinski** , thank you for accompanying me to this event.” She posted it and just because Tony can, he commented, “You wish I were your date, but **@Stilinski** takes the second place prize.” And then he quickly snapped a picture of him and Pepper and Amelia with Stiles awkwardly standing in the back as he watched Pepper smile at Tony lovingly and Amelia glare at the camera.

                It was a really fun night and Stiles was glad Amelia dragged him to the party. He kept taking pictures with any famous person he could upon Amelia’s instructions. It was incredibly fun to have an album labeled “Stark’s Party” and watch all the comments from people back in Beacon Hills and his new school freak out about the fact that Tony Stark knows him. If only they knew.

                Everyone was starting to leave, but Amelia showed no signs of wanting to leave and Stiles had to go to school tomorrow. He was going to tell her when a group of people came into the place, masks on their faces and guns in their hands. Stiles stood there shocked. How was this his life? He looked towards Amelia, who was looking at the people with a neutral face.

                Tony looked pissed and he told Pepper to get everyone out before he ran towards a staircase. Amelia stayed where she was, as Pepper ushered everyone to move towards an area. They people didn’t seem to care as they moved towards him and Amelia. Amelia looked at him and pushed him, “Follow Pepper. Now!” She yelled, but, before he could turn, a man stood in front of him with a gun. He looked at the gun and then at the masked man. The man wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at Amelia. Pepper was already down the steps when she realized Stiles wasn’t with her. She instantly felt ice pour down her back as she looked around for the young man. “Stiles?” She called but no one showed any signs of him being there. “Oh no.” She whispered as she started climbing the stairs and dialing Phil’s number.

                “Phil!” She said into the phone, once he had picked up, as she continued to climb the steps. “there are a group of armed men in the penthouse, Amelia and Tony are there, we managed to get most of the people out, but,” She looked down and then up and tried to keep her tears at bay, “Stiles is still there, he didn’t come with us. I’m on my way back, but-“

                “No. Pepper, you have to keep yourself and the people who were able to get out safe. I will send agents right away. Amelia will be able to take care of Stiles. Do you understand me?” He said and she had to take a couple of deep breathes to calm herself. “Yes, okay.”

                Stiles barely had time to think before he kicked at the gun. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had scarier things in his face. He was able to unarm the man but it didn’t help much, considering the man was still able to fight. However, he didn’t have to do much fighting. Amelia jumped in and knocked the man out with three moves. “Stiles! Stairs! Now!” She yelled as she unarmed another man and knocked him out as well.

                He was almost frozen but he forced himself to move and go towards where Pepper had disappeared. He was almost there before Iron Man came flying in. He was almost relieved and thought Amelia would follow him, but she didn’t. She kept fighting alongside the hero.

                “Amelia. You need to keep Stiles safe.” A voice rang in her ear. She rolled her eyes. “He’s already at the stairs.” She said and looked to see he had passed. But he hadn’t gone anywhere. Because of this distraction, one of the men shot her. In return, Tony blasted him. She grunted and turned to run towards Stiles. She opened the door and told him to go before shutting the door in his face. She turned back and saw that Tony had been knocked out. “Tony!” She yelled and ran towards him. That was her problem in the field: she cared too much about her comrades. “Amelia.” She heard a voice sing-song. She stopped in her tracks as shivers ran down her back.

                She slowly turned around to see the man she thought was dead for five years now. Filipe Grum. The man who tortured her and forced her to do monstrous things before SHEILD found her. She stood tall and glared at him. “You’re supposed to be dead.” She said, venom dripping from every word.

                “I would have been. If I didn’t inject myself with your blood.” He smiled wickedly at her. She sneered at him as he held up his gun and pointed it at her. “I found out that a bullet through the heart doesn’t kill me. It took a while to heal, but I didn’t die. I wonder what would happen if I shot you in the head.” Amelia didn’t flinch at his words. She just stood as he laughed.

                Stiles didn’t listen to Amelia. He wouldn’t leave until he knew she was okay. He slowly opened the door, hearing the man say he wanted to shoot Amelia in the head. “Go ahead, test your theory.” She said, her words making Stiles look on with wide eyes as the man stopped laughing and smirked disgustingly at Amelia. “Any last words?” He said. Stiles didn’t expect Amelia to smirk back and kick at the man’s hand. The gun flew out of his hand and was caught by Amelia. She held it towards his head. “If you survive this, then I’ll just do to you what you did to me.” She sneered and shot him.

                Stiles was shocked and backed up into the door as the elevator dinged. “Amelia!” He heard. That voice was familiar. He looked shocked at his uncle as the man ran towards Amelia, a gun in his hand. “Amelia, are you…” He trailed off as he looked down at the man Amelia was looking at. “How is he alive?!” Came the question from a woman who stood by Phil. Amelia just looked at the man for a few moments. “He’s not alive anymore.” She said and handed the gun to Phil. She turned towards Tony. She removed his helmet, and checked his vitals. “Amelia?” The woman asked, it was almost a yell, if it wasn’t so calculated and _professional_.

                Stiles finally figured it out, they were probably government agents. _I mean who else would be here and have guns? Who else would know about what was going on here_. His thoughts were cut off as Amelia spoke again. “I need to speak to Director Fury.” She turned towards a few people. “You three, help get Mr. Stark to medical. Agent Hill, can you give me a ride to headquarters? Phil, you need to speak to your nephew.” She said, nodding towards him. Stiles’ eyes widened as Phil looked towards him.

                Everyone started to move instantly. Amelia leaving the building with Maria Hill. The three agents took Tony with them to medical and Phil took Stiles home. Somehow Pepper had tangled herself with Phil and Stiles, asking to stay with them until Amelia came home. Phil, of course, said yes.

                Stiles was confused as to why Pepper wanted to wait till Amelia was home. It confused him, and the fact that Amelia didn’t go to the hospital after being shot was just as confusing. He didn’t voice these, though, and kept quiet as his uncle drove them home. Once there, he figured his uncle will tell him what’s going on.

                They reached the house fairly quickly. Stiles wasn’t really ready to hear what had to be said, but he saw Pepper sit in the living room and followed her lead, taking the arm chair as his uncle took the other. “Stiles.” He said looking at his nephew, “About what you saw tonight, it’s fairly complicated to explain.”

                “You’re a government agent.” Stiles guessed. His uncle went to nod but stopped and just pondered the thought for a moment.

                “I’m a member of SHIELD. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I’m a level eight agent. Amelia is level seven. We are a secret agency that is meant to keep this country safe. We were actually founded in the forties after the war. I’m sorry about you finding out like this.” Phil said, he looked at his nephew, missing the way Pepper rolled her eyes. “You wouldn’t have told him if it weren’t for what happened tonight, Phil.” She said and looked at Stiles. “Don’t worry, Stiles. If I know anything, it’s that your Uncle wants you safe.”

                Stiles shook his head, “I know that, but I’m worried about Amelia. She got shot. Twice.” He didn’t miss the fact that she got shot when she told him to run the first time, and then the second time when she looked back at him. Phil looked at him with tired eyes as Pepper looked at Phil wide eyed. “She got shot and isn’t going to medical? Phil?” He sighed and looked at Pepper. “She probably doesn’t even notice that she got shot twice. Her pain sensory is dull.” He took out his phone and called Maria. “Agent Hill, is Amelia alright?” He heard Nick faintly on the other side of the phone. “I mean really, Amelia, you just barge into my office not even noticing that you are bleeding all over the place.” He heard Nick say. “She’s fine, one of the bullets is through and through. The other she actually got out herself, they are just stitching her up now.”

                “Oh come off it, Director. I told you what I had to. I want off the defrost project and in on this mission.”

                “Absolutely not. That is a suicide mission, Amelia. Right now you are injured, and you will stay on the defrost mission until further notice. Maria. Tell Phil I need him here as soon as he can come. We have another mission for him.” Nick sounded angry. Phil rolled his eyes. “I’d like at least a day, before I’m shipped off on another mission, Director.” He said, hearing Amelia get angry and say she could easily fight, even with these wounds. Agent Hill relayed his message to Nick, who took the phone from him.

                “Phil, I don’t care if you are sleeping right now, I need you to go to New Mexico. We have a Code Grey.” Phil instantly sat up. “A code grey? I’ll be there as soon as Amelia gets here.” He said, not sure he wants to leave Pepper and his nephew alone right now.

                “A _code grey_ , Nick. That’s so unfair. Why do I have to sit here and watch the capsicle defrost while Phil gets to see the cool stuff?” He heard Amelia say. “Amelia, need I remind you that you are injured.” Nick said, sternly and then to Phil, “She’s heading out now, make sure you get Pepper to make her get some rest.” He suddenly sounded very tired. Amelia didn’t say anything as Fury gave Maria’s phone back to her.

                “I’ll let you know as soon as Stark’s awake.” Nick said to Amelia as Maria said her goodbyes.

                Amelia arrived a few minutes before Phil left to headquarters. She sneered at Phil and dropped herself on the couch. “Amelia, office.” Phil said before walking into the room with the feather incident. They were in the room for a few minutes before Stiles and Pepper heard shouting. “I’m not lying Phil. I would never lie about this. How could you say that I’m lying?”

                “I don’t know Amelia. Maybe because it’s impossible. How the hell-“ Phil’s voice cut off. They didn’t hear anything else, until again, Amelia burst out, “I did what I had to. That’s more than I can say for you. I put my life on the line basically on the daily, and you’re questioning my loyalty? Fuck you.” Phil’s response wasn’t heard and Pepper and Stiles looked at each other as they heard a crash. Then the door opened and an angry Amelia walked out.

                 “I’m not a babysitter. Give your nephew your car so he can drive to school himself.” She said, knowing she won’t really turn her back to the teen. She actually started to care for him and felt protective of him, not that she’d admit it to Stiles.

                “I’ll probably be back in a few weeks, keep the house in check, if you need anything call Amelia, or Maria. They will help as much as they can.” He said, ignoring Amelia, but giving Stiles’ his car keys as he left the house with an overnight bag and headed for the car Agent Maria Hill was waiting for him in.

                “How are you?” Pepper asked Amelia. Stiles didn’t think she wanted to answer but Amelia looked at the older woman and smiled sadly. “Well, considering, a man I thought was dead for the past five years, was actually alive and tried to kill me? Or the fact that Phil is questioning my loyalty to Shield? I’m alright. I just… Memories surfacing, not something I really want when I have to sit on my hands until I heal.” She sneered at the ground. “I thought he was dead.” She almost growled. Pepper got up and hugged her. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” She said. Amelia knew it wasn’t okay. They were still alive, still torturing her in their own way. She hugged Pepper back anyway and nodded. “Thanks, Pep.” She smiled.

                “Stiles.” She said, looking at the kid who looked guilty and scared. “What’s wrong?” She asked, turning Pepper’s attention towards the other teen. “It’s just- you got hurt, Amelia. You got hurt trying to keep me safe.” He said. She looked at him with fierce eyes. “I didn’t get hurt for saving you. I got hurt because I wasn’t fast enough. It’s not like I’m in much pain anyway. I didn’t even feel it until Ni-er- Director Fury forced me to go to medical as I talked to him.” She shrugged and smiled at him. “Don’t blame yourself. It’s a psychological effect. People react to things differently. Like, you might be able to face a dangerous animal without flinching, but when it comes to a gun you could freeze up.” She shrugged. “I can face anything though, I’m just that awesome.” She smirked at the other teen, getting a laugh out of Pepper. He smiled a small smile and blinked back the tears that stung his eyes.

                He was about to say something when his phone began to ring. He looked down to see his father calling. “Hello.” He said, trying to sound normal. “Stiles!” His father said to him from the other line. “Oh, god, thank god you’re okay. I heard there was trouble at Stark tower and saw that you were there for a party. Are you okay, son?” the sheriff said.

                “Yeah, dad. I’m okay.” Stiles said. His voice was strong, but Amelia could see how tired he looked. “Amelia kept me safe, don’t worry.” He said, looking at her and smiling softly. He heard his father laugh and then yawn. “I’m glad to hear that son. I need to sleep for a few hours before going back to the station. I’ll talk to you as soon as I wake up in the morning.”

                “Of course, Dad. Sleep well.” Stiles said and hung up. After that call he only got call after call from Lydia and Melissa. They too were calling to check up on him, Melissa saying she had to go back on her shift, before hanging up. Lydia stayed on the line and told him how stupid he was. “You can get up in the faces of werewolves, but you run at the sound of guns? Really Stilinski?” She said it as a joke. He tried to laugh it off, but the quiver in his voice could be heard. Amelia smiled softly at him as she handed him a mug, and when had she gotten up to make tea? She handed another one to Pepper and they were quiet as they sipped from their mugs. “He’ll be okay, Pep.” He heard Amelia say, as Lydia continued on to talk about how cool it was that he got to meet Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.

                “I know. I just, he’s almost died so many times. It’s scary.”

                “You worry too much. If I know anything, and I know a lot, it’s that Tony’s a tough guy. He’ll make it.”

                “Thank you, Amelia.”

                “Don’t mention it. I’m getting live feed from medical right now on my phone, as soon as he wakes up, we’ll know.” She said and nodded as Pepper gave her a small smile.

                “Who’s with you?” Lydia asked Stiles as he sipped his tea. “Amelia and Ms. Potts.” He mumbled as he continued to drink the tea, and wow was this amazing tea. “What kind of tea is this? It’s super good.” He didn’t miss the smirk on Amelia’s face as she sipped her own drink. “Chai black tea with mint and extra ginger.” She relaxed, visibly, as Stiles tries to calm Lydia down from her excitement.

                “You have Pepper Potts with you? The Pepper Potts? Stiles, Introduce me!” Stiles had already put her on speaker and so Pepper laughed at Lydia’s words as Amelia rolled her eyes. “She didn’t even show that much enthusiasm when I met her. Lucky you Pep. If only I was famous for my firmness and being able to put Iron Man in line.”

                “Are you kidding me? She is the most influential business woman in all of _America_. How can you sit there and say that she is only good for two things?” Pepper smirked at Amelia as Stiles laughed at both woman. “It’s not like – You know what. You’re right. Pepper is badass.” She grinned at Pepper and got up, bowing before saying, “What do you wish my queen?” Stiles laughed harder as the redhead blushed at the brunette’s actions.

                “Oh please. If anything, you’re way more badass than I am. I mean I can’t say that I have a PHD in any field, let alone two. Plus I can only speak one other language other than English. You would be the most badass business woman if Phil didn’t have a hold on you already.”

                “Yeah well, he got full dibs from when I was twelve. If it had been Stark, I think I would be way whinier.” She laughed as Pepper smirked and nodded. She went to get up and winced. “Yeah, nope. That actually hurts to do.” She pouted as she looked at her shoulder. “I hate guns.” Amelia pouted as she sipped her tea. It wasn’t like she couldn’t feel the pain. She could. It was the fact that from ages six through twelve she was forced to endure the worse kinds of pain, so her sensory to pain like a bullet wound was a whole lot of dulled.

                “Are you sure, you’re going to be okay?” Stiles said, realizing Lydia had gone quiet on the other end.

                “Yeah, I heal fast. One of the good things about being me.” She smirked before her mind flashed. She gasped, looking around wide eyed. “Um. I’ll be right back.” She said, as she got up, not even wincing as she put pressure on her shoulder.

                Stiles and Pepper looked at each other. Lydia speaking up. “Hey, Stiles. Did you know Jackson moved from London to New York?” She said it like it was not a big deal. “He’s actually going to that same school you are, I believe. Boy will he be surprised when he sees you there.” Stiles looked down at his phone like Lydia had traveled through it and grew two heads.

                “Lyds. You have the worst way of trying to cheer a guy up. Why would I be happy to find out the guy who pretty much bullied me throughout my life, is moving to my town and school?” Lydia laughed at him and he could just picture her shaking her head.

                “He doesn’t hate you, Stiles. It’s actually… He actually thanks you, for saving him, back in freshman year.” Stiles was confused, he didn’t really do much, just hit Jackson with his jeep. But he shrugged and looked at Pepper. “Hey, Lyds. I’m actually really tired, talk to you later?” He asked before moving his finger to the end button, waiting to press it until Lydia said her goodbyes.

                Pepper looked at Stiles for a second, she was about to ask what was going on before Amelia came in, her face pale as she hung up the phone. “Um, we have to go to my house. Stiles, get some clothes ready so you can go to class tomorrow.” She nodded as she started putting things away.


	6. "It's all a mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the previous chapter there was a section where Amelia says something to Lydia, just a heads up, she was not trying to make Pepper seem insignificant. It was more of a teasing thing with Pepper so yeah. I hope you like this chapter. Big reveal that you all probably predicted. ENJOY!

       “Amelia? What’s wrong? What happened?” Pepper said as she looked at the girl driving the car at a fast pace. Amelia looked towards Pepper smiling before quickly moving her eyes back to the road.

        “Nothing, Shield stuff. It’s- don’t worry about it.” Amelia said, smiling at Pepper before turning onto another street. She came up to a house, it looked like an old fashioned villa style house with a lot of land surrounding it.

       As she parked, Stiles began to question what had happened back at his uncle’s house to make her quickly want to leave. He felt like if he turned on the news he might find something like a bomb going off in the neighborhood or something. He knew that wasn’t the case. He sighed and followed Amelia’s lead in leaving the car and heading towards the house.

       Amelia barely registered if Pepper and Stiles were following her or not. She kept replaying what she saw as she came to her front door. She unlocked it and quickly got in. She had called Nick to let him know what she had seen, making sure to say that he _should_ check up on Filipe. When the director did check up on the man, he turned out to be alive and healing. Amelia had cursed and asked for a protection detail to be sent to her house so she can bleed the man out of her blood. Nick had said he’d have someone he trusted do it, but Amelia wasn’t going to take any chances. Besides, the only person who had the killer instinct in them was Amelia herself.

       She turned towards the two people standing in the doorway. Pepper stood with her back straight, in a professional way, while Stiles stood awkwardly as he gaped at the house around him. “I’ve called for a protective detail. It’s a precaution. I’ve got to go to the –er –I’ve got to go to headquarters to check up on a few things. Liza will show you to your rooms.” Amelia said, nodding to a servant who was standing off to the side awaiting her orders. Liza came over, smiling at Stiles and Pepper and motioning with her hand toward a hallway.

        “Wait, but Amelia, what’s going on?” Pepper asked, turning towards the younger woman. “Turns out people can survive bullets through the head.” Amelia said, smiling stiffly. Pepper looked at the teen in confusion. Stiles looked at her wide eyed. He remembered Amelia’s words. “ _If you survive this, I’ll do to you what you did to me._ ” What had that man done to Amelia? How the hell did he survive that bullet? He was so confused, so frustrated with the lack of answers. Hell, this was worse than Beacon Hills. At least there, he got answers.

        “How-“ Pepper didn’t get to finish what she was saying because there was a knock on the door. “That must be Agent May.” Amelia said and walked over to the door, letting the older agent in. “Please, keep them safe until I call with the all clear.”

        “Director Fury isn’t happy about this Amelia. You’re still injured.” Melinda said. Her lips in a thin line.

        “Director Fury can shove it. I made a promise to that man, and he’s still alive.” She smiled darkly at the older woman before nodding towards Pepper and Stiles. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Liza will show you to your rooms and then to the dining room for some food before you sleep. Make yourselves at home.” She then turned back to Melinda, pleading with her to understand how much she needed these two to stay safe.

        “I’ll take care of them.” Melinda said as Amelia nodded again, walking out the door, heading for Shield.

           ∞                            ∞                                            ∞                                            ∞                            ∞

       When she got there, she quickly went to Nick’s office. His assistant had said he wasn’t available but Amelia had given her a look and walked in anyway. He was in a meeting with two men. He sighed and looked at Amelia with anger. “Agent Zed, I’d appreciate it if you waited outside, until this meeting is over.” Amelia looked at him for a second, before calming herself and nodding, “I apologize for my intrusion, I just had an urgent matter to discuss with you Director. Please excuse my rudeness.” She said turning her attention towards the other two men in the office. She quickly retreated, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

       Those men were part of the group that had found her when she was six. Whether Nick knew it or not, he had let devils into his office. She quickly had a seat in front of his office. She felt as if she were in store for the principal’s office. Waiting for almost another whole hour, the meeting finally ended, and Nick motioned for her to enter his office.

        “Those men, they were from that base.” Amelia said as soon as the doors shut. Nick looked up at her confused, before it dawned on him, they were on the bad side. “Did you see them before?”

        “They are older now, but I can’t forget any of the faces I saw on that base. They were there. Many times.” Amelia looked around the office, “who were they?”

        “Government officials whom needed information about a few known criminals.”

        “Did you see the way they looked at me? When you called me Agent Zed, I mean.” She looked at Nick for a second, realizing that he might have missed the play of their features when she barged in.

        “I saw a glance. I didn’t know what to make of it. Figured, maybe they were mad because you barged into my office in the middle of a meeting.” Fury said, looking at her a little peeved.

        “I’m sorry. I needed to see the body. The area is blocked off to anyone below level eight. I can’t go in.” Amelia said, she looked down and waited for Nick to start yelling at her for being rude and almost blowing her cover.

        “I’ll give you clearance. I should have done so before the meeting. I’m sorry.” His apologizing made Amelia worry. She looked up to see him looking at her expectantly. “I- You just apologized. To me.” She looked at him, trying to see if, maybe, someone was trying to take his place. He laughed. “Yes I can do that when I make a mistake, Amy.” He smiled and got off the edge of his desk.

        “I’ll be moving the body to the lab. Once you have Miss Potts and Mr. Stilinski safe, we will be moving you permanently to the lab. He is close to waking up. His vitals are almost fully functional, and we need to make sure you’re there so none of the other doctors screw up.”

        “Oh great. Even more reason for me to slam my head against the walls.” Amelia muttered sarcastically. She slumped down into a nearby seat and closed her eyes. “I hate sitting on my hands, Nick. If you move the body, I want your approval to do anything to him. If he wakes up, and it seems like he will, I want the ability to drain him of blood _my way._ ” Nick looked at the young girl and at the darkness on her face.

        “Are you sure you’re willing to go that far?” Nick asked her. He knew she had a darkness in her when it came to the people who tortured her for the first six years of her life. He just didn’t know where it started and where it ended. He knew she could kill them with no remorse, but to torture a man until he bled out was a new level he’s never seen her show.

        “Anyway, what’s the code grey in New Mexico that you sent Coulson to?” Amelia said, ignoring the question he asked.

        “A hammer fell from the sky.” He said, matter-of-factly, like it was normal for hammers to fall from the skies. “It created a crater as if it were a small meteor, so I sent Phil to make sure everything is alright.”

        “You mean to make sure it’s not extraterrestrial?” Amelia said, looking at him sarcastically. Nick rolled his eye at her and sat down in the chair across from her. “We have alien technology popping up everywhere. It could be a weapon.”

        “A hammer. Sounds like Thor god of thunder to me. You know, that Asgardian Norse mythology.”

        “A god?” Nick asked, looking at the young girl skeptically. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

        “You’ll believe a man survived for seventy years in ice, a young girl is psychic and aliens, but you won’t believe that there are demi-gods out there?” Amelia asked him. She looked at him with a smirk and shook her head as he looked at her, not changing his opinion. “Sometimes, Nicky, you have to be open to the possibility that what you believe might not always be the case. Or in your case, you need to expand your beliefs.” Amelia smiled at the older man and then turned towards the door. “And yes, Nick. I am willing to go that far. The man did much worse to me. I have most off the scars to prove it.” She then left the man alone to wonder what exactly happened to this young girl, yet again.

       She never talked about it. Maybe a few times she would tell a story, mentioning a man named Wint or a few people whom she had hurt when they tried to hurt her, but she never really told anyone about what happened to her. He sighed. The girl was family to him. She had come in at twelve, pried his heart out of his chest and took it with her. He loved her, as if she were his sister, or, dare he say it, daughter. Yet, as the days went by and he saw how smart and strong she truly was, he feared for her safety and quickly gave her to Phil to take care of her.

       She can make him believe just about anything because of her honesty. Will make him believe anything because of her stubbornness, and, to top that off, will fight till she dies because of her caring and loyalty. She was the perfect soldier because of Them, but the perfect person because of him and Phil. He looked down at the picture she had posted on Facebook of her and Stiles. He smiled at how beautiful and happy she looked and hoped that more days like that will come.

       He quickly closed up his phone and got ready for the next meeting her had. He couldn’t let anyone know how vulnerable he was when it came to her, not even Amelia herself could know how much he cared. He got up and sat in his seat again, opening his computer to look over some files on Agent Grant Ward. He needed to know what this man was capable of to see if he was fit for the next mission he was going to assign him.

          ∞                            ∞                                            ∞                                            ∞                            ∞

       Amelia made it back quickly. She had checked up on Tony, he was awake and muttering about how he hated hospitals and Shield. She had explained what had happened and he said he was fine, just pain in his arm, nothing new. With that she asked if he could be released and the doctor there said yes. With him in the car with her, talking about how awesome that party had been, and the song, and just _everything_ , Amelia didn’t feel bored.

       He had avoided talking about the men that came in, seeing that it was a sore subject for Amelia when he mentioned it the first time. Amelia appreciated it. She knew Tony had questions, but didn’t think he could restrain himself. “You did good tonight. With that boy, I mean.” He said. Amelia looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

        “I mean, he looks too old for his age. He looked like he had seen things. And when the men came in, he didn’t hesitate to stay and fight. You must have known something was up and wanted to help.”

        “I’ve seen the look he holds. It’s a look I see a lot in the mirror when I come home from a mission. He must have been through a lot. Plus, have you seen the messages pouring in from California on his pictures?” Amelia smirked as tony took out his phone and scrolled through it. “Wow, there’s a kid named Scott who just sounds like a douche about all this.” Tony said as he looked up at the road, “Where are we going?” He asked almost as soon as Amelia reached her house.

        “My house, you need to upgrade your security, so until then, you’re staying here.” Amelia looked at the older man as he looked at her house. “I like the house, it’s nice. I’m impressed.” He said looking at her with a look that made her want to punch it off. She settled on rolling her eyes and getting out of the car. He laughed and followed her into the house, where they smelled food. “Oh I’m starving.” Tony said as he started to follow his nose. Amelia smiled fondly at the man as he made himself at home. She followed him into the dining room.

       Pepper and Stiles were seated at the table not really eating but they were talking. “It’s just that kids seem to care less and less about the important stuff and more about getting drunk and ‘yolo’.” Stiles laughed at Peppers words, but startled when he heard Amelia and Tony’s laughter. “Tony!” Pepper exclaimed and she jumped out of her seat and pulled tony into a hug. He hugged back instantly, the cast on his hand going unnoticed by Pepper as he squeezed her. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Pepper whispered. Amelia smiled at the two but it didn’t last long.

       Her mind flashed. She saw something that brought tears to her eyes. She looked down, her eyes filled with tears as she quickly backed out of the room. How could she not have known? The man she had seen as a friend, as a great friend, was her father. She looked up at Tony for a second, realizing she must have created a ruckus. “I- I need. Excuse me.” She said as the tears fell from her eyes. She ran out of the room, towards the gym.

       She finally found something from her past but neither one of them knew it. Hell, Tony probably just thought of her as a shield agent. She locked the door behind her and slid down to the ground. Her father. He was her father. She smiled but the tears didn’t stop. She held herself as she thought of what her life could have been like if Tony had known about her, if she lived with him.

       She looked down at the mat, she had to pull herself together. What triggered her flash now? She took deep breathes, pulling her phone out of her pocket and sending a quick text to Barton.

       _I’m scared, Barton._ She knew it was weird for her to say the words.

       _What’s wrong?_ Quickly came the reply. His quick reply showed how worried he was. Those words rarely ever came from her.

       _I think I just found my father._

       _Really? What’s his name? I’ll run a background check._

       _No. There is no need. It’s Tony Stark. I just, Clint I’m_ scared _. I’ve never felt so scared._

       _Sit tight, I’ll ask for a day off and be there as soon as I can._

       Amelia smiled down at her phone. Barton was like a brother to her. He was always there, always ready to come to her rescue, to protect her, believe her. She quickly sent a reply of okay before pocketing her phone and getting up. She was about to make her way to the bathroom in the gym before a knock on the door stopped her. “Amelia.” It was Melinda. She quickly opened the door to the older woman.

        “What happened?” She asked as soon as she entered the room.

        “I – nothing.” Amelia said, steeling herself. She smiled at the older woman. “I just got hit with a wave of emotions and it scared me.” She lied coolly and Melinda seemed to believe her. “You got embarrassed because your started crying?” She asked, as if that was the reason she ran out. Amelia nodded, looking up and smiling.

        “I’m a secret government agent. I don’t cry. So when I do, it’s embarrassing.” She looked down and played with her hands. She was embarrassed that she did that. She didn’t expect to be all emotional, let alone cry in front of three people she didn’t fully trust. Which pretty much was a lie, she trusted Pepper and Tony and was beginning to trust Stiles. It was the fact that she knew they would see her again that embarrassed her.

        “It’s okay to cry, Amelia.” Melinda said, smiling softly at the young girl. Amelia nodded and looked up, putting a smile on her face. “I know. I just, old habits.” Amelia said and Melinda looked at her confused at first before understanding and pulling her into a hug. “Amelia, I’m here for you, we all are. You don’t need to carry it all on your shoulders alone.” Amelia hugged back and held on to the warmth she felt from the otherwise stoic woman. “It’s not that easy, Melinda. I’ve spent so long holding it all in, and now one of the men is alive. Six years of my life spent in pain and torture and now one of the men responsible is laying in a body bag _healing_ and another two made their ways into the government. I just, I need to be in control. I need to end them.” Amelia said, her voice going cold. “It’s getting bad, Melinda.” She looked at the woman and then walked over to the bathroom.

       She washed her face and looked at the older woman. “It’ll be okay. I’ve been ordered to stay at the lab until the defrost project is done. At least I can focus on my work and forget about all this.”  She smiled and they made their way out of the room. “Well, if it makes you feel better, Director Fury has me on desk duty.” Amelia laughed and nodded. “Sorry to hear that. Must be boring.”

        “It is.” She said, her voice holding a little irritation. Amelia smiled and they made their way back to the dining room.


	7. "Wolfies in New York."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, I've been busy with exams ; ~;

It had been an awkward night, last night. Amelia had awkwardly apologized for her acting so strangely, but Stiles couldn’t help but notice the looks she kept sneaking towards Tony. It was as if she wanted to tell him something but couldn’t say it.

To make it worse, they were sending a bodyguard with him to school. Why he needed a body guard? Well Phil requested it. To make it even more worse, the bodyguard was a shield agent who seemed irritated by the fact that he was on babysitting duty. His name was Paul. He had insisted that Stiles only call him Paul. Stiles sighed as he finished getting dressed in his school clothes. Amelia was gone by the time he woke up. Agent May said that she was at work, and won’t be back for some time.

Tony woke up around the same time as him and Pepper and they all had breakfast before going their separate ways. Tony was scolded for wanting to go back to Stark tower to go to his lab. His excuse was that he needed to fix up his security system, but Pepper had called Happy and told him to specifically make sure that Tony doesn’t do anything like kill himself.

Stiles got into his uncle’s car, his bodyguard sitting in the passenger seat irritated by Stiles insistence on driving. Stiles didn’t like Paul, he was kind of a dick. So Stiles took that irate look on Paul’s face and put a smirk on his. They quickly got to his school from Amelia’s house. Stiles wasn’t looking forward to seeing Jackson, but he figured, a familiar face might be good for him. He quickly parked and went to the front office where they had to inform the principle that his uncle wants him to have a bodyguard because of recent events.

“I don’t understand why I need you, Paul. I mean, not to be rude or anything, but what are teenagers going to do to me? Besides I wasn’t the target last night.” Stiles said as they made their way into the building. They were fairly early so there weren’t many students around, but the ones that were there eyed Paul and Stiles. “I don’t know why Director Fury and Agent Coulson wanted me to be your bodyguard either, Stiles. All I know is that you are important to Agent Coulson and Agent Zed, and since I’m below their clearance levels I can’t complain.” He said honestly, and Stiles looked at him confused before coming to a stop in front of the office. “Agent Zed?”

“Agent Amelia Zed. You’re staying at her house and don’t even know her last name?”

“Her last name on Facebook is Sparrow.” Stiles said matter-of-factly.

“Do you actually think she’d put her real last name on Facebook?”

Stiles looked at him for a second before smirking, “I like your sassiness. I’ll keep you for now. Come on, we have a principal to woo.” Paul muttered “I’m flattered,” before following Stiles into the office. Once there they quickly got the paperwork done to allow Paul entrance into all of Stiles’ classes.

As they were exiting the Principals office, Stiles came face to face with a shocked Jackson. “Stiles?” He said as the older teen looked at the younger awkwardly. “Hi there, wolfy.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jackson asked, looking at Stiles, waiting for a reply expectantly. That was when Paul jumped in. “Mr. Stilinski, if you don’t want to be late for your first class, I suggest we leave now. Mr. Coulson would have my head if you got detention on my watch.” Stiles looked at Paul like he grew another head before he started laughing. It was a deep laugh, straight from the belly. “God, Paul you are… My uncle can deal with me having a detention.”

“I can’t. As I understand, Miss Zed would like you to go to the gym right after your classes today so that you can begin training.” Stiles rolled his eyes and turned towards the werewolf who stood staring at Stiles shocked and confused. “I’ll see you around Jackson.” He smiled stiffly and then exited the office with Paul leading. Jackson seemed to be following Stiles, but he pretended not to notice as he sent Lydia text after text. Cursing himself as he realized that she was probably asleep because of the time difference.

_Stiles, stop texting me or I swear I will fly to New York and kill you myself._

Stiles looked wide-eyed at his phone and then smiled fondly before pocketing the device and entering his homeroom.

He was surprised to see Jackson walk in after him and raised his brow questioningly at the other teen.

“I have homeroom here…” He said and quickly sat in a seat making himself small. Stiles nodded and sat in his usual seat, which happened to be next to Jackson. Paul took his place in the back of the room and stood watching as students came into the class. Most of them eyed Paul as he kept his shades on and stood professionally. Stiles shook his head at the older man and just shrunk in his seat.

It was weird to say the least, that the homeroom teacher was late. Stiles never expected Mr. Santos to be late. Ever. He seemed to love punctuality. So when the door opened and in walked Amelia dressed in a professional way, he choked on air. Jackson gave him a confused look but didn’t do anything as Amelia walked over to the board and wrote her name, or rather her alias.

“Hello, I’m Miss Roman.” She smiled at the class. “Mr. Santos came down with the flu and so I’ll be subbing this class until he gets better.” Stiles looked at her, pretty much glared at her as she set down her bag and took out a folder. “I’ll start with roll call.” Stiles saw Jackson visibly relax as Amelia went through the list. Seems like Wolfy doesn’t like introducing himself.

“Stiles Stilinski.” She said, making Jackson look at him again. Confusion on his face, because Stiles was not written on the roster. Amelia smirked at him as he slowly raised his hand and then quickly continued.

The entire class was tense and awkward for Stiles as Amelia taught the class Biology. He didn’t realize how educated she was, almost forgetting she had a PHD. One student made a lame remark to her about how she looked too young to be a sub and she retorted with, “Well I’m not a full time teacher, I sub to earn cash so I can continue my education. If you must know, though, I do have a PHD in molecular biology.” Everyone seemed to love her. She taught wonderfully, not that Stiles could focus much on what she was saying. He couldn’t help but realize that she was dressed in yet another long sleeved shirt and a long skirt. He realized the fourth time he hung out with her that she only wore long clothing. The day was hot and so Stiles wore the shortest shorts he owned and a wife beater. Amelia was in a long sleeved white V-neck and leggings.

After class, everyone quickly left. Stiles slowing his pace so that he could talk to Amelia before going to his next class. Once everyone had cleared out, he made his way to the front where Amelia and Paul were talking. “I don’t understand. If you’re going to be on the grounds, why am I here?” Paul had asked.

“Director Fury wanted me here the first day. To make sure there were no surprises. I won’t be here after today.”

“Why? I mean, not to be rude or anything, but why is it such a big deal that I’m protected when I wasn’t the target last night?” Stiles said as he bit his lip in frustration. “And don’t be all cryptic about it either. Paul pretended not to know, but both of you know something.”

“Stark tower was hacked into last night. They got footage of you kicking at one of the armed men. Until we have all those men in custody and behind bars, you aren’t safe. I’m sorry Stiles, but this is for your own protection.”

“Amelia, no offence, but you were shot. _Last night_. Why are you here?”

“Like I said earlier, Stiles, the director wanted me here. I do as I’m told.”

“But Agent May said you were going to be in the lab as of today. Like no seeing you until your project was done.”

“I was told when I reached the lab to come here today. Stiles, please stop debating this. I’m tired, frustrated and very irritated. I want to be at the lab, would rather be there, but because of last night’s events I have to be here surrounded by teenagers who think their biggest problems are breaking nails.” She sounded just as she described and Stiles dropped the subject, not before mentioning to Amelia that she was a teenager herself.

He quickly left the room and headed towards his English class, noticing that Jackson was at a locker just by the door. Great, werewolf heard everything. Just what he needed, another person who had more questions than he had answers for.

The werewolf closed the locker and quickly made his way down the hall, ducking his head so no one noticed him as Stiles watched him go. He sighed and followed suit. His class was that way anyway.

Paul scanned the hallways and noted any strange behaved teens. They took no chances with this group. Amelia was recruited when she was six, who knew how many teenagers they had recruited.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, Jackson was in all of Stiles’ classes, even came and sat near Stiles at lunch. Finally Stiles had given up and started talking to the wolf. He started by asking questions of London before asking why Jackson was in New York.

“You don’t know?” He had asked, like Stiles not knowing was big news.

“Don’t know what?” Stiles had asked, annoyed by Jackson’s schoolboy games.

“Derek is here. I needed – er – family contact.” He had said, eyeing Paul before looking down at his sandwich.

“I didn’t know that, no.” Stiles said, looking down at his own lunch of a burger and fries. Amelia had given him the bag when he went to see what she was up to for lunch. Apparently she had to teach and she was so peeved by it, but she had gone out to lunch in an earlier hour and so bought Stiles and Paul some food back with her.

“Yeah, well he invited me to stay with him. Said I could stay as long as I needed. He said he was expecting his cousin soon, but didn’t know when. I didn’t know he had a cousin though.”

Stiles looked at the boy as he took another bite out of his sandwich before shaking his head. “Um, yeah. Turns out Peter had a freaky past and Derek’s mom wanted him to forget about. He has a daughter. Her name is Malia.” Stiles smiled at his sandwich as he remembered the were-coyote.

“Peter?! Like ki- er – crazy Peter?” Jackson asked. He knew the man had come back to life. Seen the man right before he left for London. He hated the man, but he was even more surprised that he had a kids.

“Yeah. Crazy Peter. She isn’t anything like her parents though. She’s wonderful. Still trying to learn how to function in human society, but she’s great nonetheless.” Stiles said smiling at Jackson.

“You love her?” Jackson asked. It came off as more of a statement but Stiles answered anyway. “I do. I thought I loved her in a romantic way. Looking back now, though, we were doomed from the start. We met in Eichen, actually started our relationship there.” Stiles looked up at the ceiling in the cafeteria before looking back at Jackson who looked at him with an amused look. “I’ll give you all the details some other time.” He said and smirked as Jackson gaped at him. “You. In a mental hospital? With Derek’s cousin? You have some balls man.” Jackson said and laughed as he shook his head, eating the last of his sandwich.

“But yeah, I love her. She’s actually one of my best friends.” He heard Paul cough and looked at the older man who looked at him with a raised brow.

“What? Got something to say Paul?” Stiles asked and smirked as the older man, who was almost done with his burger, shook his head and rolled his eyes behind his shades. “You just remind me of your uncle. The way you talk about a friend.” Stiles gaped at the man as he realized, for the first time, the man must have known Phil personally to be put in this position. Phil wouldn’t just throw any agent at him, he’d assign someone he trusted and since Amelia had her own assignments, Phil must have chosen Paul. “Well I guess that’s a good thing. I heard my uncle is very loyal.”

“That he is.” Paul nodded as he started on his fries. Stiles took a second to smile at Paul before turning to Jackson. “Hey. Wanna hang out tonight? I mean I have this thing right after school, and I’m sure Amelia wouldn’t mind if you came over to her place, but I’d have to ask her nonetheless, but if she says yes, wanna come over?” He didn’t expect Jackson to nod so quickly, but the blush that spread on his face was worth it. “I’d like that. If this Amelia doesn’t mind, that is.” He said politely, surprising Stiles. “They really beat the manners into you in London, huh?” Stiles jokes but Jackson looked down before smiling stiffly and drinking from his bottle of water.

Well damn. Stiles started to feel guilty but quickly changed the subject to Derek. “So you’re staying at Derek’s?” Jackson nodded, seemingly grateful at the subject change. “Yeah.”

“So he’s here?”

“Yes, Stilinski. I remember saying that before.” Stiles smirked and then shrugged. “He’s invited too, just because he’s a sourwolf and never thought to tell me about him being in the same city as me. That Jackass.”

Over all, Stiles was happy he talked to Jackson, and, after talking to Amelia, he was able to give Jackson the go ahead in coming over. He was excited to see Jackson, and more importantly Derek. The older wolf had left when they were still in Mexico and it kind of broke Stiles’ heart, not that he’d mention that. To anyone.

His excitement was short lived, though, because of the training he was in for. He didn’t expect his uncle to go as far as to train him in all kind of martial arts and fighting techniques. It was a three hour session and Stiles cursed the day he met Amelia. However, he knew that his uncle was right in wanting him to know how to fight. If he didn’t learn it now he might be dead by the first day he spends in Beacon Hills. He accepted the pain and torture as he was constantly hit and taught how to block said hits.

When he got to Amelia’s house he was met with Amelia and an older man fighting on the grass to the side of the house. “You’re growing soft, Barton.” Amelia had barked before she attacked the man again. Stiles had almost run up to her and stopped her but Paul had shook his head and laughed. Stiles figured the man, Barton, must be another agent.

“I’m not growing ‘soft’ Amelia. You’re injured. I’m going easy on you.” Even saying that, Stiles saw that the man was out of breath. Amelia laughed and took the man down before standing up and looking down at him. “I call that soft.” She smirked before letting the man up, who laughed and accepted her help. They grabbed towels that had been laid on the lawn chairs nearby and wiped at their sweat before turning to Stiles.

“Hi Stiles. Meet Agent Clint Barton. Barton, this is Phil’s nephew, Stiles.”

“Nice to meet you.” The archer said as Stiles quickly nodded and replied with a likewise.

“I thought you were going to be gone for the day?” Stiles had said to Amelia, it came off as more of a question though and Amelia smiled softly before going to answer. She was interrupted by an approaching car and everyone turned to look towards the car. Amelia shrugged and said she was allowed the day off to ‘recover’. Stiles noticed her attire then, her arms and midsection were bare and he could see the bandages from the bullets, but he also saw so many scars coating her body. He swallowed and looked away, towards the now parking car. “I’m glad you’re allowed time to recover.” He said and nodded at Clint before walking towards the car.

Jackson came out of the car first, approaching Stiles cautiously but then throwing his arms around the other teen and secretly scenting him. Stiles gladly hugged the wolf back. After that, Derek had stood off to the side, not expecting Stiles to do what Jackson did. He hugged back without hesitation and scented the teen as he took in the younger males scent. Jackson rolled his eyes at them and then turned towards Amelia and the other two men. “Um. . . You’re Miss Roman. . . I didn’t know Stiles was living with you.” He said, noticing her scars and bandages. She smiled softly and shook her head. “I’m Amelia. I was only asked to sub at the school because my boss is friends with the Principal and they needed a biology sub ASAP. I’m only seventeen though, so I had to use that alias.” She smiled and held up her hand, which Jackson shook awkwardly.

“Uh, you’re only seventeen and you have a PHD in molecular biology?” He asked, surprised and kind of intimidated.

“I do.” She smiled as Barton coughed and shook his head. “You are all kinds of amazing my queen, but can we get back to this, I –er- am kind of wound up from sitting on a perch and watching as people worked on a cube.” He was careful with his words, and Jackson and Derek had noticed. Amelia shook her head and rolled her eyes at the older man before turning to Derek and putting her hand out. “I’m Amelia.” She said, smiling widely. The previous alpha wolf shook her hand and introduced himself.

“Mi casa es su casa. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable, no need to worry about intrusion or anything.” She smiled brightly at the men before turning towards Barton who was rolling his eyes at her, “Is that the only Spanish you know?” He asked her teasingly and she smirked at him before replying with a ‘wouldn’t you like you know.’

“I’m sorry but you couldn’t say muy molesto to save your life the other day and now you’re using Spanish again.”

“Barton, I never took Spanish, I took Portuguese. Now stop pestering me to learn the damn language considering I’ll never travel to a Latin country and use it.” She smiled annoyed at the man. He smirked before saying a few words in Spanish pointed at her and quickly turned to Paul who was laughing at Barton’s words. Amelia glared at the two men before rolling her eyes and walking into the house, muttering the word ‘Men,’ on her way in.

Stiles smiled at the show in front of him before telling Derek and Jackson to follow him. Amelia had made Liza show Stiles every room in the house and Stiles promised himself he’d go into the game room after school. He was beginning to feel the pain and soreness from his training and grunted as he used some force to open the game room. “Amelia said we could use this room.”

“Why are you living with her, Stiles? And why do you have a bodyguard?” Derek asked almost as soon as Stiles came into the room.

“Well last night I was at Stark tower for a party and there were… I don’t know how to explain this.”

“There were bad people with guns.” Amelia said as she walked in. Derek looked at the girl, eyeing her bandages and connecting the dots. “You got shot.”

“I would have been killed if Stiles hadn’t kicked the gun out of the man’s hand.” She said, smiling at Stiles before patting his head, to which he protested. “That’s not true, I would have been dead if you…” She looked at Stiles in a way that made him realize he almost slipped. He shut his mouth and looked at the ground before Amelia continued.

“The men that were at Stark Tower, they were targeting someone other than Stark, who is staying here until he can fix the damages done to his home. However, we did see that someone hacked into the camera feed and saw me and Stiles fighting off the men, which is why Stiles is being protected by a bodyguard and lives with me while his uncle is away on business.”

“So what are you doing in New York?” Jackson asked the young teen. Stiles looked at him for a second before sighing and telling the two males the story, allowing Amelia to hear it.

“Things got bad in Beacon Hills. There were these doctors that were, uh, experimenting on the teens and created some vicious, um, some vicious monsters. One of them attacked me and while I was trying to protect myself, he, uh… He died. Scott kicked me out of the p-er-group and my dad thought it’d be safe to move me here, until the end of senior year.” Stiles said, looking down, expecting the two men to shy away from him. Amelia looked at the teen and snorted.

“I’m guessing this is the Scott douche that said all those rude things on your Facebook? He’s an ass. Obviously thinks he’s too high and mighty to make mistakes, which by the way, protecting yourself isn’t a mistake, and he should check himself.” Stiles looked at Amelia gratefully before being enveloped in a hug by both Derek and Jackson.

“You did what you had to Stiles.” Jackson said, keeping his hand on the teen’s shoulder. Stiles smiled at the other teen. His eyes were beginning to water but what Amelia said shocked those tears right out of his eyes.

“So, I’m guessing there is no Hale Alpha at the moment?” Stiles looked at her with shocked eyes as Derek kept a cool exterior and Jackson with fear.

“No, I was an alpha but I gave it up to save my sister, Cora.”

“And so the Hale territory is being run by a new Alpha who hasn’t been a wolf for long enough to understand pack dynamics and whatnot?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Well. That’s just a lovely new problem.” Clint said as he walked into the room. “Fury is going to be pissed.”

“I’ll deal with Nick, the alpha is barely an adult. We can have Alpha Lucia deal with teaching the kid how to treat pack members and the works. Right now, though, we have bigger problems. Those men have three teenagers in the school undercover. We need to scope it out again to make sure none of the teachers would be able to snatch Stiles. As I’ve learned, only one of them is in league with the group.”

“Amelia, it’s too dangerous for you at the moment. Besides you can always get the information out of Filipe.”

“Filipe won’t talk. He’s a loyal ass who likes to torture children. He’s also pretty much still dead, which means that it’ll take a while for the wound in his head to heal. I mean he has a pulse, but nothing yet on the brain activity.”

“Paul is in the school with Stiles at all times. He won’t let anything happen to the teen. Besides, we have him in a training program. He’ll learn enough self-defense in the next month to last him a life time. Stop worrying.”

Amelia looked at Clint for a second before nodding and turning towards the group in front of her. “Jackson, you’re in all of his classes, and a werewolf, do you think that you can protect him if Paul becomes… disabled?” Jackson looked at her, worry coating his brows, but nodded nonetheless. “Of course. Stiles is pack.” Amelia smiled at the teen who was looking at Stiles. Stiles was looking at Jackson with so much emotion that it made Amelia wonder why she wanted to help this Scott.

“Okay, well let’s get everything out in the open. Yes Stiles, I know about the supernatural. Shield and Talia Hale had a pact. Shield would stay out of pack business as long as she kept control over her territory. We have similar pacts with packs all over the continent. The only ones that went back on those deals were the Alphas that formed the Alpha Pack.

“We have many werewolf agents. Besides Barton, Romanov, and myself, our werewolf agents are some of the best men and woman we have. We have made it so that we actually cover up most sightings of werewolf activity should it be rogue wolves. We didn’t expect things to get that bad in Beacon Hills, so I apologize to you Stiles. We should have had agents there the moment the first body hit the ground.” Amelia looked at Stiles before turning back towards the two wolves in the room.

“What are you?” Jackson had asked, making Stiles look at him confused. Amelia smirked. “If you can figure it out, then I’ll be forever in your debt. I have no recollection of my life before I was six. Even then I was able to do things. Most people would call me a witch, but I think I’m more than that considering I heal almost as well as a were-creature.” She shrugged. “Phil thought I was a werewolf when he first found me, he learned that wasn’t the case when I got angry and almost broke the TV that was in my room. Without claws.” She smirked when Barton started laughing.

“Oh god, I remember that! He was so scared to get on your bad side for the longest time. I don’t remember ever seeing him so scared. He sent me in to calm you down and you instantly calmed down.” Barton had a small smile on his face as he remembered a twelve year old Amelia quickly calming down at the sight of him.

“You were just, like, so hot. I couldn’t be angry around you.” Amelia said in a preppy high pitched voice and both agents doubled over. Jackson was looking at the two amused, Derek trying to hide his smile and Stiles flat out laughing at Amelia’s tactics.

                After they stopped laughing and calmed down, Clint turned towards one of the TVs and challenged anyone who was willing to a challenge. “I’ve been stuck in a room watching a cube for the past few weeks, I need some fun.” He smiled as Jackson accepted the challenge and sat down next to the archer. “What game are you going to play?” He asked as the man smirked. "Halo 3.” Clint simply answered as he started up the game. He smirked as Jackson’s face turned smug and they were at it.

Amelia shook her head at the two and turned towards Stiles and Derek who seemed to be undressing each other with their eyes. Amelia rolled her eyes at the two and suggested that Stiles show Derek around, since he’s new. They looked at her for a second before Stiles muttered an alright and walked out of the game room. She turned to Barton and Jackson. After much debate she took a seat near the males and started up on the work that was piling up on her. Grabbing a laptop she kept handy in the room she quickly opened up to her notes on Captain Rogers’s blood and how it was still thawing from the ice.

His waking is taking longer than she expects and she took some blood samples to see why. Turns out he might seem like he’s fully thawed from the ice but his blood still needs to start moving. She went over all the information as the background noise of Clint and Jackson fighting kept her from feeling alone.

Stiles had awkwardly shown Derek around the house. He wasn’t really in the mood to do so, but it felt nice just spending time with the previous alpha. “This is my room. I’m staying here until my uncle Phil gets back from wherever he went. He’s on this code ‘grey’ mission, whatever that means, and he asked me to stay with Amelia until he got back. It’s pretty cool, though. I mean who can say they are staying in a Star Wars themed room? I can, that’s who.” Stiles was blabbering away trying to keep from having a second of silence but Derek had other ideas. He covered Stiles’ mouth with his hand and pushed him up against the wall. He looked at the teen for a second before smiling. “I missed you Stiles.” He said. Stiles looked at him wide-eyed and turned red. He nodded his head waiting for Derek to remove his hand, which the older man did.

“I missed you too, Derek. Where have you been? Well, stupid question, you’ve been here. Better question, why the hell didn’t you call me back or email me or I don’t know send me a text telling me you were okay!” Stiles glared at the man in front of him. He wanted to be happy to see him, he really did. He just couldn’t see past the hurt that he felt from said man. He was so hurt that Derek never replied to any of his calls or texts.

“I – uh – broke my phone when we were in South America.” He said, sheepishly looking down at the ground. “I wanted to call you Stiles. I just… I thought you’d be better off without me ruining your life.” He put his hand on the back of his neck and avoided Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles’ heart melted a little at that and he quickly laughed to ease the tension. “Ruin my life? Derek, you saved my life. Multiple times. And I saved yours. I think that’s cause to have a friendship, no matter how far away we are.” He blushed and looked down when Derek looked back at him. “I mean, I wanted more than that with you, but if a friendship is what you want, then I want it too.” Derek smiled at the normally loud teen in front of him. “I want more than a friendship with you too, Stiles. But we need to take it slow. I mean we barely know each other to be frank and you’re still seventeen. I…” Derek laughed and hugged Stiles, shocking the younger male. Stiles smiled and hugged him back, feeling as the wolf scented what was his.

They were all smiles as Stiles pulled Derek into his room and said, very sarcastically, that Amelia didn’t care if Derek just walked in. He could totally use the door because he wasn’t a wanted fugitive. Derek had laughed and muttered, “One time, you’re never going to let me forget it.”

“Nope.” Stiles said smiling widely as he forced Derek to sit on the bed. He started talking about all the things that happened after Derek left Beacon Hills. Telling him everything from how good he had been doing in school to how awful Scott treated him after learning about Donovan to how he never trusted Theo to begin with. Derek had sat there and listened to everything, not even flinching when Stiles’ eyes started to water when he mentioned his dad and how he was so scared that he couldn’t be there. Stiles had continued to talk even as his stomach growled. It was around that time that Amelia had knocked and told them that there was some food ready if they were hungry. She had stayed away from them, giving the two males some distance to catch up.

She had known there was something between them the moment the two had seen each other. Clint saw it too and had almost told her not to call them but figured maybe Jackson didn’t know so kept his mouth shut. Jackson had been surprised the two men had been gone for so long, but he had been gone for years and missed most of their growth. He didn’t know Derek’s relationship with Stiles. He had just heard that Derek was in New York and had needed contact with the former alpha. He figured with all the saving of each other’s lives, a friendship had developed between the two.

Stiles was bubbling with happiness at being near Derek. He hadn’t expected to be happy to see Jackson either and so when the three of them sat near each other he couldn’t help but keep the smile on his face. The three of them talked about any and everything not Beacon Hills related, or rather supernatural related. While they talked, Amelia and Clint talked about her vision. They were hush hush about it and kept using words to throw the wolves off the trail of the conversation but they both understood what she had seen.

“Filipe is going to wake up. I don’t know if I can hold myself back anymore, Clint. What I saw... it wasn’t pretty. If he wakes up and I don’t do it, he could hurt so many more people.” She looked at the wolves, watching as Derek sat up a little straighter. She knew he was listening to her. “I understand, Amelia. But can you really do that to yourself?”

“I’m willing to do it, if it means saving the lives of the people in this world.”

“But Amelia, you don’t have to be the-“

“Of course I do. Five years of my life I spent in the best way possible. Before that, he tortured me. All the things I’m going to do to him… They won’t compare to what he did to me. I just have to keep telling myself that and I’ll be fine.” Clint was worried. He didn’t want Amelia to go through all that suffering. To lose herself in hurting the man who hurt her. He had seen Amelia when she first got to headquarters. She was scared and detached and crazed. She was afraid of needles and anything sharp that came near her. She would scream and attack anyone who tried to get some blood of give her an IV. They had barely fed her. She had scars all over her body from what they had done to her, and yet, now, she was the most humane, civilized, outgoing person he knew. She hated killing. It was a last resort for her. She hated torture, only doing so when she was directly asked.

Amelia was one hell of an agent. She was the perfect weapon. That’s what they made her. Shield, however, made her into a person. Her own kind of person. She learned to defend herself properly. They taught her all she knew and she learned it in such a little time that in five years she had gotten two PHDs and learned any language thrown at her. Clint looked at the young girl sitting beside him. He was so proud of the person she had become. He saw her as a daughter. “Okay, I want you to contact me every day. I need to know that you’re doing okay. I need to know that They haven’t hurt you anymore.” Amelia nodded, grabbing Clint’s hand for a second before getting up and putting her plate in the sink.

The wolves and Stiles were talking about baseball. She smiled. Stiles had made it pretty clear he loved the sport and so she decided to take a day off in the near future and take the teen and his friends to the batting cages nearby and just hang out. The youngest of the three were debating on which team was better the Mets or the Giants. Jackson was so set on the Giants while Stiles was just so frustrated with his choice in team. He was saying how the Mets were so much better and they were just the best team ever. Derek had watched this with a smile on his face. He had agreed with Stiles and decided not to voice his opinion in fear of Jackson feeling outnumbered and Stiles feeling smug and never letting Jackson live it down.

The two agents had continued to listen to the debate before Amelia asked if Clint wanted to go practice outside. The two teens had instantly stopped talking and asked what they were practicing. When the two agents said archery the trio had looked at each other and asked if they could watch. Stiles asked later if he could be taught.

“Of course. I’ll show you the ropes, since I’m the best in the business.” Amelia had rolled her eyes at Clint’s choice of words and stayed quiet as they got to the field. She had just lined up her arrow with the target and let it go, just as Clint did. They both hit the target bullseye and the trio behind them stood there shocked. Amelia and Clint kept going until the arrows ran out. Every time they hit a bullseye. Once the arrows ran out the two agents switched to knives. They were almost perfect, every knife hitting its target. The trio almost wanted to leave at the intimidation they felt from the two trained assassins. After the knives Amelia turned to Stiles and asked if he wanted to try. He was hesitant as he walked towards the line they were at.

Clint had given Stiles a bow and arrow and taught him the form. Stiles did well for the first try, actually hitting the target, but not bullseye. They kept pushing him to do better and by the end of the session he had come really close to the bullseye.

They took a break, Amelia retreating to the bench that sat on the side of the open field that held the training equipment. She watched as Jackson asked to be taught to shoot an arrow to which Stiles had sarcastically said that he had claws, why would he need to learn how to use a weapon. With that the two teens started to bicker about how not everything has to be done in close range combat.

Derek sat next to her as Barton stood off to the side of the boys. “They are good kids.” She said looking at them. She felt Derek look at her. Studying her. “You say that like you’re not their age.” He muttered. “Sometimes I feel as though I’m not.” She smiled a little as she looked down at the ground. “When I was six, I woke up on the side of the road in Russia. A few men were driving by in a big army like truck and picked me up. I didn’t know anything. Not a single thing of my past so I didn’t know that they might be bad people.” She looked at Derek. “I had to grow up pretty fast, so I don’t see myself as a kid.” Derek nodded. “When I was sixteen, a woman I thought I loved killed my entire family. It was me and my older sister Laura. We had to grow up pretty fast too.” Amelia nodded as if she knew this information. “Laura Hale. She was a kind person. She actually helped me a lot when Phil, Clint, and Natasha weren’t available.”

“You knew Laura?” Derek asked, he was confused.

“We tried to help her get on her feet after the fire. I was 13 when I met her. A year after Phil found me. I was still trying to understand myself and she helped me. She actually was the reason I decided to pursue a degree in molecular biology.” Amelia smiled at the werewolf seated beside her. “Your sister was a good soul. I’m glad I got to meet her. You should be proud of what she accomplished in her life.”

Derek looked at Amelia with sad eyes. “Laura was meant to stay the Alpha. She was such a good Alpha too. She was never too harsh and knew exactly what to say and do to make everything better. When I found out she was dead I was so lost. To make it worse, I had to kill my uncle, who had killed Laura, and became an Alpha myself.” Derek looked out at the two teens who were now wrestling in the grass. “I bit Jackson. I bit three others. Two of them… Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd… They died.” He swallowed at the lump in his throat. “It took me such a long time to accept what has happened and to become a better person. I hurt a lot of people. It made me feel like a monster, but I understand that things happen and it’s not the outcome that is important but the way you deal with it afterwards. Stiles taught me that when I first met him. He saved me even though we weren’t really friends. Held me up in water for hours because I was paralyzed and he didn’t think twice when he did it.” He smiled at the teen who had somehow gotten Jackson on his back.

“Sometimes, there are people who are born just to make you a better person. Some call them soulmates. They don’t necessarily have to be romantically involved, and you can have more than one, but they are there to build you into the person you are.” She smiled at him. “Although, I mean, Stiles could totally be a romantic soulmate for you.” She smiled as Derek’s eyes widened and he blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Amelia laughed as he turned to look away from her.

Her laugh didn’t go unnoticed by the trio in the field. Clint looked at her with a smile on his face as Jackson and Stiles looked at her for a second then at Derek who wasn’t looking at any of them. It clicked that Derek must have embarrassed himself. Stiles smiled and walked towards them, planting himself on the porch steps. “What’s so funny, Ams?” the nickname got him an eyebrow raise from Amelia but she shrugged and smirked as she got up. “Ask the wolf.” She said as she walked towards the two men still in the field.

∞                                            ∞                                            ∞                                            ∞                                            ∞

Amelia looked down at the tablet she was holding. The vitals were all normal as she checked and triple checked. “All clear?” Came from Nick, who stood beside her, looking at the monitor of the hospital room they built to ease the Captain into the 21st century. “I don’t think it’s going to work. His vitals are good, but the Captain isn’t an idiot. He’ll realize that something is off.” Amelia said, smiling down at the tablet as she imagined the Captain waking up and running away. She stopped her tampering with the tablet as she looked up at the screen. “He’ll wake up soon. Have a nurse at the ready.” Amelia said. She put her tablet down and walked towards her lab. “I’ll be in my lab when you catch him.”

Once she left, Nick turned his attention back to the monitors. He sighed as the Captain’s eyes opened. He got up slowly, surprising the director with how he moved. He looked towards the tape making Fury furrow his brows. Just then the nurse walked in, telling him the captain he was in recovery in New York.

“Where am I really?” Steve had asked the nurse.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re asking.” The nurse said making Nick shake his head.

“The game, that’s from May 1941, I know, ‘cause I was there.” Nick deflated. Amelia knew it wouldn’t work.

The nurse stayed quiet as the Captain got up and walked to her, “I’m only going to ask you one more time, where am I.” The nurse pressed her button for reinforcements. “Who are you?” Captain Rogers asked before the door opened and a few shield agents walked in. He quickly kicked them out and ran out as the nurse, Agent Connor, called for him to wait. Once he left the two doors, she issued a code thirteen.

Amelia held back a laugh as she heard crashes from outside her lab. She warned Nick it wasn’t going to work. The director had simply thought it her opinion. She smiled as she heard Nick walk by throwing orders at everyone, telling them to find the captain.


	8. "Hello Captain."

Steve Rogers looked at Amelia, who was dressed as a doctor as she took some blood samples to diagnose how his body reacted. “You look young, how old are you?” She looked at him for a second, her lips in a thin line. She didn’t like that Fury asked her to be his doctor this morning. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to ask for a lady’s age?” She said as she put the last vial of blood with the others and turned to the equipment to test it. It was the first words she spoke to him. He smiled at her words but tried to hide it by scratching at his nose.

“I’m just asking because, even when there was a war, the girls didn’t look as young as you, ma’am.” He said, looking down shyly. Amelia could barely hold back her laughter. “I’m not a ma’am. I’m way too young to be a ma’am. I’m Amelia. And, if you must know, I’m seventeen.”

Steve looked at her for a few seconds, before saying, “What are they teaching you all to make you scientists at seventeen?” He said it with all seriousness that Amelia actually let the laugh out. “I’m an exception. Most people my age are still twiddling their fingers in high school trying to figure out what they want to do with their lives.” She put a few drops of the captain’s blood on a glass piece and put it under the microscope. “Well look at that, you have very strong antibodies.” She had added a few drops of a known STD, to see how well his blood would fight it off. It was an instant attack on the new unknown virus and they were instantly neutralized and killed.

“Your body can fight off diseases that quickly, Cap.” She said and then got up, removing the blue gloves from her hand and putting them in the disposable bin meant for them.

“How are things in here?” Dr. Maroon said as he stepped into the room. “You doing well, Amelia?” He asked, as if she was an intern. She was the higher doctor in this lab. If they had questions they would ask her, but Maroon had a problem with her, considering he’s one of the older doctors in this lab.

“All’s good. You can check on the rest of the blood tests, I’m going to give Captain Rogers a physical exam.” She said and turned to the captain, asking him to follow her. He didn’t miss the look of distaste Dr. Maroon had given her. “Is he always so nice?” He asked, after he was sure they were far enough away from earshot. “Who? Dr. Maroon? He doesn’t like me because I’m one of the top research doctors in this lab. He wants to be number one, figured he’d be it considering he’s seventy-two. But he’s not as open minded as us younger people.” She winked at him and turned towards the research room where they complete an agents physical exams. It’s meant to help see who goes where in SHIELD.

“So what am I supposed to do?” He asked once he had his shirt off upon Amelia’s instructions.

“Now, I will put these on you to monitor your heart rate and body temperature. You will get on this beam and start off in a jog. Once you feel you can go more, signal me with a wave of your hand and I’ll turn the speed up. Your body has mostly healed itself from anything the ice has done, now all that is left is to rebuild muscle usage, regulate your diet, all that fun stuff.

“If you ask me cap, it’s a miracle you survived this long with no sustenance to your body. I know it might not seem like a blessing to you right now, considering you lost seventy years of your life, but you have a chance to start new. You have a fresh, clean slate. I wish I had that.” Amelia said smiling sadly. She shook her head and then said, “Anyway, other than the diet and exercise that you need to do to maintain full health, you’re golden.” She smiled, motioning for him to get on the treadmill.

He got on, feeling a little awkward until the machine started to move. Steve started to jog slowly, feeling as his body stiffly moved. He felt every muscle move. It almost hurt, almost. So he waved his hand for Amelia to increase the speed and, as she did, he felt his muscles loosen up. He wanted to go faster, so he waved again. Amelia was a bit spectacle, but she sped the treadmill up again and the captain started to push himself.

It was about half an hour later, with the captain still running without stopping, when Fury came into the lab. “Agent Zed.” He said to Amelia formally. “Director.” She replied, standing in a manner as if she was in the military: back straight, arms behind her back, legs shoulder length apart. “How’s our patient?”

“He’s healthy. Although, considering he’s from an era in which GMOs were not widely used, I recommend organic food over anything else. I’ll have to test his bloods reaction to GMOs as well as his body’s reaction to intake of it. Otherwise, I’d say all he has to do is get psyched every week to make sure he’s adjusting to the change.” Amelia looked at Fury with tired eyes.

“Very well, thank you. Captain.” He said as he walked to stand in front of the treadmill. “How –“  
 His voice was cut off by Amelia’s phone playing _Ain’t No Sunshine_. She quickly apologized and hung-up.

Phil was away on an “extraterrestrial” mission. A hammer fell from the sky and created a crate. Lucky bastard doesn’t have to actually sit here and do boring tests. However, ever since he left on his “mandatory business trip” He’s been calling her none-stop making sure she would be able to care for his nephew, who was still in school – she checked – and interrupting her work.

She stepped out and called him back. “Phil, you do realize I have actual work here too.” He had sighed on the other side of the line. “I know, Amelia. I couldn’t reach Director Fury. We’ve uncovered where the Hammer came from.”

“Well?”

“I can’t discuss it wit – “

“Phil, you either tell me, or Nick does.”

“Asgard.”

“Asgard? Like the Norse gods? Very f-“

“I’m serious, Amelia.”

“No shit, seriously?” She said perking up. This was news. This was _awesome_.

“Ahem.” Amelia heard from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Captain Rogers and Director Fury. The captain was still shirtless and Amelia had to stop herself from staring.

“Interesting information, Agent Zed?”

“Yes, actually, Agent Coulson is on the phone. Figured you’d be here if you weren’t in your office.” She said, handing the phone to the older man. “Sorry, for my vulgar language.” Amelia said, looking at the captain who smiled and shook his head. “I worked in the army, Miss Amelia, I’ve heard worse.” She nodded and smiled at the man. He looked to be in his early twenties but he was decades older and it showed in his eyes.

“I know, but I’m a lady, Captain Rogers, vulgar language shouldn’t be used around the presence of the elderly.” She winked at Steve who blushed and looked away. She laughed and walked back into the lab with the treadmill. She sat in front of the computer and filled out the information she felt needed to go into the system about the captain.

Steve had walked back into the lab and put his shirt back on, sitting down in a chair as Amelia silently worked on the more advanced version of a computer than the captain was used to. He heard Director Fury talking on the phone outside and noticed that Amelia was listening in to his conversation. She looked behind her towards the captain before going back to writing things onto the device in front of her.

“What do young people do for fun in this… era… if you don’t mind my asking?” Steve asked trying to understand more about this time, but also feeling as though Amelia wasn’t giving fury any privacy. He heard her chuckle before she swirled around in her chair. “No offense, Captain, but I’m a shield agent and a research scientist for shield. The only fun I have is when I’m hanging out with Mr. Stark.” She fakes a sweet smile at the man before turning around and going back to her work. She was trying to avoid talking to this man.

“Mr. Stark? Like Howard?” Amelia stopped mid-typing. She sighed before turning around and looking at the man. “I’m sorry. I forgot you knew Mr. Howard Stark. I regretfully have to inform you that Howard passed away a few years back. When I said Mr. Stark, I meant his son, Anthony.” The Captain looked at her for a second before it hit him. Howard was dead. He felt his throat close up, of course Howard was gone, and it’s been 70 years. There might not be a single one of his friends still alive today.

“Hey. Captain.”

“Call me Steve.” He said without thinking.

“Steve. Can I let you in a little secret?” Amelia said hesitantly as she looked at the sad face the captain had.

“Uh, sure.” He said, confused.

“When I was six, I woke up with no memories of my past. There are agents here who are orphans or come from broken homes. Hell some agents are like a family. I know I see at least seven shield agents as part of my family, even though I have no memory of one.” She looked down at her hands. “I also see some friends as family. I know you were close with your howling commandos. I also know that you’re thinking no one from your past is still alive. If you would like, I can look into it and see if anyone is… I know how important friends are, so just say the word and I will get all their files.” Amelia swallowed at a dry mouth.

She hated the look that was masking the man’s features. He looked so distressed but he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked at her intensely and said in a calm collected voice, “I would like that, Agent Zed. Any information you can find, I’ll take it all.”

Amelia nodded and turned her chair around. She saved the work she had done and quickly turned into shields database, typing in the names of the commandos she knew. All of them came up dead. She swallowed but printed out the files anyway. There was one last name she needed to check, knowing the captain would like to know what happened to her, the British woman he fell in love with. She typed in one of the founders of shield and was happy at what she found. Peggy Carter was still alive. She printed the file out for the captain and turned towards the printer. “All that shield has on the men in your old unit is in these files.” She said as she gathered them and put them in a folder. “I suggest you look at them when you are ready to face what is in this folder, Ca- Steve. It’s hard to learn the truth, especially about the past. The past isn’t something you can change, it’s something you have to embrace.” She gave Steve the folder with a serious face.

The older man looked at the folder for a second before grabbing it and looking at it again. He took in Amelia’s words. He didn’t know if he was ready to embrace what was on these pages. “Thank you.” He said, not looking at the young woman he stood before him. He didn’t see her nod, but he saw as she turned away. “For what it’s worth, Steve, I know that you’ll embrace everything thrown at you. You’ll just need time.” She smiled at him sadly. He didn’t see it, though, because his head was still down. She knew how it felt to be burdened by such a heaviness in the heart. She walked out of the room and towards the doors that held Filipe. She hated all the emotions running through her, and what better way to get rid of them then to torture the man who made her feel them in the first place.

She walked into the room, her anger clear on her face as the man looked at her with fear. “You remember what I said, right? I do to you what you did to me. Get ready, because I am.” She didn’t care who heard the screams, she was going to get anything she could out of this man. She started with a small knife. Knowing that the smaller it is the more pain he will feel instantly. “I just need some answers before I bleed you out Filipe. If you give them to me fast, I’ll make your death quick and as pain free as possible.” Her voice dripped with as much venom as her heart held.

“I will never say a thing to a bitch like you.” His voice brought the hairs of her neck up. She smirked at him and slowly cut at his arm. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming at his pain. Amelia sneered as she cut him again a little lower than the one she already made. He groaned as he bit his lip to keep from opening his mouth. “It’s just some information. They can’t do anything to you, Filipe. And the longer you refuse to say anything the more pain you’ll feel.” She smirked at him until she saw his own.

“You of all people should know, you learn to love pain right off the bat. That’s one of the recruitment training.” He started to laugh. Amelia went to cut him again but was interrupted by the door opening. “Agent Zed, do you think it’s wise to do this?”

“Did the director send you to check up on me Agent May?”

“Yes. I’ll ask again, do you think doing this is wise?”

“I do.”

“If I see one sign that you’re losing sight of who you are-“

“You’ll do nothing.” Amelia said, looking at Agent May as the woman took a chair and sat down in it and watching Amelia as she turned and went back to work.

After twenty minutes of her using the knife, screams were heard from those doors. Agents avoided it, but the Captain just looked on in horror wondering what was happening in there.

∞                                            ∞                                            ∞                                            ∞                                            ∞

Stiles hadn’t seen Amelia in four days and was starting to worry, but Paul had said she was just on an assignment. Tony had left the very next day, refusing to be away from his lab for too long and wanting to oversee most of the rebuilding of his New York home. He promised to come back soon to check up on him. In those two days, Stiles had learned to fight better and had spent most of his time at school with Jackson or at Derek’s with Paul and the two wolves.

He was so sore from all the training, and to make it worse, Jackson found it funny to poke at his sore muscles. Like he was doing right this moment. Stiles glared at the werewolf before pushing his hand away. Crysti turned around and smirked at the two, she was one of the new friends Stiles made in New York. “You guys fight like you’re childhood friends.” Her words made Jackson stop and look away as Stiles smiled at her and said, “Oh yeah, we’re from the same hometown, Jackson and I grew up together. We were friends since we were in diapers. That is until he started talking and called me stupid for the first time. Totally ruined our friendship.” Stiles laughed at his joke and Jackson just shook his head. Paul was in the back watching the two teens, contemplating whether it would be safe to leave Stiles with Jackson for a few minutes during lunch or not. He decided to play the safe route and not take any chances.

“Well, I used to have a friend like that. Except, you know, we didn’t become friends again like you guys.” Crysti said. She smiled and turned back to the front.

“Ah. I have a friend back home like that. We were thick as thieves and then he kicks me to the curb for a girl.”

“Scott?” Jackson asked. He snorted. “He did that to you with Allison the minute he met her.”

“Oh please, you tried to get with Allison too.” Stiles snorted back and Jackson shook his head. “I was stupid when I tried that.”

“Yeah, I mean who in their right minds would want to leave Lydia?” Jackson just looked at Stiles and shook his head. “Lydia was so different back then. She cared too much about what people thought.”

“Yeah but she still loved you. God knows why.” Stiles laughed at Jackson’s sour face and then they both just sighed. Crysti turned around again upon hearing this and looked at Jackson. “You have a girlfriend back home? Damn there goes my chance.” She giggled as Jackson looked down and blushed. And that was new for Stiles. “We actually broke up.” Jackson said. He looked up and smirked, putting his usual façade up. “Which means, you still have a chance.” He winked at Crysti who blushed and looked towards the front.

Stiles was chuckling at this and shook his head. Jackson dropped the smirk and slouched in his chair as his eyes filled with an emotion Stiles couldn’t read. He gave Jackson a questioning look but the other teen shook his head. They had a sub who gave them a free period and it was almost over. Stiles sighed as his phone vibrated. He quickly checked it to see a message from someone unexpected.

_Scott(11:56am): Stiles, can you call me when you’re able to?_

Stiles glared at his phone before almost slamming it onto his table. His jaw tensed as he clenched his teeth. It’s been almost a month since Scott kicked him out of the pack. A month of his childhood best friend ignoring him, or sending him mean messages on Facebook. Now he wants to talk? Stiles was fuming and he was about to just grab his stuff and leave the classroom. He was so close that when Jackson touched him, he was startled. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Stiles picked up his phone and showed Jackson the message. Jackson looked confused. “I thought asshat was ignoring you.” He said.

“He’s been ignoring me since last month.” Stiles said with a sneer. He looked back down at the message it got him even angrier. Stiles bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying much about the subject. He wasn’t going to call, he did however send a text off to Scott telling him that if it was so important, Lydia could tell him about it. Stiles sighed as he set his phone down and put his head down.

He missed Scott. He really did. And he was so loyal to the alpha, so of course he was still hurt about being kicked out of the pack. Especially for a guy, who Stiles had not trusted from the beginning, who ended up turning against the Alpha. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at the werewolf that sat beside him. Jackson was looking at him, worried. Stiles put a small smile on his lips, reassuring his friend – and boy was that a surprise to Stiles, to consider the guy who bullied him throughout freshman year a friend – and trying to make himself feel better at the same time. The bell rang a few minutes later. Stiles sighed as he got up, wishing he could just skip the rest of the day. He was having fun too, and then Scott had to ruin it all.

“If you want to get out of here, you can do an hour at the gym and then we can head off wherever you wanna go, Stiles.” Paul said, looking at the tired teen. Stiles wasn’t sleeping either. He was really worried about Amelia. Paul said she was on an assignment, but Tony had mentioned that project defrost – whatever that project was – was over. So what was she on?

“Don’t worry about Amelia. She’ll be okay Stiles.” Paul said as he waited for Stiles to answer his question. Stiles nodded, “Sure. I can use some sleep before I head off to Derek’s.” He looked at Jackson who wanted to join him but was torn between going to their classes, and going with them. In the end he decided to go to the classes and get any work Stiles might miss. “Go ahead. I’ll get all the work you miss and give it to you when I see you at Der’s.” Stiles nodded and they walked towards the front of the school where Paul signed Stiles out, telling the nurse he was feeling well and needed some rest. The nurse had accepted the excuse and wrote them a note letting them leave.

When Stiles got to the gym, he kind of dreaded the fighting that his instructor, Hugo, had in store for him. He got changed into his gym clothes and started off running until Hugo got there. Twenty minutes later and he was still running strong. Hugo had gotten there, surprised to see the teen there so early. “Stiles, what are you doing here?” Paul was on the treadmill next to him and looked Hugo’s way before stopping his treadmill and walking towards the man. “We decided to take the day off school. Stiles is tired so an hour of training today.” Hugo nodded at that and smiled at the teen that finished off his third mile. He got off the treadmill and whipped at his brow. “Hey Hugo, how are you?” He asked and the older man smiled and replied with a good before motioning for the two males to follow him into the training room. Hugo ran the gym, and he also trains shield operatives. The gym has many training rooms but only one of them is open to the public, the rest are for shield members or, in Stiles’ case, he takes on kids related to shield members and trains them to keep themselves safe.

“Okay, let’s get started.” Stiles said as he dropped his stuff of the side of the room. Hugo stood in front of Stiles and got into a fighting stance. Stiles got into a similar one and they waited a few seconds before Hugo lunged at Stiles. Stiles easily blocked him and retaliated by punching Hugo in the gut. They were at this for eight minutes before Hugo got Stiles in a head lock on the ground. Paul clapped as he reached down to help the two males off the ground. “You lasted three minutes longer than yesterday. You’re getting better.” He smiled at Stiles who just sneered at the ground. “I still got locked into that headlock.”

Hugo smiled at Stiles and put his hand on the teens shoulder. “That’s what today’s lesson is about. How to get out of that headlock.” In the rest of the hour, Stiles learned how to get out of and avoid getting into a headlock and when it came time to test it out again, Stiles was able to last much longer in the fight with Hugo. Lasting twelve minutes before getting stuck in another headlock and clapping out.

All in all it was a good session and Stiles was happy with be able to last longer than ten minutes. Paul took the young man to Amelia’s house, letting him rest for a few hours. When he woke up and got ready to go to Derek’s place, a car stopped him in his tracks. It was Amelia and Melinda. “Amelia?” Paul had said out loud as he saw Melinda open the passenger door. Stiles was shocked at what he saw.

Amelia was covered in blood. Agent May wrapped her in a blanket and looked at them before pulling her into the house. Amelia hadn’t even looked up from her hands. Paul looked at Stiles and the two males quickly followed Amelia and Melinda into the house. They didn’t realize that Agent Barton was also driving up towards the house.

“You were supposed to pull her out, May.” He yelled as he ran towards the girl sitting on the couch staring at her hands. “Amelia. Hey, Hun, look at me.” He said but Amelia was unresponsive.

Stiles watched as Melinda came back with a wash cloth and began to clean her up. “I tried, Barton. She broke my arm.” She said. Showing the cast on her left arm. Stiles looked on in horror as the washcloth went from white to red. Amelia looked at Barton. Her eyes held only one emotion: despair.

“I’m sorry.” Her words held so much sorrow that Stiles couldn’t help it. He pushed them all away and hugged her. He hugged her and didn’t care that his favorite star wars shirt was getting blood on it. Or that Amelia hadn’t even moved. It took a bit of time but after her initial shock, Amelia quickly hugged back the teen. She held on and cried into his shoulder as her mind kept showing her what she had done. She kept mumbling ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. The three adults held back their own sorrow for the young girl that sat before them.

Stiles understood what she was going through. Not exactly what she was going through, but it’s similar to what he felt when he accidentally killed Donavan. “Don’t be sorry for doing what you had to do.” Stiles had whispered to her. He wished he had someone say it to him all those months ago. Amelia looked up at Stiles as they pulled away. “Thank you.” She said. And got up, pulling the blanket off her. It was covered in blood and Stiles figured May or Barton might find a way to dispose of it and the washcloth.

Amelia headed towards her room, leaving the four people in the room in silence. Stiles looked down at his clothes and wondered whose blood it was. “You were supposed to pull her out, May.” Barton said, softly. He was looking at the blanket with a sad look. “Barton, I tried. I swear I did. He had given us all the information we needed. She was supposed to stop and let me handle it. She wouldn’t though.” She looked down at her cast. “I had to get Director Fury involved. It was like she was twelve all over again.” May looked down with so much grief.

“Is he dead?” Paul asked. He had grabbed the blanket and folded it so none of the blood showed. When Agent May nodded, Stiles looked up from his shirt and towards the agents. They were trained assassins, why were they so upset about a dead man? “She… Director Fury wants to put her on Captain Duty. He doesn’t want her anywhere near a mission any time soon.”

“I don’t get it. You guys are trained assassins, why is one guy dying such a big deal? I mean, Amelia killed that guy in Stark Tower.”

“That guy didn’t stay dead, Stiles.” Amelia said as she walked back into the room. She had showered and changed into clean clothes. She looked at the other agents in the room. “I’m fine now. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Barton pushed past May and walked around the couch to hug her. “Don’t you dare be sorry for that!” He hugged her tightly and Amelia accepted it with a tight hug of her own. She loved Barton’s hugs. It was as if she was enveloping the sun. Barton had helped Phil raise her and so she saw him as an uncle or a father. “You’re going to be okay, Amelia.” She smiled at him and nodded before turning to grab her duffle bag that she had put on the floor. “You’re leaving?” Stiles asked, worried about the girl who had pretty much lost it a few moments ago.

“I have a job, Stiles. And right now, I have to teach a… man how to enter the real world after being under ice for so long.” She smiled and walked towards the front of the house. Barton sighing and following her as Melinda grabbed the blanket and washcloth. She walked in the direction of Amelia’s room leaving Stiles and Paul standing the living room. “Go change. I’m sure Jackson and Derek are wondering where you are.” With that Stiles nodded, looking confused at the couch where Amelia had sat. They were trained to deal with this, he wasn’t. So, when Amelia looked so despaired, he felt the need to just grab her and snuggle with her until she slept off whatever had caused her to lose it. “Okay.” He said in a little voice and headed towards his room.


	9. "Don't Think I'll Start Calling You Dad."

Chapter 9.

Scott had tried to get Stiles to talk to him three more times. Each time, he ruined the teen’s mood. Stiles had either left the school early on those days or went straight to his car and the gym. It was a week after Amelia’s incident. He only saw her once when she came home to get more clothes and things. She had simply smiled at him, looking happy, but Stiles didn’t buy it.

He had talked to Lydia while at Derek’s the other night and she hadn’t said a word about Beacon Hills. Same with his father, his father had avoided talking about the situation in Beacon Hills, avoiding it by saying he had to go. Stiles was starting to worry. He would occasionally look in the mirror to see if he had grey hairs yet.

He kept asking Paul about why it was so bad that Amelia had killed that man. Paul kept dodging the question but today he was avoiding the wolves and getting Paul to talk. Paul was calling out for him to get ready but Stiles just got up and walked out towards the agent. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me the big deal about Amelia killing someone. I mean you say it like she’s not a spy.”

“Not all spies kill, Stiles.” Paul sighed. He really didn’t want to get into this with the teen. He was worried about his comrade too, but he had to make sure that Stiles was going to school and getting things done.

“Not all spies kill. I get that, I do. But Amelia seems like the type that does kill. Why would she know how to use all these weapons if she-“

“Stiles. I can’t tell you, okay? Amelia’s past is her own. If you want to know so badly, ask her.”

“I would if I could get into contact with her, Paul. It’s just,” Stiles sighed as he remembered everyone’s looks at Amelia’s pain, “Amelia. She’s become something of a good friend to me. And the fact that you guys were so shaken up about the fact that she killed someone, a guy I’m guessing is the one who put those scars on her body.” Stiles said, watching as Paul’s face turned to shock then to sadness.

“When Amelia was six, she woke up with no memories of her past. The same day she woke up she was picked up by a group of people who took her in. They figured if they shaped her from that age, they’d have a perfect weapon. Of course, I don’t know all the details, but, as you can see, Amelia has a fiery personality. So I’m guessing she stood against them many times. Filipe wasn’t the only one to torture her for those six years that she was with them. They also did so many tests on her to try and figure out what she is. That much I know because she told me about it. I met her when she was more civilized. Barton and your uncle were the ones that saved her when she was twelve. Agent May and Romanov came in a few months after she was found. We see her as part of our family, Stiles. She’s the youngest one. The youngest person to be roped into this life.

“She jumped into most of our hearts. The ones that hate her, only hate her because she has beaten everyone’s records. Stiles, Amelia shouldn’t have even been an agent. We were supposed to only teach her how to become a person. And then she started showing herself to us, showing her intelligence. Showing us what she could do, and Director Fury told those of us who knew what she could do to keep her safe and keep it quiet.” Stiles looked at Paul. He hadn’t known much about Amelia. He liked her because she was open and honest, but to think that she was taken into this life, to think that she could have a family? And they didn’t even know she was alive.

He felt horrible for thinking that her killing a man was so simple. There was so much more behind it. His heart began to beat faster as he remembered the toll killing Donavan had on him. She must have been put through that when she was six. Killing people and having someone mold her into a weapon. And on top of that, people experimenting on her? He swallowed at the lump in his throat. “Amelia kills only when she has to. It’s not her choice, it’s her last resort.” Paul said.

“I get it.” Stiles said and sat down on the couch. “I get it.” He was so tired and worried. He sighed and ran his hand down his face. “God. I just wish, for once, the world could be normal. You know? No supernatural threats, no super spies.” He sighed and got up. “I’m going back to bed. Sick day.” He murmured before walking back into his room.

∞                                            ∞                                            ∞                                            ∞                                            ∞

 Amelia was sitting on a bench in the old gym. The Captain was punching at a punching bag, going faster and harder. Amelia had connected with the captain, but he seemed to be pushing everyone away. “Hey, Steve.” She called out, but he wasn’t hearing her. He punched so hard that the bag hit the other side of the gym. “You okay?” She asked, as she got up and grabbed another bag for him. “What, are you going to check and see if I’m mentally good, Amelia? Because, I can assure you, I’m fantastic.” He started punching the other bag as soon as Amelia set it up. She sighed and sat back down. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. Looking away from the angry man. He’s been angry ever since Fury put her on him. Her phone vibrated, she made it so that it vibrated in Morse code. Paul was texting her and she quickly got up from the bench to answer it.

_Paul (6:45am): Stiles has been asking about that night again. I told him some things, I’m sorry._

Amelia cursed and threw her phone. She felt so much anger at that. It wasn’t that she wanted Stiles to stay in the dark about her past, but she didn’t want Stiles to know who she was before. She wanted Stiles to know who she is now. She held back the tears that stung her eyes and took deep breathes to calm herself.

She turned towards her phone and sighed. She lifted her head up towards the sky as if to ask why, her own anger had caused her brand new phone to break, yet again. Steve had stopped punching at the bag to look at the usually cool girl. He hadn’t seen her drop the professionalism since the day they met. Right now, she looked so young and tired. He had probably been such an ass to her lately and stopped mid-punch. He sighed as Amelia grabbed the broken device. He frowned at the device, the phone. Amelia had wanted to give him one but he had refused it, saying he’d rather not.

He’d seen her break two already. Not in anger like today, but by simply dropping it or spilling water on it. She hadn’t gotten as frustrated about it like today, either. “You okay?” He asked her. She sighed and put the phone in her pocket, nodded. “Just having a rough day. Sorry.” She said in a clipped manner. He looked at her, concerned. “Amelia. I- I’m sorry about yelling at you earlier. I just haven’t been able to accept any of this yet.” Amelia looked up at the super soldier. “Thanks, Steve.” She smiled up at him and then realized what she was doing before she looked at the ground. “Uh, hey, though, I am starving. Wanna go grab some breakfast? And then maybe I can get you to accept getting a phone.” She smiled again at the now frowning man. He didn’t seem to be frowning in distain though, just in a halfhearted way.

“Food sounds great.” He said after a while and Amelia grinned at him. “Good, because I can hear your stomach growling.” Steve dropped his façade and blushed as he looked at his now growling stomach. Amelia laughed and walked towards the bench, grabbing Captain Rogers’ towel and handing it to the super soldier.

“Thank you.” He said, a smile playing at his lips as Amelia nodded and said she’d be waiting in the car. He quickly took off his boxing wraps and went to the locker room, washing and changing into a clean set of clothes. He put his sweaty clothes in a gym bag that Amelia had given him the day she became his ‘handler’. He walked out to her car, which he had to say was pretty nice, and quickly got in, watching as the young girl searched for a song on the radio. She put a song that Steve had no idea of. It was a piano at first but then a duo of singers began to sing simultaneously.

 Amelie started to hum to the music as she drove them to the apartment Director Fury had put them both in. She was a great cook, he learned, and preferred her food over eating out. But she didn’t go to their apartment, she stopped a few blocks shy of it. “There is this diner that has the best pancakes in all of New York.” She said as they got out of the car. Steve didn’t really want to be outside, watching the strange world around him, but Amelia insisted on taking a few days to show Steve what has changed in the past seventy years.

“Amy! Long time no see, darling.” Beth, the owner of the Diner, said as Amelia and Steve walked in. “I know, I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy with work. You know if I could get out of the office more I’d be here every morning.” Amelia smiled at the older plump woman, who came round the counter to hug her. “I’ve missed you, dear!” She said as Amelia hugged her back. They hugged for a few seconds before pulling apart. Amelia turned to Steve who had watched the two a bit awkwardly. “This is my friend, Steve, Steve this is Beth, she owns this diner.” She smiled as Steve put out his hand, “Nice to meet you, ma’am.” Beth laughed and pushed his hand away, hugging the super soldier, who was shocked and stood there awkwardly patting the lady. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Steve.” Beth said and then she turned towards one of the many booths, “The usual table?” She asked Amelia, who nodded. “Where is Phil? He usually comes here with you.”

“He’s on a business trip. Maybe I’ll bring his nephew with me next time.” Amelia smiled as Beth gasped, “He has a nephew! I didn’t even know he had siblings! That man is too secretive for his own good.” Steve looked down at the menu as the two ladies chatted. He tried not to ease drop but then Beth something that made his ears perk up. “How’s the search for your family going?”

“I think I found my father. Now it’s just a matter of approaching him.” Amelia said, a smile on her lips as she remembered meeting Tony for the first time. “As for my mother, I still haven’t been able to find any trace of her at all.” She said looking down at the table sadly. Steve furrowed his brows at this. He thought she had no memories of her life before she was six. “Well, if anything, you still have an amazing family in that building you work with.” Beth smiled and Amelia perked up and nodded. “Oh definitely!” Beth smiled widely at the young girl and then turned towards Steve. “So do you know what you want to order? Or should I give you two a minute?”

“I, um, yeah I’d like a minute.” Steve said as he smiled shyly at the older lady. Beth smirked at him before winking at Amelia who tried to hide her smile behind the menu. “So you’re searching for your family?” Steve asked, looking at Amelia.

“I already found them.” She said, looking down at her menu. Steve looked at her confused. He heard her say she found her father, but nothing about her mother. “I’ve had my family since I was twelve.” She said looking up at Steve. “Phil Coulson, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill, Melinda May, Paul Wise, and Director Fury. They are all part of my family. Others that aren’t part of the… Agency, are Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and Happy.” She smiled widely at Steve, “Although, my father also happens to be among those I’ve named.” He looked at her for a second, confused as to who it could be. “What about Beth?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

“Beth is a civilian who knows nothing about who I am except that I have no memory of my family and past. She nicknamed me and took me under her wing and I care deeply about her, but she can’t ever be to me what the rest of them are. She can’t ever see me fully for who I am and accept it.”

“You might say that now, but –“

“No offense, Steve, but how many people can you say, knew you before the serum and accepted you for you.” At her words Steve stopped trying to argue. He sat back in his seat and thought about it. Besides his family and Bucky, who was there? There was Howard, Peggy, and the doctor. He swallowed. They had met him before the serum and they had taken him seriously. Everyone else was always against him. Against the fact that he could make it into the military, against letting him get into the military even.

“Not much, huh?” Amelia said and looked at him softly. “But hey, pancakes and eggs?” Steve looked up at her and smiled softly as she tried to change the subject. “I don’t know, I’m leaning towards this triple chocolate waffle stack.” He smirked as Amelia shrugged. “I always get two things. Breakfast, which is the chocolate chip pancakes and eggs, and dessert, which is the best apple pie ever!” She smiled as Beth came back. “So the usual for you Amy?” Amelia looked at the captain and shrugged, “I’ll get two plates of the Triple Choco Waffle.” Steve looked at her confused, Beth just as confused. “Wow, you always got the chocolate chip pancakes.” Beth said as she wrote down the waffles. “Oh you’re crazy if you think I wouldn’t get those too. I want two plates of those too.” She smiled as Beth smirked and shook her head. “How you don’t get fat is beyond me.”

Amelia shrugged at that and said, “I keep up a rigorous exercise schedule.” She smiled at the older lady, who was walking back behind the counter putting their order in. “So, what do you wanna do today? We can hole up in the apartment and catch you up on the latest movies. I hear the wolf man is a real scare for you old folk.” Amelia said, smirking as Steve blushed at the words ‘old folk’. “I don’t know. I feel like there might be scarier movies than a ‘wolf man’.” Steve said as he played with the napkin in front of him. “I don’t think you can handle anything labeled horror. You lived in a decade where the scariest thing you watched was _Vampyr_ or _The Bride of Frankenstein_. You wouldn’t be able to deal with _The Shinning_ or _Nightmare on Elms Street_. Maybe we should just watch some comedies or dramas. Or, you know what, let’s just get a whole bunch of old movies and we can choose when we get to the apartment.” Steve nodded, just as the food arrived.

They ate in a comfortable silence as Steve thought about how Amelia never called the apartment home. He never called it that either, but it still confused him as to why she never called it anything but the apartment. He knew she had a house, and he was very confused as to why Director Fury had told her to stay with him at all times, even going to extent and buying an apartment with two rooms for them.

“What are you thinking about?” Amelia asked as she wiped her mouth after eating all her food. He looked at her shocked. Back before the war, girls tended to stay away from all that food, trying to keep from eating too much in front of guys. He smiled at her and shrugged. “I was thinking about why Director Fury bought that apartment. I mean, you have a house, and there are many rooms on the base for me, so why the apartment? I mean you don’t think of it as home.” He cleared his throat, realizing his question was personal and kind of awkward. “Ah, I’m sorry, you don’t have –“

“Director Fury wants you to live there. He wanted to take you to my house, but I told him not to because there are civilians staying there at the moment. I doubt you want other people knowing about your nightmares.” Amelia looked at him as if she could see right to his core, and it scared the captain. He was sure that, with the distances between their rooms and the fact that he stayed in that room until dawn, that she hadn’t noticed.

“I know because I have nightmares of my own. I know the signs. Plus I have a degree in general psychology.” She smiled at him before motioning Beth over. “Pie?”

“Pie.” Amelia said with the biggest smile ever. Beth nodded and cleared all the empty plates. “Really, if you won’t talk to your shrink, at least find someone you can talk to. It’s not good to keep it bottled up.”

“And you have someone?”

“I have Barton and Romanov. They are both on missions or assignments right now, but they always have time for me when I call.” She smiled. “I used to be able to talk to Phil, but we did this assignment together and seeing what happened there changed him. Of course, it changed my views as well. How could it not?” She looked at the captain and frowned. “You’re so easy to talk to.” She looked away. “I feel like I’m talking to an old friend.” She half smiled at him and looked down. “Sorry.” He had been looking at her confused. Emotions were running through him and he couldn’t understand them at all.

“I’ve been pushing you away, because you remind me of a lady I once knew. I was afraid I’d say something or call you by her name, but I see now you’re a lot different. You are also easy to talk to, Amelia.” She looked up at him and smiled a wide beautiful smile that could melt any ice from any frozen heart.

“Thank you, Steve. It means a lot to finally get you to open up and, I don’t know, actually talk to me. You’re young, Cap. You’re not 90 or whatever, you’re 21. You just lived in a different era for those 21 years and so it makes you feel old and different. You’re not. You still have feelings, anxiety, PTSD. You just have to learn that in this day and age, it’s okay to have problems. God knows I have plenty of those. And if it feels awkward talking to a girl who’s seventeen, or whatever, I’ll introduce you to agents I trust and maybe you’ll take to them better and open up to them.” She smiled and, before Steve could say anything, Beth came back with two plates of a pie. Amelia smirked down at the pie like she was going to devour it and the look on her face had Steve bursting out in laughter.

She looked up and smiled fondly at the laughing man in front of her. “You really want to eat that pie, huh?” He asked her in between laughs. She nodded and grabbed her fork, digging in instantly. “I am telling you, one bite and you will be hooked on this pie.” Steve looked down at the slice on his own plate and looked back up at the young lady in front of him. He picked up his fork and took a bite from the pie, letting out a small moan as his taste buds were filled with the taste of the apple, cinnamon and the other ingredients in the pie. Amelia had frozen mid-bite when he let out the moan and just stared at the super soldier. She blushed and looked away from the man in front of her, who still had his eyes closed as he savored his first bite of the pie.

She never imagined being turned on so much by anyone moaning before. She had to hold her breath to keep from saying anything inappropriate. She counted to ten and then took a deep breath and continued eating her pie. When she was done she wiped her mouth and then looked at the captain who was nearly done with his own pie. She excused herself and went up to Beth. “He, beautiful, mind wrapping up an entire pie for us to take to go?” She asked, expecting Beth to laugh but the woman had watched the scene unfold and smiled knowingly at the young lady in front of her. “Of course, I’ll have Ray whip one up right away. You might want to cool off your face, it’s redder than my tomatoes.” Amelia’s eyes widened and her hands fell on her cheeks which felt as if they were on fire.

She quickly nodded and made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed. It wasn’t as bad as Beth had said, but she was still blushing. She sighed and washed her face with cold water. When she looked back up into the mirror she saw a woman who looked similar to her, with blue eyes and blond hair. They had the same eye shape and lips. The woman looked as if she was a queen. Amelia blinked a few times before looking at her reflection again. She sighed. That was the woman from her vision, when she saw that Tony was her father. She washed her face again and quickly dried up.

When she got out of the bathroom she was surprised to see the captain sitting in the booth with another woman. He looked so uncomfortable and it made Amelia want to laugh but she looked at Beth questioningly instead. The older woman shrugged and pointed to the pie. Amelia nodded and went up to the counter. She gave Beth her debit card and accepted the boxed up pie. “Thank you, Beth. It’s always fun to visit you, I’ll come again very soon, I promise.” Beth nodded and leaned over the counter to kiss Amelia’s cheek.

She turned back to find the woman trying to flirt her way towards Steve’s pants. “I’m sorry, I’m waiting for someone.” Steve had said. “Oh, a man like you shouldn’t have to wait for anyone. You should just take what you want.” She made Amelia shudder. What kind of woman tells a man that? Amelia rolled her eyes and walked up to the booth with the biggest smile ever. “Darling, did you make another new friend? Hi, I’m Ashley, Harold’s girlfriend, and you are?” Amelia said as she put out her hand. The woman looked at her and instantly put on a bitch face. “I’m just leaving.” She got up and walked to a booth at the other side of the diner. Amelia smirked at her retreating back and turned back to Steve. “Ready to go?”

“What about the bill?” He asked confused as he gathered his jacket and following Amelia. “She turned around and handed him the box, showing him affection by holding his hand. “I paid it, of course.” She said. He looked down at their hands and then back up at her confused. “She’s watching.” She whispered. She pulled him with her, “Come on, the movies aren’t going to pick themselves. Bye, bye Beth!” Steve barely had time to wave at the older woman before being pulled out of the diner.

“What was that? Do woman actually do that?” Steve asked as he headed towards the car. “No, not all of them, I’m pretty sure if we all actually did that, I would have jumped your bones the minute I saw you shirtless.” And then she instantly regretted saying those words and looked around the street trying not to look the Captain in the eyes. He also blushed and quickly got into the car. He put the box of pie in the back seat and turned towards the front just as Amelia got in. They looked at each other and he quickly looked away.

Amelia smiled and turned the car on. She really needed to work on her brain to mouth filter. Her phone rang as she drove to the video store. She picked it up and saw that it was Tony calling. She quickly answered, putting Tony on speaker phone, “Tony, Talk to me?”

“Hey, princess. I’ve identified what went wrong when those men invaded my tower. They were using an EMP that only works for a three foot radius. It seems a groupie, who came to the party, had been a spy for these soviet asses and went into my security room, turning Jarvis offline for two minutes. Just enough time for them to get into Stark Tower.”

“So it was a man on the inside. How could they have known I was there, unless, I wasn’t the target.”

“Exactly. It seems they came for someone else and found you instead. If you don’t mind dropping by, you and I could look over the guest lists and see who it could have been.”

“Unless it was announced beforehand, the only people they knew would be there would be you and Pepper.”

“And a hundred others who bragged about going to the party in advanced on twitter, Instagram, Facebook and any other social media you could think of. I have all the files open, but Jarvis and I can’t go through all of it on our own. We could use your amazing set of eyes, Princess.”

“I was going to have a movie day, today, Stark. So staring at a screen trying to find out who the actual target is, doesn’t seem like something I want to do.” She sighed, “But since it’s my job, I have a friend I’m bringing along.”

“I heard you were on capsicle duty.” Stark said and Amelia just heard the smirk in his voice. She looked at Steve. He was looking at her and quickly looked away.

“He has a name, Tony. I also need to talk to you.” Amelia said, looking up at the tower that was just too far away. She sighed. “Why do you have to own the flashiest building in the city?”

“Because I’m Tony Stark, I am the best. Plus I’m Iron Man, and the world knows it.” She rolled her eyes and started the car again, “I’ll let myself in.”

She hung up and started to drive towards the tower. She side eyed the man beside her. He was looking at the street ahead with a neutral look on his face. She could see from his eyes, however, that he wasn’t happy about going to meet the younger Stark.

“I’m sorry. I should have asked instead of dragging you along.” She said and stopped the car at the light. “If you want, I could still drive you to the apartment, order some takeout food for you, and get some movies off Netflix.” She looked at the older man waiting for his reply. “No, I actually don’t mind, I’m just… I… Who’s Iron Man? And why is Stark saying there was an attack on his tower?”

“Iron Man is Stark’s super hero name. He has this suit,” She looked at the captain and smiled. “I’m pretty sure he’ll show you when we get there. He likes to show it off.”

“Tony Stark is your father?” He asked, but it sounded more like a statement. Amelia stayed quiet. Then she gave a curt nod and parked in her space at Stark Tower. “He doesn’t know it.”

“He’s a hero?” Steve said it as if he wasn’t expecting it. Amelia smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt. “Something happens to ordinary people to make them heroes. Although, I wouldn’t call the richest man in New York an ordinary man.” Amelia smiled as she grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him to the tall building. “Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

“To your father? Don’t you think it’s a little early for that?” Amelia looked at the captain shocked. She smiled and then laughed. “I think it’s the perfect time. Besides, you already met gramps.” Amelia winked and walked up to the elevator. Steve quickly followed, keeping his head down so no one would see him. “You never cease to amaze me, Amelia.”

“I never stop trying, Captain.” She smiled at him as she pushed the button for the top floor. “Hello, Amelia.” Jarvis said as the elevator started moving. “Hello, Jarvis. How are things, today?”

“They are doing as well as can be thought. Miss Pots would like a moment of your time before you head off to master’s floor, so I am redirecting the elevator to go to her floor, instead.”

“Is there a specific reason, Jarvis?” Amelia asked, tilting her head in a questioning way.

“No reason was given to me, Amelia.” Amelia nodded and waited as the elevator opened upon arrival of the floor.

“Who’s Jarvis?” Steve asked as they walked towards the CEO’s office. “Jarvis is an artificial intelligence. He is Tony’s AI. Tony created him.” Amelia walked past the assistant, who looked at them confused until Pepper came out and greeted Amelia. “Ames. How are you?” She asked, hugging the young agent. Amelia hugged back and smiled up at Pepper’s use of a nickname. “I’m well, and yourself, Pep?”

“I’m alright. Who’s your friend?” She asked as they moved within the safety of the office. “This is Steve, Steve, this is Tony’s girlfriend and the CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts.” Steve held out his hand and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ma’am.” Pepper smiled widely and nodded while shaking his hand firmly. “Were you in the military, you’re very formal and…”

“Yes, He served a few tours.” She said it vaguely that Pepper looked at her confused. “Pep, Meet the man from my project ice. Steve Rogers.” Pepper stopped in her place. “Steve Rogers? Tony told me, but I didn’t believe it. It’s an honor to meet you.” She said and smiled at the blushing man.

“What did you want to talk about?” Amelia asked as she took a seat on the sofa that was to the left of Pepper’s desk.

“Oh yes, well.” Pepper cleared her throat and looked at Amelia. “You know, don’t you? That’s why, when he got hurt, you offered your blood?”

“I… Wait, what are you talking about?”

“The fact that they had to test your blood to see if you were compatible with Tony’s.”

“So…?”

“So, Amelia. Tony is your father. Did you think I wouldn’t have found out?”

“Does he know?”

“Not yet. I was hoping you’d tell him.”

“I… I can’t, Pepper.” Amelia said, looking to the ground for a reason why. She knew she had to tell him, he had a right to know, but she couldn’t burden him with her.

“And why not? Tony adores you, Amelia. He cares about you just as much as he cares about me, or Jarvis, or U or Dummy.”

“You just named three robots.” Amelia said, smiling softly at the older woman.

“I’ll have you know, Miss Zed, I am an AI. Not a robot.”

Amelia chuckled at Jarvis’s actions, while Pepper looked at her. “Pepper. I have a dangerous life.”

“And Tony doesn’t? He almost died the first year he was Iron Man. He almost died before that. He has enemies everywhere Amelia. You having a dangerous life shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Pepper. I’m not telling him.” Amelia said, stubbornly.

“Why?” Pepper asked, just as stubborn.

“Because I just can’t.” She tried to keep her cool. She really did.

“Amelia. He has a right to know.”

“And I have a right to choose whether I want him to know or not.” Amelia said.

“As long as you give me a reasonable response to my question, I’ll back off, but otherwise, I will tell him.”

“Pepper, I will never forgive you if you tell him.” She had gotten up at some point and was leaning over Pepper’s desk, towards said woman.

“Tell who, what?” A voice asked from behind them. Amelia backed off of Pepper’s desk slowly and turned towards the voice. “Nothing.” She said, smiling thinly at the older woman.

“No, it’s not nothing, Amelia.” Pepper said. She looked so upset. “I don’t want to lose you, Amy, but he has to know.”

“No he doesn’t.” Amelia said back. She had gritted her teeth and was trying not to yell in frustration.

“Jarvis, what is going on?” Tony asked the AI, and Amelia wanted to hit herself.

“Sir, Miss Potts has found evidence to prove that Amelia is your daughter.” Amelia looked down, not making eye contact with the people around her. “Is that what you guys are fighting about?” Pepper nodded yes, as Amelia kept to herself.

“I already knew that.” Amelia quickly looked up to see Starks shit eating grin. “I figured you didn’t know, and I didn’t want to drop it on you, you know? So I just pulled you in.” He shrugged. He smiled wider as he walked over to his daughter. “I had Jarvis run a DNA test on you. Fury told me about the fact that you might have family. It took me years too. You are not an easy person to get DNA from. But I did it, and I put it into the system and ran it across any and all DNA in the system, from China, to Russia, to Europe. And finally when I did America, I found it. And it was me.” He looked at her, seriously. “It took me months too. I just recently found out, about four months ago.” Amelia looked at him confused. He stopped her from saying anything as he hugged her. “I’m glad you found out, Ames.” She sighed and hugged him back. She didn’t realize how much she loved hugs until she got one from her father. “Don’t think I’ll start calling you dad.” She mumbled, making Pepper and Steve chuckle.


	10. "Natasha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for the delay in the update. I've not been feeling well for the past two weeks and still am not. Here's chapter ten, I hope you like it :D I also hope you all had a great holiday and a happy new year!

Amelia and Tony had been sitting for hours looking for a clue on any of the partiers to see who the target was. Steve had taken to looking through paper files that Jarvis had printed out. They were all tired and Amelia was getting antsy. “This is pointless. How the hell are we sup-“ She cut herself off when she saw the file. She clicked the files and expanded it. The picture that came up made her get up from her chair and start pacing the room. “What is wrong with this world and people who are supposed to be dead not staying dead?” She was beginning to get irritated. “Rey Ronald. He was supposed to be dead. One of my first victims.” She turned towards Tony who looked at her with a look of a father who wished he had done more. “Don’t give me that look, Tony.” She sighed. “I was eight. Dimitri Fregori ordered me to take him out. It was a mortal wound, he wasn’t supposed to have survived. Unless he got help from the blacklisters.” She ran her hand through her hair. “But how would they know its Rey, I almost missed it.” She was muttering to herself.

She hadn’t stopped pacing and didn’t notice that the two men shared a sad look. Tony got up and walked towards her. “How did you know it was him?”

“His alias. I called him Lenard when I met him.”

“Lenard? Lenard Tristian? He’s the investor Pepper picked up from the airport.”

“The man from the airport? He’s not… Oh god he was. He had died his hair and I wasn’t on full guard so I didn’t notice the resemblance. Of course they would want to kill him, he was their biggest competitor.”

“Why would they want to kill him now?”

“The people that took me, they were constantly getting involved with the underground world and the black markets. They were into trafficking, drug dealing, anything from theft of famous paintings to hired assassinations to make enough money to run their other operations.”

“What other operations?” Steve asked.

“The type of operations that hit government agencies and assassinated influential people. Plus, they tried to assassinate the presidents on multiple occasions.” Amelia looked at the men. “These men are no joke. They have recruited anyone and everyone. I spent my entire time there not trusting a single soul. Even their prisoners turned and started working for them.” Amelia sighed. “Every person I came into contact with, all of them wanted something from me. Filipe wanted my blood, Dimitri wanted my magic.” Amelia looked down. “They kept forcing me to push my limits, and once I reached the goals they set, they set higher ones.”

“They didn’t make you who you are now.” Tony said, hugging Amelia. She smiled and hugged back. “Of course not. Phil, Clint, Natasha, Nick, you and Pepper. You guys made me who I am now. And I’m still growing.”

“Oh of course, I am the reason you are a sassy queen.” Tony said, making Amelia laugh and roll her eyes.

Steve smiled at the two before clearing his throat. “Do you think the Director should know?”

“I’ll let him and the others know once we get to the apartment.” Tony looked between them and then smirked. “You two are staying in the same place? I figured you’d be staying at SHIELD headquarters.” He said.

“No, Nick wants Steve to get used to the modern world. I mean he could learn it on his own, but Nicky wants me to make sure he has a tighter grip on it.” Steve looked at her oddly. “Nicky?”

“Oh. Um, forget I said that. Totally just slipped out.” She blushed and smiled at the soldier.

“You call him Nicky to his face?” Tony asked, laughing. Amelia raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Of course. It’s the only way I can get on his nerves.” She smirked and then sat back down at the computer.

“We need to focus, though. If Rey Ronald was the target, but why would he even be here? A man like him, I figured he’d be deep in hiding by now.” She looked up at Tony who was looking at the fil on the computer in front of her. “Jarvis, can you pull up the footage of the night of the party. From the very first guest, please.” Amelia asked, getting up to the holographs. She sat down on the ground, the holographs setting at her eye level. Steve looked confused at the backwards images. He got up and walked towards where Amelia was sitting. He sat behind her watching as Amelia looked at him for a second and then looked back towards the screens.

“While I go through the footage, you should let Pepper know what’s going on, and maybe get Happy to get us some food.” She smiled as he nodded and walked out of his lab. She pressed play and watched as guest after guest came and went.

It had been half an hour and she was getting antsy again. Steve had put an arm on her shoulder to calm her and asked a few questions about who was who on the guest list. It helped and after a while Amelia found herself leaning into the super soldier and enveloping herself in the warmth of his body.

They had gotten to the point where Amelia had come in. She smiled remembering how fun it had been. “Who’s the kid with you?” Steve asked. “That’s Stiles. He’s Phil’s nephew. Poor kid’s been through so much.” She sighed and moved a bit to sit more comfortably against the man. “He was new at that time. Didn’t have any friends or anything. So I told him to come with me to the party. Plus he had some horrible friends in Beacon Hills, where he was from, and I figured going to a Stark party would make them all jealous.” She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. “You look beautiful.” He whispered, looking down at her lips before back up to her eyes. “Well, I mean the dress was specially designed for me.” She said blushing.

“I didn’t mean during the party. Although, you looked amazing there too.” He smiled shyly at her before looking back up at the footage at the same time Pepper had asked for her to sing. She asked Jarvis to fast forward, but Steve said no and asked him to play it out. Jarvis hadn’t even paused the footage and Amelia pushed herself downwards and hid her face as she started playing the piano and sang Titanium. She didn’t want to hear this but hearing Steve’s breath speed up and his heart stutter under her ear made her look up through her fingers. He was staring in awe at the screen as she sang her heart out for her father. “I didn’t know he was my father at that moment.” She whispered. Too afraid to speak too loud. He looked down at her, and swallowed. “I’ll never stop being amazed by all that you can do, Amelia.” His grin was so bright that it made Amelia’s stomach twist and turn and _is this what they call butterflies?_ She asked herself as she looked up at the man whose face was coming closer to hers.

They heard a throat clear and quickly looked up to see Tony, Happy and Pepper standing in the entrance. Amelia got up slowly, trying to play it off as they were watching the footage, that Jarvis had now paused, and looked her father and friends. “What took you guys so long? I was getting so hungry.” Happy smirked and looked at her in a hungry-for-what-exactly way. Steve was still looking down at where she had been, trying not to make eye contact with the other adults in the room. Tony and Pepper were sharing a look that Amelia couldn’t pinpoint and the food was just sitting in the bags in their hands.

“Please tell me that is Chinese food from Shun Lee Palace.” Amelia said and got up towards the food. “We got a lot of food, so I hope you’re really hungry.” Tony said as he started to lay the bags down near the captain, making the hologram footage larger. “I figured we could review it all together.” Amelia nodded and grabbed the bags from Happy, who was still standing by the door. “You just going to stand there, Happy?” She asked, smirking back at his own. “No, I’m actually not going to be here. I’ve got actual work to do.” He turned his back to her and walked out of the room. Amelia looked after him and smirked before saying, “Tell your wife she’s got to give you something, soon, or you might burst.” She chuckled as he froze mid-step and looked back at her with angry eyes. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk about my sex life, Amelia.”

“I wasn’t. But if you’re saying your wife isn’t giving you enough in the bedroom, maybe you should try other things?” She held back her laugh, as she heard Tony and Pepper laughing.

“And what would you know about trying things in the bed room?” Happy asked.

“I wouldn’t. I’m a virgin. But I mean, have you heard the things that come out of most of those agent’s mouths?” She smirked and walked back to where everyone was sitting. She sat down next to Steve instead of in front of him and opened up one of the boxes of Chinese food. It was Noodles and chicken and she smiled as she grabbed the chopsticks in the bag and began to eat as Jarvis began the footage again. Tony told Jarvis to pause it and turned to Amelia. “I didn’t know you were a virgin.”

“I don’t think I want to be having this conversation with my father.” She said and looked at him expectantly.

“What? You know I had that period in time where I slept with anything with legs.”

“And that’s how I came into the world. Because you couldn’t keep away from beautiful people.” She smirked but Tony frowned. “I… I don’t even think I remember the name of your potential mother.”

“It’s not like she’s of this world.” Amelia said as she ate a piece of chicken and then stopped chewing when she realized what she had. “Did I just say that? What the hell does that even mean?” she said and squinted at the noodles in her hand. “It’s whatever, forget I said that. Sometimes my mouth likes to run wild on its own.” She shook her head and turned to Tony. “It’s okay, Tony. I don’t care who my mother is, because, in the end, it’s she who abandoned me on the side of the road eleven years ago. She left me, probably using her magic to make me forget who I am.”

“You mentioned magic before, but, I don’t understand. How is magic real?” He asked and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Not everything is science. Not everything can be explained. Hell I shot a guy in the head and he woke up a few days later. In the head. His brain was fully healed when he woke up.”

“How?” Steve asked, his face reading extreme confusion.

“He injected himself with my blood.” Amelia said and looked him straight in the eyes. “Filipe had to be bled out and cremated to make sure he didn’t come back to life.” She looked down, “among other things.”

“There’s also werewolves and banshees and hellhounds and Kanimas. The amount of magical creatures out there are endless.” She looked at them all.

“If there are, why haven’t they been found out? I mean, in this age, with all those cellphones and what not, don’t you think people would know.” Pepper asked. You could see how this was effecting her.

“Shield protects them. Not all magical creatures are monsters, so not all of them do monstrous things like killing and what not. It’s like with humans. We aren’t all good and we aren’t all bad. They just have better abilities than most humans. They are like Steve. They are faster, stronger, and have super senses. The only difference is, werewolves, during the full moon, they are a little more violent and if they can’t control it, they are dangerous. That’s why, bitten wolves aren’t allowed near populated areas until their Alpha can say that he or she trust the newly bitten wolf and that they can control it. They also have fangs and claws. Can’t fully shift, unless they are an evolved Alpha. Alphas are the only ones who can change you if they bite you, and they turn human during a lunar eclipse. So it’s like for a five minute to an hour window, they turn human and can drink and party and pretty much die from mortal wounds.” She smiled at the three and started eating again.

“Banshees are people who can sense death or sense when death is coming. They give off this scream that is killer to the ears, believe me, I have super senses, and it made my ears bleed when we ran into a banshee a few years back. Nat didn’t have it as bad and since Barton is partially deaf, he didn’t really get all that effected by it.

“Kanimas are lizard guys that are controlled by evil people. People with the intent to murder. I never actually been near one, but I hear they have a venom in their tails that can paralyze a person for a few hours. Ask Natasha her story, you will laugh you pants off.

“There are other were-creatures. I don’t know how many magical creatures there are. I don’t really get involved outside of witches and were-creatures. But the only ones that are truly dangerous are the rogues and the hunters who actually hunt them.” She looked down at her almost finished food.

“Now, can we get back to this? I mean I really would like to know what happened exactly to bring them into the party.” She said motioning to the monitors. She laughed as the three people in front of her looked at her like she was crazy before Tony shook his head. “I want to see some of your magic.” He smiled at her like she was a new toy. She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. “No.”

Tony looked at her in a how-could-you-deny-me-this way. She laughed and shook her head. “No. I’m not going to do some magic trick.” She watched as Tony grabbed a screwdriver off his desk and sat back down beside Pepper. “Can you make this float.” Amelia looked at him annoyed before putting her food down and focusing on the driver. It instantly lifted from his hand and floated towards her. “Holy cow.” Steve said as he watched it float past his eyesight. Pepper was looking at it in awe as Tony was smiling from ear to ear. She then made it go up and turn around. Her eyes never leaving the object.

She was so focused that when there was a loud bang she dropped the driver to look towards the bang. It had scared her out of focus and the driver fell towards Tony’s leg, lodging itself into his thigh. She looked down at the screwdriver and quickly moved to remove it from his leg. He cried out at the instant pain he felt.  “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” She said as she got the tool out of his thigh, causing the man to yell out again and glare at her. She looked at the wound and then at Tony. “There is a reason why I don’t do magic much, Tony.” She covered his thigh with a rag that Pepper had gotten up to grab and focused all her energy on healing the hole in her father’s leg.

Tony had gasped and looked down at his leg. It was slightly painful to heal, but tony felt more pain than she did. He cried out again and this time looked at Amelia, asking with his eyes what she was doing. She was losing a lot of energy on this and so when she took her hand and the rag away from the now closed stab wound, she fell back, feeling strong hands catching her. She blinked a few times before looking up at the super soldier who held her in his arms, looking down at her the same way he had earlier. “Are you okay?” He asked her softly and she nodded before getting up and going back to Tony. “Are _you_ okay?” She asked him and he nodded, looking at his leg, speechless.

“You can heal wounds?” He asked and Amelia nodded swiftly. “I don’t usually get so tired from it, but, because I was showing you some of my magic earlier, I became tired. I haven’t used my magic in a while so it’s taking more energy to use.”

“How long is a while?” Pepper asked, truly curious.

“Well, fully practiced it, four years. Although, I’ve used it in the field once or twice between those years to save a few comrades.” She said. Pepper looked at her confused. “Why wouldn’t you practice it for four years?”

“Because the last time I used magic, fully, I was twelve and hurt Phil and Clint.” She looked at the food, “I just don’t like the idea of using my magic to hurt people. Even if they are on the enemy.” She smiled at them. “Anyway, we really have to find out what happened that night, so, if you all don’t mind, I’m going to watch the rest of this footage.” She got comfortable and started the footage again, grabbing some more food.

She was almost done with her box of chicken when she saw it. “Jarvis pause.” She said. She squinted at the woman, who was dressed in a skimpy gold dress. “Oh my god.” She said and quickly put her box down. “Got you.” She said and picked up her phone. She dialed Nick’s number and waited for him to answer. “Amelia.”

“Nick. Can you get me information on a certain Agent?”

“What’s up?”

“The woman, the one who turned the EMP on in Stark’s tower before the tower was raided. I think it’s Agent Kramer.”

“Agent Kramer. Okay, I’ll send you her information right now.” Nick said and instantly she got her information. “I’ll call you with more information later, but, Nicky, you know what this means.” She said.

“I do. We’ll talk about it later.” Amelia nodded and said in a formal tone, “Agreed. I’ll contact you soon.” She hung up and put the file of Agent Kramer that Nick had sent her onto the screen in front of her. “Agent Martha Kramer. She is a 32 year old operative who has worked for shield for three years now. She is a low level shield agent who worked at a gun range before she joined shield upon being recruited by Agent Liv Blake. Blake took her under her wing when she saw how well Kramer could shoot. Before her job at the gun range her life is pretty simple, no issues, was arrested once for assaulting another person. A friend who didn’t press any charges. She barely has a past.” Amelia said as she flipped through the rest of the file.

Tony, Pepper, and Steve were asleep on the floor. The couple were snuggled up against each other with a blanket under them. Amelia quickly got up and picked Pepper up, moving her to one of the couches that sat in the room. She covered her with a blanket and turned to a now awake Tony. “Super strength?”

Amelia looked at him with a smirk. “I did mention that, did I not?” She kissed his cheek and shook Steve awake. “Steve, come on, let’s go home.” She whispered to him. He woke up slowly, very different from his nightmare filled nights. “I’ll come and visit again soon, Tony. Stay safe.” She said, hugging her father as she gathered her things and sent herself the footage of the night of Stark’s Party. “You as well, Kitten.” He kissed her forehead and hugged her as she helped Steve up and walked toward her car.

It was around ten at night by the time she got to her car. “Wow. I didn’t realize how much time went by.” She said softly as she helped a sleepy Steve into the car. She smiled at him. “Thanks Amelia. I had fun today.” He said and smiled at her as he sat into the chair and fell back into sleep by the time Amelia had reached the driver’s seat. She silently turned the car on and drove towards the apartment. Once at the apartment, she woke Steve up again, feeling horrible about waking him up. They walked quietly to the elevator, Amelia holding all their things, and went up to the seventh floor. She got the keys and entered the apartment. Steve had stumbled in, making Amelia laugh as she dropped their things onto the Livingroom couch and helping him into his room. “It’s like your drunk.” She whispered as she helped him lay into his bed. She tucked him in and was about to leave when Steve held onto her shirt.

“Stay.” He whispered, his eyes looking lost as she stared at her. She looked down at him and hesitated for a split second before nodding. She took off her shoes and crawled into bed next to him. Steve grasped her tightly and laid his head on her chest. She played with his hair and was lulled to sleep by his breathing.

∞                                            ∞                                            ∞                                            ∞                                            ∞

When Amelia woke up, she didn’t expect to see the Captain still asleep. She slowly untangled herself from his grasp, trying so hard to keep him in his peaceful state. It didn’t quite work. He gripped her tighter and slowly woke up when she tried to remove his hands again. He quickly backed away, blushing as he looked anywhere but her. She smiled at his actions and moved to kiss his cheek. “I’m sorry for waking you.” She mumbled and kissed the smooth skin of his cheek. She looked at him through her eyelashes. “I was just trying to get to the bathroom.” She smiled and got up, walking out of the bedroom, blushing as she went.

Her heart was fluttering like crazy and she tried so hard to keep it calm. She looked back in the room to see Steve holding his cheek and smiling at her. She smiled back and continued walking towards her own room. With his holding her the night before, she didn’t get a chance to get out of her clothes. She quickly showered and changed into her favorite active wear.

By the time she was done, Steve was dressed and heading for the door. “Heading out for a morning jog?” She asked. She smiled as he nodded. She began to stretch. “I bet I can keep up.” She teased. Of course, she could keep up with him, but he didn’t know that yet. “Oh? Are you sure about that?” He asked, smiling as he walked up to her stretching form. “Of course. You’ve never seen me run.” She said, getting up and smirking at him.

Steve had woken up pretty quickly when he realized he was holding Amelia. He was so embarrassed by his actions the night before that he didn’t expect what she did. Which was kiss him. On the cheek. Then leave. Yeah, he wasn’t expecting any of that. And to make matters worse, he was sure his heart would burst is she had stayed like that any longer. He sighed when she closed her bedroom door. Still holding the cheek she had kissed. It took him two minutes to finally get up and actually do something, like shower and change to go on his morning run.

And now, Amelia was taunting him, telling him he wouldn’t be able to beat her. To make it even worse, she was stretching and in ways that he never saw woman do in the 40’s. He swallowed before looking at her full and taunting her right back. He’d hold back, see what she really can do, and then speed up and leave her eating his dust. Because that’s what gentlemen do, right? He smirked at her and said, “I haven’t but, if you end up eating dust, don’t come crying to me.” She had smiled at him knowingly and it frustrated him because her lips were very kissable.

Once they reached the track, the one they normally go to train – mostly because it’s always empty around this time – Amelia told Steve of the rules. “No cheating, and that means running down the middle of the track to get to the finish line. The first one to run five miles wins.” With that, they started running on three. Both counting so no one would cheat.

It was a tough race, Amelia really could run. He strained himself to keep up with her and, by the time they had run five miles, Amelia didn’t even break a sweat. She wasn’t breathing heavily like him and she beat him by a few steps. Steve had looked at her like she was just something out of this world. They were standing by each other, Amelia laughing and asking, “What did you say before we left home? Oh yeah, if you end up eating my dust, don’t come crying to me?” She smirked at him and handed him a bottle of water. “I’ve been pushing my limits since I was six, Stevie. You have to do better than that to beat me.” She grinned up at the super soldier, who was downing the bottle of water. He finished it in record time and looked at Amelia, still trying to catch his breath.

“I might have said that, but I take it back. You were amazing.” He said between deep breaths. Amelia smiled slightly and they looked at each other, leaning towards each other when they heard clapping in the distance. “I have never seen anyone who could keep up with this one.” A female voice said, Amelia quickly turning to the red head with said voice. She smiled brightly and ran towards the beautiful woman. Steve watched on with wonder as Amelia hugged the lady.

“Steve, meet Natasha, Nat this is Steve Rogers.” Natasha smiled at the captain and put her hand out, shaking the man’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you. Director Fury has told me about you.”

“Is that so? Does he tell a lot of people about me, because Tony Stark knew… and I haven’t met anyone else who’s had contact with the director?”

“Tony knows?” Natasha said, looking at Amelia, who shrugged, “He hacked into shield again while you were away. Plus there was the whole Stark Party mishap. Oh, lots to tell.” Amelia said, smiling widely at the other agent. “I missed you, Nat.” Amelia said, seriously as she hugged the older woman again. “I missed you too, Kitten.” Nat had said, hugging her back. She looked up at Steve, watching as he avoided looking at them. _Must be a forties thing_ , Nat thought as she patted the younger woman’s head. “So, you two about done here? I’m hungry, and want some breakfast.” She smiled at the seventeen year old who nodded.

“Ooo, wanna go to that new breakfast place that opened on 4th ave?” Amelia said, smirking at the redhead who nodded and smiled at her.

She quickly nodded and headed to the locker room, leaving Steve and Natasha standing there. She heard Steve awkwardly say he needed to change too and walk up behind her. She turned towards him and smiled before going into the women’s locker room. He smiled and looked down as he headed into the opposite locker room. They both quickly changed and headed out to find a waiting Natasha by a beautiful sports car. Steve watched as Amelia motioned for Natasha to get in her car.

In the car, Steve was pretty much trying not to ask questions about Natasha. The older woman looked like she loved Amelia as if she was her mother. “Natasha is like a mother to me, Steve.” Amelia said. She was driving along the road and not even looking at him. “I can read your mind. It’s written all over your face.” She said and looked at him with a smirk. “It’s okay to ask people about their lives, you know. I mean, not so much with agents, but with me and other civilians, it’s okay.” She smiled.

“So, I’ve met Natasha, Tony, Pepper, and Director Fury, who else do I have to look forward to meeting?” Steve asked, avoiding asking any real question.

“Clint, Phil, Paul, Melinda, and Maria. Don’t worry, they will grow on you. Clint can be a bit… much at first, but he and Natasha are thick as thieves. They are the best damn agents Shield’s got. Phil was their supervising officer, until they became full agents, and he’s just as badass. Phil and I have been together since the beginning. Paul didn’t really know me much before the age of 14. Which means, he didn’t really see my hellish years, but he still cared for me the minute we met. I think it’s because he lost his daughter, who was around my age, around that time. Well he thought he did. He found out later on that her mother faked her death because some agents from an enemy country was targeting her. Melinda and Maria are like the coolest ladies you’ll ever meet. Melinda is kind of stoic and doesn’t really smile often, but she has the kindest heart you’ll ever find. Maria is more open, you’ll like her the minute you meet her.” Steve smiled as the young girl described everyone she cared about. He kind of wished he could be part of her list and figured, he’d make it his mission to make her smile and say he’s part of her family.


	11. "We're compromised"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update this, I was having major writer's block. I wanted to write a chapter with Stiles but I couldn't do it without this chapter. Please forgive me! And I hope you enjoy it, even though it hurt a hell of a lot to write it > Tears up

Amelia woke up abruptly. She and Steve had fell asleep on the couch, watching a movie – It was Star Trek, which replayed itself. She had just woken up from a nightmare, awakening Steve with her sudden movements. He looked around in a daze before his eyes landed on her. She probably looked like a wreck. “What’s wrong?” He asked. She shook her head and got up. “Nothing, don’t worry about it, I just have to go to headquarters to check on something. Go back to sleep.”

She held back her tears very well, if you asked her. All that was running through her mind were the images of betrayal in her nightmare. She leaned down to kiss Steve’s cheek, something that had become habit to her, but stopped. She looked him right in the eye. His eyes held many questions but he didn’t voice any of them. She’d feel guilty about it later, but she leaned down and kissed his lips. “I’ll be back soon.” She promised before running to the door, slipping on her shoes and running out of the apartment.

She forced herself not to think about the way her lips tingled all the way to headquarters. She simply thought about speaking to Fury as soon as she could. She called his office before slipping into the building to make sure he was there, which he was. Upon entering the corridor that leads to his office she come face to face with Phil, who was probably walking out of his debrief of his New Mexico mission.

“Agent Zed.” He said, surprised to see her. She smiled a closed mouth smile at him before nodding his way and entering Fury’s office. “What’s wrong?” Nick asked as soon as Phil entered and closed the door after himself. “I need off the Captain. I can’t Nick. I -” She said in a hurry. “I… I’m romantically involved with him.” She practically whispered. Tears were stinging her eyes as she looked intently at Nick and not at Phil.

“What really happened?” Nick asked her. He knew that there was a connection between the two when he first saw them interact in the labs, she wouldn’t have let it get that far. Yet, the look she held in her eyes made him think otherwise.

“I kissed him.” She said looking down at her hands. “Also, I had a vision that he found out about what I did to Filipe…” She looked back up at Nick, avoiding Phil’s gaze again. “He begins to hate me, Nick. He begins to hate me and I don’t think I can handle that. I need out. I’ll go to Beacon Hills. Deal with the new alpha and new treaties. Please Nick.” She begged. Nick looked at her for a second before turning to Phil.

“I’ve seen the video.” He said. “I saw what happened with Filipe.” His tone was calm and stoic, causing Amelia to look at her friend for the first time since he entered the office. “I think we should listen to her wishes.”

“If you want out, you need to wipe his memory. He can’t know who you are Amelia.” Amelia looked up at Nick’s words. Her heart broke a little as she accepted, tears running silently down her face. “I’ll do it as soon as you give me the green light.” She said, emotion strong in her voice. She fell for this man in the months that they spent together. She bit her lip as she stood up, nodding at both men and bidding them goodnight before leaving the room. She wiped at her tears and quickly made her way back to her car.

 

 

“Do you think we made the right call?” Nick asked Phil as he looked out of his window down at the young girl as she exited the building, walking towards her car.

“I never know if it’s the right call with Amelia.” Phil said sadly.

“You’ve changed towards her after Tahiti.” Nick said, looking at his old friend.

“I tried not to. I really did, I just feel like it could be her one day, just snapping and breaking like they did and I distance myself. I don’t think I can handle seeing her that way again, Boss.” He looked at Nick to see the man looking at him sadly.

“She needs a friend right now, Phil. More than ever.”

“I know, Nick. I’ll begin to make arrangements to have another agent be Captain Roger’s handler so Amelia can relax.” Phil said as he exited the office again.

 

 

Amelia walked into the apartment after finally calming herself enough to be able to look at Steve. She looked around the living room and didn’t find him on the couch. She peeked into his room and saw that he had moved to the bed. She sighed and closed the door softly before walking into the kitchen. She wanted to run to Tony and tell him everything. The truth and not a lie she made up so Nick and Phil wouldn’t question her past. But she knew that if she told him the truth she would still have to go into details about her past and she doesn’t think she is ready for it. She sighed and leaned her head against the fridge and held back the tears that threatened to spill. She was losing it. She forced herself to calm down and opened the fridge to get the Chinese food she had stored there earlier in the day. She didn’t have much of an appetite but she needed something to do to keep herself from doing anything she would regret.

She was almost done reheating the food when she heard Steve wake up from a nightmare. She looked towards the room and debated entering to see if Steve was okay. She decided to go ahead and make sure he was okay, and so she turned off the stove and put her food off to the side as she walked towards Steve’s room. She was about to open the door when Steve came out and nearly crashed into her. “Amelia?” He asked, sleep deep in his voice. He sighed and quickly pulled her into a hug. It was when she was touching his bare chest did she realize that he was shirtless. She held her breathe as she let him hold her, tears glossing her eyes.

“I-“ He stuttered as he pulled away, a little more awake and aware of his actions. Amelia whimpered at the lack of contact and Steve looked at her to see how sad she really was. He quickly pulled her back into the hug and Amelia had pretty much just broken down. “What’s wrong?” He asked. She shook her head and pushed herself up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. It was slow and chaste but it affected him, she was wiping their first meeting from his mind. She replaced it with a memory of Doctor Maroon being the one to take his vitals and see what his body needed.

Tears ran down her face as she continued to wipe their second and third meetings. And as she slipped away from him, she saw confusion in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” She said and looked away. She knew that confusion too well. It was the same with the people from Tahiti, she wiped their memory of the facility and what had happened to them. Hell she had to erase a whole woman’s life and for a short time that made her crazy herself.

She hadn’t lied per se, about her magic use, she just didn’t tell Tony, Pepper, and Steve that she used it to wipe a group of people’s memories.

She was still looking down when Steve pulled her to look at him. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Amelia.” His words stabbed at her heart and she had to use everything she had to keep from sobbing into him again. “I didn’t ask. I just did it without asking.” She whispered. “It’s just like how it was before. I would do things without asking and the only person who knew was Phil and he isn’t talking to me at the moment… I’m so scared.” She whispered the last part and looked straight at where his heart is. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and thought about the words that just sputtered out from her lips. She sighed. “Sorry.” She said and bit her lip, looking down.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” She was pulling away now, tears were ready to fall out. “Hey, hey. Look at me.” Steve said and grabbed her face, turning it to face him. “What is it that you’re scared of?” he held her in place, firmly and gently. She shrugged and looked into his eyes, her own glossed over with unshed tears. “Of losing you… Of losing everyone and everything.” He looked at her confused for a few moments before sighing. “You’ll never lose me.” He whispered and kissed her. She pushed away and looked down again.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. “I’m no longer going to be your S.O. I’ve been reassigned to a mission in California.” Her voice sounded professional and cold. Steve looked at her in shock. She was teaching him so much and he felt as if he were ready to face the new world around him. He stored her face into his memory, telling himself he’d draw her features into his sketch book later on. He held his breath as he took in what was being said. She was no longer going to be in his life. He swallowed and tried to breathe but it came out shallow.

“I don’t understand, why can’t you stay my S.O.?” Amelia looked down and away again. She hated the sadness and confusion in his eyes. “Because I’m the best agent to deal with what’s going on in California… and I can no longer hold back my feelings for you, which means I’ve compromised our relationship.” She swallowed again and took deep breathes to calm herself, to ground herself, before turning back to the kitchen, grabbing her food and walking into her room. She needed to keep away from the captain before she did something she regretted.

She also had to wait for the greenlight to take away the rest of his memories. She locked her room and called Stiles to let him know that Phil would be back the next day.


	12. "Thanks Paul."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's job is done, so Stiles, Jackson and Derek are celebrating his job well done and saying goodbye at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this horrible writers block! I hope you like it!! And I have the next chapter in the works now ☻

                Stiles groaned as another call came into his phone. He was getting ready to go out with Jackson, Derek and Paul. They were going to see the new Leonardo DiCaprio movie, _Revenant_ , and he was excited, almost jumping with joy. That is until his phone started going off. When he checked who it was, he wanted to chuck his phone at the wall. It was Scott. And he didn’t stop calling either, he kept calling every five or so minutes.

                Finally Stiles yelled out in frustration and grabbed his phone, “What?!” He yelled into the phone. It was quiet for a few seconds before Scotts voice came through the speakers. “Stiles?” He asked, his voice sounding broken. Stiles froze, “What do you want, Scott?” Stiles said, sounding tired all of a sudden. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you about Theo. I- I just wanted to apologize for that and that I should have asked you about what happened.” Scott said, he sounded as tired as Stiles suddenly felt. Stiles wanted to say a lot, like how Scott shouldn’t have just blindly trusted the asshole, or how, yeah, he should have asked Stiles about what happened.

                But before he could actually say anything, Paul knocked. “Stiles, are you dressed, because I’m coming in.” He sighed and told Scott he had to go. He quickly said he’d talk to Scott later, but knew it wasn’t going to be anytime soon. Once he hung up, he turned to the sound of his door clicking open. “You ready?” Paul said. Stiles nodded and grabbed his jacket before exiting the room.

                “Who was that on the phone, by the way?” Paul asked as Stiles put on his jacket and they stepped out onto the patio. “It was Scott.” Stiles had mentioned Scott to Paul when Amelia asked about him. Paul grimaced and apologized that Stiles had to endure talking to his ex-best friend. At that Stiles had laughed and said. “Even though I’m mad at him, even though he pretty much pushed me away and didn’t trust me and pretty much betrayed me, I still see him as my best friend. My brother.”  Paul had smiled, nodded and unlocked the car. It was their last night together, Paul was now assigned to a different mission, taken off of Stiles Protection Detail.

                Phil was going to be home that night. Amelia had called him up, apologizing for not being there and told him Phil was back in town and had to finish a few things at the office before coming to pick Stiles up and take him home. Amelia sounded tired and upset and even angry, making Stiles worry.

                He had sat with Derek and they had discussed what to do from that point on. They figured going back to Beacon Hills, to help out, would be for the best. Especially since Stiles had been working so hard at being able to defend himself against anything thrown his way. He was ready to go back, to face what was his home. He was ready to face it with Derek and Jackson. Also, with the threat over Stiles’ life still present in New York, him going back to California was the best option.

                Stiles and Paul met up with Derek and Jackson at the movies. It was a great movie and by the end, Stiles was laughing and feeling better. Derek and Jackson had wide smiles on their faces and Paul had a sad smile on his. Over the past months, he had come to enjoy the company of the wolves and young man. He was happy that he accepted Phil’s proposition, even if at the time it came with a lot of persuasion.

                Stiles and Derek were walking a little ways ahead of the agent and young wolf, giving Paul enough ability to talk to Jackson without Stile hearing. “I’m going to miss you guys.” Paul said, softly. He had taken to Jackson pretty quickly. They grew up in similar situations. Both having been orphaned at a toddler age, taken in by rich families and pushing everything good out of their lives out of anger and spite. And coming into terms with it later on in their teens.

                “Yeah, we’re going to miss you too, Paul.” Jackson said, dropping his smile and looking down. He saw Paul as an older brother figure. Someone who had pretty much taught the teen a lot, even after what happened in England and before that with the Kanima. “I… I’m going to miss you a lot. You’ve helped me accept and move on from all that’s happened to me. You’ve really helped me become a better person, Paul.” Paul felt a tug at his heart. “You’re like the annoying little brother I always wanted, how could I not?” Jackson laughed and turned towards Paul. “Thank you. For protecting Stiles and being there for him when he needed you. He’s a loyal idiot, always caring about people he considers friends and family, even if they didn’t deserve it, and you being there for him is… its good. He needed that.”

                Paul laughed. “I was only here till you got your head out of your ass to see that he needs you just as much. Plus, you’re a great friend, Jackson. Stiles opened up to me one night and said that he still considers you a brother to him. No matter what happened in the past, or how much of a ‘jackass’ he considered you, you were still family to him.”

                “If you ever need anything, you let us know.” Jackson said. He knew Paul was part of SHIELD and probably had resources all over the place, but he still had the option to come to them if he needs anything.

                “Same to you, I know Amelia is going to be in Beacon Hills with you, but if you need me, even if it’s just to talk, you call me and I’ll try my hardest to talk.”

                “Amelia is going to be there?” Jackson asked, he perked up a little. He didn’t get to see the other teen much because of her new assignment, but when he did get to see her over the course of the few months that he knew her, he really enjoyed hanging out with her.

                “Yeah, she assigned herself the case as of yesterday. It was pretty shocking, considering Director Fury and Phil were on different viewpoints of it. Phil also wants her to go, but Director Fury wants her as close to him as possible. It came as a shock when their yelling reached the other side of the building.” Paul said, rubbing at his neck. “I guess it’s for the best, considering Amelia needs to lay low anyway.” He looked up and closed his mouth. “Sorry, said too much.” He shook his head and smiled. “You be good, Jackson. Or I’ll go over there and kick your ass.”

                “Is Amelia going to be there as a student?” He asked, changing the subject. It would cause a lot of attention if a young 17 year old girl became a new resident to the town without so much as an enrollment to the high school. Paul nodded and smirked. “She was actually supposed to be on Stiles Protection Detail, before she got called onto a different assignment. It would have been easier and more discrete with her, but she is the best at what she does.”

                “What is that exactly?” Jackson asked, almost laughing as he saw Paul grimace. “If I told you, she’d probably kill both you and me.” Then he smirked and looked down at the teen. They continued to talk about random things, keeping their minds off the fact that soon they will be too far to do this again.

 

                Derek and Stiles had taken to giving the two behind them some space. Derek knew how Jackson felt about Paul and had confirmation from Stiles that Paul felt the same way. They had formed a familial bond. It didn’t help that Paul and Jackson looked so alike when they were standing together. They had walked side by side, letting their arms brush up against each other as they walked. Stiles felt a warm hum around him as he reached for Derek’s hand and wasn’t rejected in holding it. Instead Derek pretty much tightened his hold on the teen’s hand. They walked quietly for a bit before, surprisingly, Derek broke the silence. “I’m actually afraid to go back.” He gave a humorless laugh and continued to talk as he looked forward. “It’s my family’s territory and I just… I just left without making sure that the town was safe.” He gave a deep sigh. “I didn’t tell you this before, but I’m an alpha again.” He bit his lip and tried to compose his next sentences carefully, but Stiles didn’t care what he had to say, he wanted Derek to understand that it was okay.

                “Der. You had to leave. For your safety as well as Cora’s. It is your territory, and you being an Alpha means you have to take it back. You have to keep it safe, now more than ever, which means you can’t stay here and away from what your family has built. You’d make a great Alpha now, and, if you’re willing, I’d like to join your pack. You weren’t ready the first time around, but now? I know you are.”

                Derek smiled widely at the young man that he has come to love. He hugged him sideways as they walked and kissed his forehead. They talked a bit more about how Derek deserved to be happy and what they will be doing for Stiles’ birthday, which was coming up next month. Because Stiles was going to be 18 and he wanted Derek and him to have a relationship. He’d be able to live with Derek without any problems, even if his dad was against it. As well as the fact that, even though they were a little more than friends in that current moment, they both wanted more.

                They ended up at a restaurant, Amelia surprising them by being there waiting for them, and said their last goodbyes to Paul, who tried so hard not to shed a tear.

                By the time dinner was over, Paul and Stiles had declared that they hit up all the bars that were known not to check ID. Amelia had looked at them with a raised eyebrow and shook her head. “You, Paul, know better than I that as an officer of the law, that you should arrest those bar owners. But I’ll let it slide and say why the hell not. The wolves can be the sober ones, drive you guys home tonight.” She smiled at Derek and Jackson who shrugged.

                Amelia had gotten the day off, asking Phil for the ability to be with Paul before he got shipped off to Sokovia. It was only yesterday that she had broken the news to Steve that she was being transferred and he looked extremely sad to hear that she was going to be leaving him today instead of being with him. It took her longer than she thought to pull herself away from him and make her way to the restaurant where she had planned to meet the gang.

                Stiles had kept sending her worried glances, every so often wondering if she was alright. She had given him small smiles and merely said she was just tired. He knew there was more to that, but he didn’t push it. They spent most of the time talking about the past, stories that were funny now, but horrible at the time that it was happening.

                “I’m not kidding, Stiles kidnapped me and locked me up in a police transport van.” Jackson smiled at Amelia’s outraged look. She gasped and looked at Stiles before bursting out laughing. “Oh my god, what did you do?” She was still laughing.

                “I got a restraining order against him, which was lifted when I moved to England.” He smiled widely at Stiles and they both went into a laughing fit.

                “I remember, in the truck he asked me what kind of sandwich I wanted. It was like. Here I am, chained inside of a prison transport van, shirtless, and he’s asking me what sandwich I want.” Jackson didn’t mention that Stiles had said something about killing him, and that Scott and Allison was there. Stiles bit his lip and looked down. He remembered that he had mentioned killing Jackson because he was killing so many people. His memories then drifted to the police station after Matt went on a killing spree using Jackson as the Kanima.

                Paul laughed and looked at Amelia. “Reminds me of when I first met you.” And she looked at him confused and then bursts out laughing. “Oh my god! Yes, I remember. I thought you were an agent I saw on the Russian base I lived in till I was twelve. Turned out to be a distant cousin of yours.” She giggled and takes a bite of her food. “I pretty much broke your arm and you looked at me with such shock.” Paul smiled widely, “Well yeah! A fourteen year old girl who looked so thin and fragile was able to break my arm, of course I’d feel that way. Phil told me you were stronger then you looked but I didn’t know he meant physically.”

                “Phil and Clint had to pry me off of you; they were so scared because they didn’t know why I had snapped.” She laughed at Derek and Jackson’s faces. Stiles had just looked at her for a second and smiled. “What made you stop?”

                “Paul didn’t fight me.” She smirked. “I think he knew he didn’t have a chance, but the guy he reminded me of, he was abusive…” She shrugged and ate another bit of her food. “So when Paul didn’t fight back, it clicked in my mind and I didn’t kill him.” She smirked at the older man. They looked at each other, speaking to one another like Stiles had noticed most spies he’s met do.

                That night, everyone filled into Amelia’s house. She had her bags at the front door next to Paul’s. Stiles looked at them for a few minutes before joining everyone in the dining room. It was decorated with streamers and balloons and there was a spread on the table there. Stiles was just as surprised as Paul. Malinda was there along with his uncle. It wasn’t something agents really did, but as a thank you to Paul for doing all that he could to keep Stiles safe, they had pitched in with Amelia and threw him a party.

                “Thank you, for everything, Paul. You really helped a lot and I’m grateful for that.” Phil had said, hugging the other man before stepping aside and letting Malinda and Paul have their private moment. He had walked towards Amelia; Jackson focusing on their conversation.

                “I’m surprised you didn’t bring the captain.” Phil said, almost tensely.

                “What’s there to be surprised of, Phil? I am pushing him away in order to be able to do what I have to.” She said, clenching her jaw. She felt the tension from Phil. She knew it was the same tension he had tried to hide from her since Tahiti.

                “Amelia.” Phil said. He seemed too neutral for Amelia and she put on her fakest smile and looked at him. “Don’t worry about me, Agent Coulson. I’ll be fine. I always am.” She smiled toothily at him. “Amelia.” He said again.

                “Phil. I can handle my own problems so stop pretending like you care.” She sneered at him as she whispered her harsh words. Then she put her smile back on and turned away from him.

                Before she could fully walk away, Phil grabbed her hand. “We need to talk in private, away from prying ears.” Jackson could swear Phil was talking about him, but he played it off as coolly as he could manage. “Don’t. Phil. I don’t want to talk right now, and definitely not to you.” She whispered before turning away from him and walking to Jackson. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the kitchen. “You’re helping me get drinks.” She said sweetly as he stumbled behind her. In the kitchen she handed him a coke and looked at him as he slowly looked down to the ground, letting his feeling of shame run through him.

                “I didn’t mean to-“ Amelia cut him off with a kiss to the cheek. “Thank you. I needed an excuse to get away.” She smiled at him. “As you could already tell, I was having issues with Phil. I didn’t really want to cause a scene and lose control, because I was already on the verge.” Jackson nodded and opened the coke. “Sorry for ease dropping.”

                “Don’t worry about it. I’ve done my fair share of ease dropping and I can understand when it comes to your friends and family. Hey, trust me. I’ve done plenty to know that there is no shame when you want to make sure they are okay.” She smiled and hugged Jackson. “When you’re ready to talk about whatever is eating away at you, I hope you know I have a couple of ears that are ready to listen.” She kissed his cheek and let go, walking towards the entrance. “Oh, and I know Paul told you about my being in Beacon Hills. I hope you don’t tell Stiles. That goes for Derek as well.” She smirked and walked out. Jackson sighed and shook his head, walking out to join the party.


	13. "I'm no hero"

                Amelia sighed as she walked into the apartment after Paul’s going away party. She didn’t want to see the hurt on Steve’s face. She peeked into the living room to see the TV was on and Steve was sleeping on the couch. She smiled fondly at the older man and took a blanket and covered him. She kissed his forehead and moved to go to her room to shower and change, but Steve had other plans.

                He grabbed her and looked at her wide eyed, his eyes moving around wildly. “Hey, Steve, it’s okay. I’m here. You’re here. It’s okay.” She whispered, and with every word, Steve pulled her in closer. It ended with him hugging her tightly to him. “Amelia.” He whispered and held her tighter. “I had a nightmare. You were… you were in the 40’s with me and… and Bucky…” He swallowed as his nightmare replayed in his head.

                _She was beautiful. Bucky even voiced it, “She’s a beauty, Stevie, too bad we can never have her.” He smirked and watched as Howard Stark walked up to her and offered his hand. Steve sighed and smiled at his best friend. “She is beautiful, she shouldn’t belong to one single person, Buck.” This caused Bucky to smirk at him._

_The scene suddenly changed and Amelia was with the Howling Commandos on the top of the mountain. “Don’t worry, Cap. I’ll set an example for these pansies.” She had grabbed the cord first and pushed herself down the zip line towards the rushing train. Steve was next and Bucky followed, the rest was a blur until Bucky landed behind him on the train. He looked around and saw Amelia. She was dressed in a hydra outfit and looking at Steve wide eyed. “Steve?”_

_The scene changed again and he was holding onto Bucky, trying to keep his best mate from falling to his death in the snow below. “Hold on Bucky, I got you! I got you!” It didn’t work, no matter how hard he held on, Bucky was slipping. “Steve!” He heard and his head snapped towards Amelia, still dressed in Hydra clothes. “Steve I wanted to tell you…” She whispered, and he looked at her confused. How could he hear the whisper over the air and train?_

_He was no longer on the train, although he could still vaguely remember Bucky slipping from his grip and falling. He held his breath as he looked around the room that was now his location. He was in a bar, it was oddly familiar, but wasn’t. There was no one there, It was just him and… Amelia. He saw her. She was standing in front of him with Red Skull. He looked wide-eyed. “I’m sorry Steve. I wanted to help, I wanted to stay but-“ Before she could finish what she was saying, Red Skull stabbed her. She looked wide eyed at him before falling to her knees and holding onto her stomach. Blood coated her teeth as she grimaced and tried to get the knife out. Then Red Skull smirked at him and threw a knife right on his forehead._

_He felt warmth touch his head and he was confused by that, he figured death’s embrace would be ice cold. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Amelia, alive and well._  

                “I’m so glad you’re alive.” He whispered and Amelia held back her words and let him just hold her. She wanted to say, ‘I’m okay, don’t worry, I’m not leaving.’ But they were all lies, and she bit her tongue to keep from making her empty promises.

                He grabbed her chin and looked into her sad eyes. “I love you.” He said. And she wondered if he’d still feel that way if he knew her full story. Or if he’d still feel that way if he had no memory of her.

“I… I love you too, Steve.” She whispered and locked her lips with his. It was tough to let him hold her and kiss her when she knew that it would all be over soon. She was gone almost an entire day, and he pretty much just spent it being locked in his own mind in this apartment. She knew he struggled with finding things to occupy his mind over the thoughts of his past.

“Steve.” She said as she pulled away. “Yes?” He asked, his eyes dropping as he held her close. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. Amelia felt the heaviness of her apology. She’s been doing that a lot lately, apologizing for reasons she knew she couldn’t explain.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Steve said and kissed her forehead. Amelia held in the pain she felt and just let herself slip off into a dreamless sleep in the warmth of Steve.

               

*                                                     *                                             *                                             *

                There was a hard knock on the door. Stiles stumbled out of bed and fell onto the floor as he looked around disoriented. “Stiles, come on, if you want to get to school on time, you better get your ass up and get in the shower.” Came Jackson’s voice. Stiles grumbled about inconsiderate werewolves and how he would put wolfsbane in their shampoo. It was funny until it became a real threat. Jackson didn’t know that Stiles would do it, and with the training he’s gotten, he can pretty much match Jackson in hand-to-hand combat. Add the fact that stiles can now use weapons? Yeah, Jackson didn’t take his threats lightly, even if they were just grumbles.

                Stiles quickly got dressed and met up with Jackson in the kitchen. It was weird being in his uncle’s house again. He was so used to Amelia’s bigger house that his uncle’s smaller, cozier house just felt off. He also didn’t expect for his uncle to let Jackson stay over until they went back to Beacon Hills. Derek had already gone back to fix up the old Hale house and start working towards fixing Beacon Hills.

                Of course, Lydia already made it clear that she was a part of Derek’s pack, and Cora is going back to be with him around the same time Stiles is. Peter is still there, got out of Eichen house and started seeing a therapist. It seemed that Isaac and Argent had gone back to Beacon Hills too, Isaac needing to be in a pack or he’ll be considered an Omega and be hunted, even with a famous Hunter by his side. He accepted Derek as his Alpha and they are working out the thin line of their connection.

                Stiles sighed as he watched his uncle walk out of his bedroom, dressed in his normal attire. “You have work? Or is it another mission?” Stiles asked. He was tired of the fact that he had to constantly lie to his dad again about how things in New York have been. Stiles obviously knows that the Stark incident was actually a good thing, because it got him better training and gave him an ability to be badass, but it also brought him paranoia and put a strain on the thin relationship he had with his father. He constantly had to lie to his dad about Phil or Amelia. Also had to lie about how he was doing in school, because, even though he was one of the top students, he didn’t want to put attention on himself and let some of his grades fall short.

                He dreaded the talk with his father about Derek, though. Derek and he were… something. Nothing labeled. But they were something.

                “I have to see Amelia. She just finished an assignment and I need to debrief her.” He said. Phil sounded tired and looked kind of sad and Stiles wondered if Amelia was feeling similar feelings. He noticed how Amelia and Phil were around each other. Amelia was constantly seeking approval from Phil and he was giving her carefully structured expressions, as if he didn’t know what to do or say. “How is she?” Stiles asked. He knew that she wasn’t okay, that if his uncle said so, he’d be either too blind to see it or lying.

                “She’s hanging in there.” Phil said. “Actually, she’s probably a mess, but she plays it off so well.” Stiles nodded, remembering the night she came home covered in blood. She was a mess and she played it off so well after her meltdown.

                “What was her assignment anyway? It’s not like that one that Melinda was involved in too was it?” Stiles asked. Phil looked at his nephew shocked. “What assignment?” He had no clue Amelia and Melinda were on any assignments together. “Oh, I guess it wasn’t an assignment then.” Stiles said and shrugged, trying to play it off. “You didn’t answer the first question though.”

                “Answer mine first.” Phil said. He looked at Stiles with a demanding look. “I don’t know, they just came home together talking about it. What was the assignment she was on?”

                “She had to take care of someone.” Phil said vaguely.

                “Awfully vague answer.” Stiles said, his lips turning into a grimace as he realized his was probably just as vague.

                “Come on, Stiles. We have to go to school.” Jackson said. He didn’t talk to Phil often, knowing that Amelia and he weren’t on good terms. He didn’t know the man personally, and Paul spoke highly of him, but from what he witnessed the other night between the two, he figured Phil was kind of an ass sometimes. “Goodbye, Mr. Coulson.” Jackson said. He was told by both Phil and Stiles to just call him Phil, but Jackson hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it.

                They reached the school halls ten minutes before class. “What was the thing you mentioned about Amelia?” Jackson asked. He wondered if it was the time Stiles had gone over smelling faintly of blood and playing it off as a small injury that was probably already healed.

                “Amelia had to do something. I don’t know the whole story, just that it freaked Clint, Melinda, and Paul out a lot. Melinda’s arm was broken; she said Amelia did it.” Stiles shrugged, “She came home covered in blood. Melinda was with her, so I figured they had an assignment.” He looked at Jackson, “It was like she was having a panic attack but was able to cover her expressions.” He laughed humorlessly. “I was so scared for her, and she just said I’m sorry and all I could do was remember Donovan, and I jumped out of my shock and pulled her into a hug and held on, even though it got awkward, and I guess it triggered her, because she started sobbing into my shoulder. She kept repeating how she was sorry. I found out after she left that it was because she killed a man, and even though she’s done it before, she doesn’t do it often.” Stiles looked down and bit his lip.

                “Who’s Donovan?” Jackson asked. He was sure that name sounded familiar. “He… I don’t want to talk about it just yet,” Stiles said. He sighed and smiled stiffly as the warning bell rang and they began walking towards their class. “So when are we leaving for California?” Jackson asked as he slipped into his seat. “Spring break is coming soon. I can talk to my uncle about transferring us back to Beacon Hills high. But even if he doesn’t agree, we can pretty much do it ourselves by then because I’ll be 18 and you already are.” Stiles shrugged and looked at Jackson with a small smile. “How do you feel about going back?”

                Since Jackson has been around and more open about his time away from his pack, Stiles has found it hard to hate on the kid. Jackson was abused by the local pack in England where his parents had moved to. He hadn’t known the pack traditions so he didn’t know to make his presence known to the pack that was around that area. They had seen him as a rebellious omega and hadn’t even brought him to their alpha, who turned out to be a great leader.

                They had pretty much beaten him every day after school and the evidence was gone by the time he got home. He was outright miserable and with his big mouth, fights broke out more often than not. So it changed him a lot. He no longer spoke out like he would normally, he was more reserved than before – which was saying something – and was beaten to the point where he would apologize for being alive. It really angered Stiles and he had openly told Paul that he wanted to fly to kill the sons of bitches that had hurt his friend. Stiles didn’t just see Jackson as a friend, but as a best friend. Jackson was there, he was sorry for the past, and sure he had been the antagonist for a while, but he wasn’t now, and they were best friends before Scott came into the picture.

                “I’m not really looking forward to Scott’s bitchy Alpha face. Also the whole Peter thing. I don’t think I can look at that guy again without feeling like an ass. I mean… you know. What we did to him and then later what he did to me when I was still a…” Jackson looked down.

                “I think that evens things out though.” Stiles said and smiled at Jackson. The bell rang again and signaled that class had started, but there was no teacher. Stiles and Jackson looked around and saw that most of the students were just as confused. Usually the teacher for homeroom and their first period, biology, was never late.

                The door opened and the dean of the school, Dean Walter, walked in followed by a man dressed in a fancy suit and… Tony Stark was standing in the front of their biology class. “Sorry for the inconvenience. Mr. Santos is very ill today and won’t be able to come to class. You all will use this class period as a free period. Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Whittemore, will you both please follow Mr. Stark and myself to the office.” Stiles and Jackson looked at each other before getting up from their seats just as a student voiced their questions. “Why doesn’t Miss Roman come back and substitute?” It was the same guy that had questions Amelia being there in the first place.

                “I’m sure Miss Roman would love to come back but she is busy doing actual work. She was on vacation when she came to visit us and teach this class.” The guy, Tim Green, nodded and looked at Stiles, giving him a wicked smile. Stiles always hated the kid, he tried to start conflicts with everyone. Especially Paul and Stiles. He wasn’t dangerous, but he was a bag of dicks. Stiles smiled back at him, just as wicked and a little egotistical.

                Jackson, Tony and He walk out of the class as Dean Walter continued to answer some of the student’s questions. “What’s up Tony?” Stiles asked and looked at the older man. “Nothing, I just got bored and figured I’d snatch you two up and hang out till Amelia got out of debrief.” He smiled wide and Jackson stifled a laugh as Stiles gaped at the inventor.

                “You took us out of class to _hang out_?” Stiles whisper yelled at Tony who smirked at him. “We all know you’re extremely smart, Stiles. You can always catch yourself up without even trying. Besides, this is a learning experience for you.” Dean Walter came out just then. “Already telling them about the day, Mr. Stark?” Tony nodded and smirked and Stiles and Jackson. “I want to get high school students involved in R &D for a week every year and have chosen you two to be a part of it this year. For the next week, you will come to Stark Industries to learn about Research and Development, and working in a company like mine.” He smiled widely, “You aren’t the first and won’t be the last so don’t get too egotistical about it.”

                “That sounds pretty cool!” Jackson said and then went on to say, “I was actually thinking about going into mechanics after graduation, so it sounds really fun.” He smiled wide, putting on a show for Dean Walter who smiled back.

                “Alright, well, let’s get going, you guys get in your respective cars and follow me.” He motioned for them to follow. Stiles watched as Jackson shrugged and followed Tony, pulling himself together and following after them, looking back as Dean Walter just smirked at him knowingly.

                He was confused as to why she was smirking at him, but he mentally shrugged and walked towards Jackson’s Porsche. Jackson had taken his car with him, it seemed and had taken it back to the states after his parents shipped him off to England. It was actually refreshing seeing the familiar car. “Nice ride.” Tony said about Jackson’s car and got into the driver’s side of his own sports car. “Tony just said I had a nice ride, Stiles.” Jackson said, smiling the biggest smile Stiles had ever seen on the boy’s face.

                “Yeah, I was here. I heard. You should tweet that. Let the whole world know that Tony Stark approves of your car.” Sties joked as he stepped into the car. Jackson looked at him for a second before taking out his phone and actually doing it. Stiles laughed as he watched Jackson slip into the driver’s seat.

                “You know what, I think I like being in New York.” Jackson said. He was watching the roads with sharp eyes and driving safely. “Yeah, me too. Not much supernatural things happen here. I mean aside from that thing that happened in Stark tower, it’s been fairly calm. I like it. Plus, we fucking know superheroes and spies!” Stiles beamed at Jackson, his best friend. And Jackson couldn’t help but laugh at Stiles’ thoughts. He didn’t really think anything of it when he met Tony Stark or Pepper Potts. That is until Lydia almost screamed his ear off, telling him he was so lucky to have met such a genius and the phenomenal CEO. Jackson was confused at first until he realized that Tony was one of, if not the, smartest men alive, and Stark Industries was a very big, rich company run by Pepper.

                “I like them. Tony and Pepper I mean. Clint was pretty cool too, when we got to hang out with him. And Paul… he’s like an older brother. I didn’t even notice we even knew spies and superheroes. They’re like us, regular people, who go out of their way to…” He stopped talking and looked at Stiles. “They are like you. They are normal on an everyday basis, but when shit turns bad they don’t run away. They run towards the danger…” He swallowed. “Hell you held Derek up in a pool for _hours_ when I was the Kanima. You’re a hero too Stiles. And barely anyone even knows it.” He smiled at his friend as he clapped him on the shoulder, expecting Stiles to smile back but he just turned sad and looked out the window. “I’m no hero.” He whispered, knowing Jackson heard him. Jackson, however, didn’t want to start anything and therefore, acted as if he didn’t hear Stiles.


	14. All you need are friends

                Amelia sighed as she stepped out of Phil’s office. It was awkward to say the least. She hadn’t seen Phil in a good month, and tried to avoid him as much as possible, but Nick wanted them to fix whatever it was that was messing with their relationship, and had asked Phil to debrief her. Phil, who idolized Captain America. She had to tell him everything, even the bit about how she had pretty much given herself to the dear captain in a moment of sadness and desperation.

                She sighed again as her bones ached with exhaustion. They didn’t realize that using her magic, even for a little while, took a lot out of her since she stopped practicing. She covered a yawn and walked towards the exit. She smiled at a few agents who nodded at her or said hello, but otherwise, she avoided talking to anyone. She felt her phone vibrate and reluctantly looked down to see who it was. She looked down to see a text from Clint. She smiled as she opened it and saw what it said.

_Barton: Just so we’re clear, you’re going to California?_

_Amelia: Yes, I decided to take the beacon hills case._

_Barton: You be safe kiddo._

_Amelia: Nah, I was thinking I’d go blow up some things, maybe even kill a wendigo :]_

_Barton: Haha, very funny. I’m serious. Be careful, kitten._

_Amelia: You say that like I’m reckless, I’m not you. :P Don’t worry, I’ll be okay._

_Barton: I’m not reckless, I’m just brave c:_

_Amelia: No, Clint. You’re stupidly brave, which is another way of saying reckless. I have to go though, I’ll call you later_ _♥_

 _Barton: Yea, yea, love you too._ _♥_

                Amelia smirked and sent an ‘I love you’ text before heading to her car. Once strapped in, she thought about the debriefing. Phil had asked normal questions about her assignment, but it got very personal this time. It was mostly because it was only her second mission without Phil’s supervision. She doubted it would – well no that was a lie. Phil would have gushed completely about how it was “Captain freaking America” his favorite super hero of all time. She was almost sure that if they were on good terms he would have asked her to get the captain to sign his cards. She shook her head and tried to forget about him. _He doesn’t remember you anymore, Ames. Just stop thinking about him._ She felt her heart break a little as tears stung her eyes.

                She took a deep breath and pushed the feelings down as she started up the car. Steve Rogers was no longer a part of her life, no matter how much he had impacted it. She began driving towards Stark Tower. She turned on the radio to keep from being trapped in her mind and remembering her last days with Steve.

                Once at the tower, Amelia relaxed greatly. She had been thinking a lot about her father. She smiled at the word. It was so hard to believe that she had a father. And a mother somewhere. All her life she was taught that it wasn’t a big deal until she met Phil, Clint and Natasha. She took a deep breath and got out of her car, walking towards the lobby. Once there she simply walked passed the security to go to the elevators, smiling at the man at the desk. Jay was his name and he would always look at her smiling, and friendly. He didn’t seem to care that she didn’t have a key card anymore.

                She stepped past the company elevators and went to Tony’s private one. Once inside she asked Jarvis to take her to the pent house, where Tony was. “Right away, madam.” She smiled at the ceiling and waited for the elevator to stop at the penthouse.

                “AMELIA!” Tony yelled as he jogged towards her and hugged her tightly. “I missed you, princess.” She smiled at Tony and hugged him back, taking in his warm embrace. “I missed you too, Dad.” She said softly, hugging him just as tightly. “Ames!” She heard from behind Tony and looked to see Jackson running towards them, Stiles not far behind. They tackled both Tony and her causing the two to laugh. She looked at her friends and smiled, feeling a pang in her chest. She tried to hold it back but a tear slipped from her eyes. She turned her head away to keep from showing what she was feeling.

                Tony, of course, already knew what she was going through, having seen her with the Captain. He grabbed her off the floor and told Stiles and Jackson to stay there while he talked to her. He dragged her to the lab and sat her down on the couch, sitting down next to her. Amelia looked at him and then burst out crying. “I had to make him forget, Tony.” She whispered. Tony sat straighter, hugging his daughter towards him. She was crying because of a boy and damn, Tony hated Steve Rogers because of his father, but right now he wanted to rip the man’s head off for his daughter.

                “I had to make him forget to keep both him and me safe… But it hurts so much.” She said as she hugged Tony tighter. “I gave him all of me and I made him forget.” She said softly as she took deep breathes. Soft hushed sobs escaped her lips as she tried to forget. Tony held her tighter, whispering that everything would be okay and trying to reassure her. “I love him.” Were the last words to leave her lips before she was hit with another episode of soft sobs and tears.

                A few minutes passed with Tony assuring his daughter that it was going to be okay, that it would get better. Amelia finally calmed down and looked at Tony, smiling sadly. “Thanks, Dad.” She kissed his cheek and stood up, fixing her clothes and looking around the lab. “Working on something new?” She asked as she looked at the mess that was his lab. It looked like someone took a giant laser to the place. She told tony as much and he laughed and looked around before nodding, “I think it is like a giant laser.” He smirked at her eye roll. “Only you would find a way to do something so dangerous as to destroy your lab with a giant laser.” She chuckled and nodded towards the door of the lab.

                “I think we should go back up before they think we ditched them.” She smiled softly. “But, I should tell you, I leave for California in a few days.”

                “You just finished an assignment, and they are sending you on another?”

                “It’s my last one.” She said softly, looking down at the floor. “I’m ‘retiring’ after helping Stiles make Beacon Hills safe. I want to help them, Tones. They are the same age as me, and have experienced most of the things I have, so I understand what they are going through. The only offset is Fury wants me to go undercover as a high school student.” She groaned.

                “Does Fury know? That you’re out I mean.” She nodded at his question. “He doesn’t like it, but he knows. I turn eighteen in a few months, and when that happens, I become a free agent. No more shield. I have my reasons, and Fury understands why I can’t be in Shield anymore. He just really disapproves of my decision.” She smirked at Tony.

                “You really like irritating Fury, don’t you?”

                “Nick understands the type of relationship we have. He also knows that you’re my father.” She said before sighing and pulling Tony towards the door.

                “How does he know?”

                “I told him.” She said as they walked back towards the living area.

                “Why would you do a crazy thing like that?”

                “Let’s face it Tony, you’re reckless on a good day. I mean look at the lab.” She smirked, “I need someone to keep an eye on you for me while I’m away. Pepper is busy running your company, so why not Nick Fury.” She smirked when he gasped and made a dramatic gesture of being offended. “Why I never!” He said and they both got hit with a fit of laughter. He sighed and then laughed again at a joke in his head. “He’ll be keeping one eye on me for sure.” He smirked as Amelia looked at him for a second. “That’s just cruel!” she said with a laugh at his very corny pun.

                “Amelia, a pleasure to see you.” They heard from in front of them. She looked up and smiled at Pepper. “Pepper, how are you?” She asked as she walked up to the red head and hugged her. “I’m stressed, but what’s new? How are you?” Amelia looked at Tony and smiled sadly before looking at Pepper and placing a faked smile on her face. “I am fantastic.” She said, enthusiastically. She nodded at the two and told Pepper she’d see her around before walking toward her friends.

                “Hey, you.” Jackson said when he saw her and pulled her into a tight hug. He probably smelt her tears when she let them slip or her sadness from before “Hi.” She whispered and hugged him back, just as tight. “So, what’s up? My uncle said he was debriefing you this morning.” Stiles said, looking at her with curiosity. He showed no sympathy, which made Amelia smile. “I was taking care of a dude, had to drop that case so I could go on a different mission.” She looked at Jackson and said, “What the hell…” She smiled at Stiles sweetly and said, “I’ll be in Beacon Hills starting by the end of the week.” Stiles looked at her and laughed, then looked at Jackson and back at Amelia. “You’re serious?!” He exclaimed. He hugged her and then started to dance around. “Going back isn’t going to suck nearly as bad anymore.” He smiled widely at her. “Yeah, well, I’ll be there until we graduate high school, then I come straight back here.” She looked around the living area and smiled. “Hey, Jarvis, order us some Chinese-“ Amelia looked at Tony, “I feel like sushi and chicken wings, actually.” Tony looked at her for a second and then nodded. “Alrighty, Jarvis order us some Sushi, wings and pizza.”

                “So I hear, that these two are your new lab rats.” Amelia said, as she walked towards the kitchen, “soda?” She asked, turning around to face them all. Stiles and Jackson nodded as Tony scrunched up his face. He didn’t even know he _had_ soda in his kitchen. She smirked and went back to the kitchen.

                “Yes, they will be doing my dirty work while I work on the new suits.” Amelia scoffed as she came back holding a few sodas and a green drink for Tony. “You say that like you don’t put off your work already to do whatever you wanted with your suits.” She smiled fondly at him and then laughed as he feigned disbelief. “You’ve been talking to Pepper?”

                “Yep.”

                “And she’s been complaining about how I’m always missing the deadlines.”

                “Yep.”

                “You’re going to give me a lecture later about the importance of keeping up with my company’s needs, aren’t you?”

                “You know it.” She said and smiled at him too sweetly. He groaned and started mumbling about how unhappy he was and how rude some people were. Amelia simply laughed and ruffled her fathers hair. “Are you guys…?” Stiles asked. Making Amelia and Tony look at each other for a second before Jackson burst out in laughter and Tony scrunched up his face in a sort of disgusted way. Amelia, however, was confused and questioned Stiles on what he meant. “Are we what?” She asked, her face showing her confusion.

                “You know… Together?” Stiles asked. It took for a second for Amelia to understand and the look of horror on her face made Jackson double over in more laughter and even Tony lost the face of disgust for one of amusement. “That’s just nasty, Stiles. Get your mind out of the gutter.” She shivered visibly and then looked at Tony and back at Stiles. “Why would you even ask that?” Stiles shrugged and looked around, the blush on his face making him look like a tomato.

                “Because Tony is Tony, every girl wants him… and you are treating him like he’s… I don’t know. Forget it. You guys are probably like really close friends and I’m reading too much into it.” His face grew redder and Amelia lost the look of horror and replaced it with a smirk.

                “Leave it to Stiles to think our relationship is romantic.” Jackson smirked at Stiles too, but Tony shook his head. “You do realize that I’m with Pepper at the moment, right?” Tony said.

                “I mean, I didn’t know you were together together…”

                “No, we’re official.” Tony said. He smiled at Amelia, Jarvis cutting the conversation off by saying, “Sir, the food has arrived, and Mr. Hogan is bringing it up right now.” Tony thanked his AI.

                They started talking about little things, Amelia telling them about how she’s dreading going to high school, Tony talking about the things they are going to be doing in the week they will be working with him and Stiles and Jackson talking about how they’ll miss New York. The conversation ended with Tony offering them all jobs – if they can prove themselves – after they graduate college.

                Happy joined them for lunch and Amelia quickly forgot about her pain in losing the man she loves. Being in the company of her family and friends reminded her that the world wasn’t going to end just because she had left someone behind. It took a weight off Amelia and left her able to breathe better.


	15. "Malibu"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I've been struggling with summer finals but her it is! chapter 15. I'm sorry if it seems like things were sped up too. I was struck with writers block.

                Amelia already hated this mission, even though she just stepped foot in California. Tony had let her stay in his Malibu mansion until she found a suitable place to stay. She couldn’t live out of Beacon Hills and she wasn’t sure where she was staying. Her name on this mission is Mia Volskov, and she had been in contact with Derek to see if she could stay in his loft until she found a more suitable place to stay, to which he enthusiastically replied with a yes. She would be moving there within the week and then starting school the following week.

                She informed Derek to call her Mia, to keep her cover. She settled into Malibu until she could get her stuff into Derek’s loft. He was building the Hale House again and it was going great, but he hadn’t told anyone she was going to be there. So she had to spend a few days in Malibu, in Tony’s mansion – not that she was complaining – but she felt bored already. She had to go to the store and buy hair dye. She was going blond for this mission. She sighed as she looked as she looked around the airport. She needed to rent a car too, but she figured it’d be better to buy one. She looked around baggage claim, A few feet to the left were security offices, and to the left were the families waiting for their relatives or the car service drivers waiting for their riders. She almost missed it. If she hadn’t been canvasing the area, she was sure she would have walked passed the cardboard with the name Mia Volskov on it. The man behind the board was really cute. He was dressed in a form fitting black tee and dark jeans. He looked tired and ready to fall. She took a deep breath and walked towards him, he wasn’t that much older than her.

                “Hi, um. I couldn’t help but notice you have my name on your board.” She said softly. “Oh, are you Mia? Lydia told me that you and Stiles are friends and that he mentioned you were flying in today from New York.”

                “Stiles told Lydia, of course he did.” Amelia said as she huffed a breath of amusement. “Yes, I’m Mia.”

                “Nice to meet you Mia. I’m Deputy Jordan Parrish.” She smiled. “The Hellhound?” She couldn’t help the glee in her voice.

                “I… excuse me?”

                “Sorry. Um. Habit. I can tell what someone is pretty quickly.” She said with a lowered voice. “I figured Stiles would tell his father that I was coming.”

                “Sheriff Stilinski knows you’re coming.”

                “I didn’t tell Stiles my flight number… I wonder if he got it from Tony.” She said to herself. Then a thought occurred to her. “How long have you been standing her Jordan?”

                “Heh. I’ve been here for a good five hours.” Her eyes widened and she scratched the back of her neck. “I’m sorry. I should have at least told him the flight number, if I had-“

                “Mia. Honestly, it’s not your fault. There isn’t much I wouldn’t do for Sheriff Stilinski and Lydia Martin.” She smiled at that and nodded.

                “So where am I taking you?”

                “If you wouldn’t mind the drive, Malibu please.”

                “Malibu? I thought you were going to Beacon Hills.”

                “I will be, I’m looking for a place next week, but Tony let me stay in his place until I could find a place.” He nodded and went to take her bags. “I can grab them, it’s cool.” She said as she grabbed the heaviest of the four. He looked at her and shook his head. “What kind of man lets a woman carry her bags? Come on, I’ll grab a buggie and we can put them on it. She nodded as she set them down. He grabbed a buggie and they loaded it with her baggage. Parrish pushed the cart towards the parking garage and Amelia followed. She looked at her phone as it pinged and she rolled her eyes at Tony’s message.

                “So who’s Tony?” Jordan asked. He was putting her bag in the back of his SUV.

                “Tony Stark. I interred for him a summer ago and he took a liking to me.” She said, not really lying. She knew, in order to get past the supernatural senses, that she had to tell some form of the truth. That and constantly control her heart rate. “Wow, enough to give you access to his Malibu home?”

                “Yeah. He said that if I applied myself I’d probably already be working in his company.”

                “Wow. You must be really smart than.”

                “No more than the average student. Just more curious than them I guess.” She tried to play it off. She didn’t like to discuss her intelligence that much.

                “I’m impressed. Lydia is going to have a field day with you.”

                “She already did when she found out I worked with Virginia Potts.” She said as she remembered the skype session she had with Stiles and Lydia. This seemed to make Jordan laugh. “Virginia Potts?”

                “Um, most people know her as Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries.” Amelia said, smiling softly. He looked at her shocked then shook his head. “I shouldn’t be so shocked. You worked with Tony Stark himself.” He said with a laugh.

                “Heads up though, if you ask who Virginia Potts is in front of Lydia she’d probably murder you.” He looked at her for a second and then nodded, taking the advice to heart.

                They drove for about an hour to get to Malibu and then the extra ten minutes to make it an hour to get to Tony’s mansion on the cliffs above Malibu. It was secluded and calm. The way Amelia liked it. She smiled as Jordan put the car in park and stepped out. They quickly got the bags inside and Amelia offered a place for Jordan to relax for the night before he had to make the long trip to Beacon Hills. It was roughly between six to seven hours from Malibu to Beacon Hills. He accepted the offer and called the Sherriff to let him know he’ll be there by midday tomorrow.

                She made dinner and they ate and went off to their respectful rooms. Amelia, of course didn’t sleep, instead going down to Tony’s lab when she was sure Jordan was sleeping. She looked around the place and smiled. “Jarvis, what was the last thing Tony worked on in here?” She asked as she walked up to U and patted the robot. “Sir was working on a prototype for prosthetic hearts the last time he was in here. However, those plans were dropped and he was made to live in New York with Ms. Potts. Amelia nodded and sat at his table. “Was he trying to find something to replace the arc reactor?” Jarvis confirmed her suspicions. Tony was afraid of dying last year and was trying to clean his system. Him working on something to replace the very thing that was keeping him alive and killing him simultaneously wasn’t surprising. “Sir has trashed the project since finding the new element for his arc reactor, however.”

                “Do you happen to have the files? I feel like if I don’t do anything for the next week I’ll go crazy.” Amelia said. Instead of replying, Jarvis simply pulled up the files. “These could help so many people.” She muttered to herself as she saw the blueprints and 3D version of the prosthetic heart. It was a full on heart, with pumps that clean the blood as it comes and goes. She inspected it and fixed out a few quirks before emailing it to Tony, she added a paragraph of why Stark Industries should make it available to the military or hospitals. Of course it was expensive and would be nearly unattainable to everyone, but she knew that it would be well off being used in the world instead of just another idea thrown away.

                She sighed. That was finished, now what? She asked herself as she turned around and around in the chair. Amelia felt her heart tighten as a flash of an image came into her head. Steve smiling at her acting childish. She bit at her lower lip as she tried to wipe that memory away. “Madam.” Jarvis called out. She looked up at the ceiling for a second before answering. “Yes, Jarvis?”

                “It is now five thirty-five in the morning, your guest is stirring and you asked me to remind of your morning run at six.” She sighed and nodded. “Thank you, J.”

                “My pleasure, Madam.”

                Amelia took a deep breath and went back up to her room, she quickly changed into running clothes that Tony had had stocked in her room. She wore Nike yoga leggings and a matching jacket with a black sports bra on underneath. Taking a deep breath, Amelia walked out of her room towards the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water and drank a bit before leaving it on the counter. Grabbing her Stark music player – Tony made it as a prototype for her, because her IPod was constantly breaking – She took off out the door.

She remembered his reasoning for making it. He figured with the StarkPad now a thing – and boy did he hate that Pepper called it a StarkPad – and the StarkPhone having been a thing, he would make some sort of in-between like a StarkPod, but he told Amelia never to call it that. She had laughed and called it such anyway and almost got the device taken away from her. It had 145GBs of usable space, which confused Amelia, until she filled up 64GB with music and about 12GB with pictures.

                She ran six miles before circling back and running back to Tony’s house. She was almost there when a flash caught her attention. She stopped and took deep breathes before looking towards the flash again. It was some paparazzi sleaze bag. She was five minutes from Tony’s house in a car ride. She started making her way to the old, balding, pervert that stood in the bushes with a camera. “Excuse me, can I ask why you’re taking picture of me?”

                “I – uh – I’m taking pictures of the scenery.” She nodded like she believed him. “Can I see? I’m a big scenery photographer myself.” He looked at her wide eyed before swallowing hard. He slowly gave her the camera. She looked at it and then at him. “Wow, scenery has a lot to do with me.” She said as she discreetly took the memory card from the camera. “So, again, I’ll ask, why are you taking pictures of me?”

                “Well I usually take pictures of Mr. Stark. So when I noticed a car coming I thought it was him, but you went into the gates and I didn’t see it was you. I stayed her until you came out and… well I’d get like three hundred dollars for every photo of you going out and coming. A young girl living in Starks Malibu Manson is top story…” She looked down and smirked then shucked his camera over the cliff.

                “Oops.” She said sweetly and went started running up the cliff again. “Wait!” The man yelled. She didn’t wait, she just ran faster. Once she got to the gate, Jarvis opened it for her letting her slip in easily. Once she was passed the gates, Jarvis shut the gates quickly. “Having fun with the paparazzi, Madam?” She smiled at the voice. She closed the front door and sighed. “Can we not tell Tony about that?” She said, grimacing. “That guy got what was coming to him.”

                She drank the rest of her water and went to her room. Showing and changing into comfortable clothes Amelia walked to the living room. “That pap, what was his name?” Amelia asked as she grabbed the StarkPad off the table. She sat down and went to open up the internet, but Jarvis had already opened the page on the guy whose camera she threw over the cliff.

                “Arnold Jive. Sounds like a made up name to me. Is this everything about him, J?” she asked as she continued to search. “Yes, Madam.” Was his simple phrasing. She looked at the pictures he had taken. They were mostly of Tony after he said he was Iron Man. There were some of Thor too. She looked at them and gasped. Arnold Jive looked Russian. Balding blond hair, grey-blue eyes that weren’t very noticeable because he was pointing all people’s attention to some hairy big mole on his face. “J, can you see what he would look like with a full head of hair and without the mole.” He was tall, around six foot one inches. She was sure she’d seen those eyes before.

                “Who are you talking to?” Came a voice from behind her. She looked at Jordan and smiled slightly. “Jarvis.” She said. “Hello, Mr. Parrish.” Jarvis said as Parrish looked around and then at Amelia. “Who?” He asked confused as he looked around to see where the voice came from. “I am Mr. Starks Artificial Intelligence.”

                “He’s like Siri, but better.”

                “Thank you, Madam.” Jarvis said with such sarcasm in his voice. She laughed and put the StarkPad down, “You hungry, Jordan?” she asked as she walked towards the kitchen. “uh, yeah, thanks.” He said as he followed her. She took out eggs, sausage, bacon and bread. Once the stove was heated and ready she started making the food for Jordan and herself. Jarvis started playing a song by Birdy called Shelter and Amelia softly hummed to the song as she cooked.

                Once the food was set she sat down next to Jordan and they ate breakfast. “Wow. This food is great!” Jordan complimented her making her smile. “I’ve had lots of practice.” She said simply. After they ate, Amelia giving up most of her plate because of her loss of appetite, she bid Jordan a safe trip home and was left alone in the madness of her own mind.

                She went back inside and was about to go into her room when her phone rang. “Hello.”

                “I thought you were going to be in Beacon Hills this week.” Came a familiar voice. Amelia smirked.

                “I would be but I need at least a week vacation away from you guys.” The voice huffed. “That’s so rude. You love us.” Stiles said. Amelia heard Jackson laughing as he snatched the phone from Stiles and hid in the bathroom.

                “Hey.” He said into the phone a little breathlessly and she smiled fondly down at her phone before putting it back to her ear. “Are you guys back in Beacon Hills already?” She asked.

                “No, not yet, Stiles turned eighteen today and we were on the first flight out.” She nodded and then sat on the couch. “So as a birthday gift for himself he flew out to see his boyfriend?” She said and chocked on laughter when she heard Stiles tumble over his words.

                “Derek actually booked the flight.” Jackson said, the smirk evident in his voice. She let her laughter ring as she laid down to get comfortable. “How are you?” He asked her as she heard the phone change, he obviously took her off speaker. “I’m alone in Tony’s Malibu house. Stuck in my own mind. I say I could use a distraction; how do you feel about taking a week off school to come visit?” She smiled and bit her lip when he huffed and stumbled over his words. “I say I like that idea very much.” She smirked as she heard him say, “Let me call you from my phone. We landed in LA, so I can be in Malibu in about an hour, maybe less.”

                She heard him walking in a bit of a crowded area. “Did you guys just land?”

                “Yeah, Stiles called Lydia as soon as our flight landed, and she said you weren’t back yet.”

                “Ah, so he called me.”

                “Yeah, but he also wanted to know if he could stay with you. He’s still mad at his dad for shipping him off.”

                “He could stay with Derek; I was planning on staying in his loft since he’s renovating the Hale house. So he could stay there and I could just stay in Malibu until the renovations are done.”

                “I was wondering if I could stay with you until the house is done too.” Jackson said hesitantly.

                “In Malibu?”

                “Yeah.”

                “If you want, I can pick you up. Jarvis, which one of the cars did Tony give me access to?”

                “All of them, Madam.” Came Jarvis’ electronic voice. She smirked.

                “I’ll be there to pick you up in 30. Wait for me?” Her smirk grew into a grin as he breathlessly said yeah. She was down in the basement and in one of the cars instantly, already on her way to pick Jackson up. They said their goodbyes and Amelia put on some music to get herself relaxed as she drove the normally forty-five-minute drive in thirty minutes.

                When she reached the airport she saw paparazzi all over the place waiting to see who was in Tony Starks car. She groaned and called Jackson. “I’m outside your exit, I can’t come down because of all the pap.” She sounded annoyed and Jackson laughed out loud before she heard shuffling and then saw him walk out of the exit. He had little luggage with him and when he walked up to the trunk and tapped it for her to open, she clicked the button. He quickly put the three bags he brought with him in the trunk and jogged towards the passenger side.

                “Who are you, sir?”

                “Why is Tony Stark in California?”

                “Why is Tony Stark picking you up?”

                Amelia groaned as the door opened and revealed that it wasn’t Tony Stark. The Paparazzi went crazy asking more questions. Jackson quickly got in and buckled his seatbelt before Amelia bolted them out of there. Jackson looked at her, wide eyed. “Derek just left with Stiles, He wanted to see you, but he saw the paparazzi and was like no way Jose.” Amelia smiled and nodded.

                Once safely away from the paparazzi and on the highway going towards Malibu, Amelia finally let out the breath she was holding and laughed. “Hi.” She said softly, grabbing Jackson’s hand with the one that wasn’t on the wheel. “Hey.” He smiled at her as she started humming with the music and slowing her driving.

                They got to the house an hour later, stopping at a Thai food restaurant to order something to eat. “So, how was working for Tony?” Amelia said as she helped Jackson with his luggage.

                “It was awesome!” Jackson said, a big smile on his face as they walked into the house. “Wow.” He whispered, looking around the house.

                She smiled softly at him and walked into the kitchen, “What did you guys do?” She asked as she got some food out. He smiled widely and started talking about how he helped build a new device for stark industries and how Tony let him help tweak some things for the suit. “Tony said he’d write me a letter of recommendation to MIT.” He said really quickly, excitement clear in his voice. “I also got to meet Colonel James Rhodes!” She smiled at his enthusiasm as she gave him a plate with a sandwich on it. “Rhodey is pretty awesome.” Amelia said as she sat down next to him and ate her own sandwich.

                They ate their food in silence, Amelia had made Jackson two sandwiches. By the time they were both done Amelia showed Jackson where his room was. He shyly hugged her and went into the room, putting his luggage away. He somehow fell asleep and Amelia quietly covered him up with a blanket and dimmed his lights.

                As she walked into the living room Jarvis called out to her. “Madam.”

                “Yes, J?”

                “The man that took your photograph the other day is at the gate. He has a paper in his hands that seems to be a bill of sorts.” Amelia sighed, so much for an afternoon nap. She walked to the door, “Open the gate, J.” She said as she stepped out. Jarvis opened the gate slowly, but it wasn’t slow enough. She felt it before she heard it. A bullet hitting her in the abdomen. She groaned and hit a red button by the front door. It quickly closed the gate and locked the house down. She then closed the front door and rested on in, holding the wound.

                “Madam, I’m so sorry, my scans didn’t read any weapons on him.”

                “That’s okay, J. He was just a distraction.” She said, breathing heavily.

                “Shall I call an ambulance?”

                “No. I’ll be fine I just need to get to a first aid kit.”

                “Oh my god, Amelia!” She heard Jackson say. He sounded far away and when she felt his touch she flinched, not expecting him to be so close.

                “I’m fine, I’m fine. Just get me a first aid kit?” She said softly, holding his hand. He nodded and then shook his head, “Where are they?”

                “Jarvis will tell you.” She said as she held the wound tighter. Jackson nodded and quickly rushed to the bathroom where Jarvis said the nearest one was. He came back seconds later holding a big red case with a white cross on it.

                “Open it.” She said as he laid it down next to her. But she didn’t have to tell him because he was already looking through it. “Tweezers.” She said softly as she removed her hand from her abdomen. He gave her the tweezers, which slipped from her hands because of the blood. She whipped her hands on her shirt and then grabbed the tweezers again. She steadied her hand and then slowly inserted the tweezers into the hole. She was slow and efficient, grabbing the bullet when she felt metal hit aluminum. She pulled the bullet out and then threw it in a tray.

                “Jackson, I need a threaded needle.” She said, grabbing a gaze and covering the wound with it. She sighed as he moved her hand away and, holding the threaded needle, began to close up her bullet wound. He was quick and steady. Doing it as if he were a pro. She smiled softly as his hands worked and then groaned as he poured alcohol on the injury before finishing up the sewing. “Sorry.” He murmured as he took a wrap and began to wrap it around her injury and torso. Once it was done he grabbed two individually wrapped painkillers and went to hand them to her. She refused them and went to stand up.       

                “Thanks.” She said softly. She steadied herself with the door and walked to the closet. “I heal quicker than other people, and I rarely feel the pain, but, if I’m hit in the right place, especially when I’m not expecting it, I lose focus for a bit.” She said softly before walking steadily to her room. Jackson just stood there looking at her and then at his hands. He went into the bathroom and put away the first aid kit, washing his hands.

                He walked out and towards Amelia’s room to make sure she was okay. He saw her sleeping on her bed. “Is she okay, Jarvis?” He asked quietly.

                “Madam Amelia has a steady heart rate and is breathing a little unevenly. She seems to be in a bit of pain, but otherwise she is physically healthy.” It was quiet for a second while Jackson watched her sleep. “Would you like me to inform you if her heart rate elevates or her breathing becomes erratic?” Came Jarvis’ voice again. Jackson nodded and then spoke, “If you would, please.” He turned to go, but he heard Amelia speak before he got far.

                “Jackson, can you come here?” She asked in such a hushed voice that he would have barely heard it if it hadn’t been for his werewolf hearing. He nodded and walked slowly to her bed, hesitating.

                “Sorry, I’m just really cold.” She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. She hugged herself closer to him and he felt her ice like skin.

                “Is it normal for you to be this cold?”

                “Madam is experiencing loss of blood, therefore she won’t be the right body temperature for the next few hours, if my calculations are correct about her healing.” Jarvis said, saving Amelia the need to explain. Jackson nodded and hugged Amelia back. She laid her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep to his heart beat, Jackson not far behind. They slept throughout the rest of the day.


	16. Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. My laptop broke and I thought it was useless so I thought I'd have to write all the chapters I wrote already out all over again, but then someone told me that I could hook it up to a TV screen if the laptop worked fine so I was able to send it to myself and work on it on my tablet :D I hope you enjoy this update and I'll update again real soon. 
> 
> ALSO not edited sorry ; ~;

                 Amelia and Jackson were having so much fun. It’s been two days since Jackson got there. They already went to the beach, went out on dates at the restaurant, and went to see three movies. They also created a laser tag game, using guns Amelia created. They played with a bunch of local kids at a paintball house. Amelia and Jackson teaming up and beating everyone easily. To say that it sucked that the week was almost over and they had to be packed and ready to go to beacon hills by Sunday was an understatement. Amelia was finally being a teenager, much to Tony’s pleasure.

                  He was getting constant updates on the teens from Jarvis and passing them on to Phil and Fury. Both of them seemed to be happy that Amelia was letting loose. He however wasn’t told about the attack and wasn’t able to tell them, but Amelia did that herself. It was Friday and Amelia and Jackson were sitting on the floor of the living room looking at each other holding cards. They had cookies stacked like poker chips and were playing poker. “I raise your two cookies with my four.” Amelia said as she placed four cookies on the plate in the middle.

                  Jackson looked at her and listened for a tick in her heartbeat, the thing he hated about trained assassins was that they could keep their heartbeats steady through anything. He smirked at her and called. She smirked and put her cards on the ground.

                  He looked at her and then at her cards and groaned. “Full house baby.” She said and went to grab the cookies. He stood up and mumbled about how he hated losing. “One article of clothing Jackie.” Amelia said jokingly. Yes, they were doing it. They were playing Strip Poker.

                  Amelia was in a tank-top, shorts and socks, having already shed off her pants, shirt and shoes. Jackson was on his wife beater, boxers, and socks. He had already shed his pants shirt and shoes as well. He quickly took of his wife beater and sat down. Amelia was smirking at him like crazy as she sipped her water. “What a beautiful sight.” She said winking. Jackson turned firetruck red as he began dealing the cards.

                  They continued to play, Jackson having to take off his socks, and Amelia following the next game. A few games later and Amelia was sitting in a bra and underwear and Jackson in his briefs. He couldn’t take his eyes off her body, although scarred with many healed injuries, Amelia looked beautiful. Jackson couldn’t help but feel a stirring in his groin.

                  They were playing this game and it would be the last game if Jackson lost. Amelia dealt the cards and smirked as wide as her face would let her as Jackson groaned and hit his head on the couch behind him. She called 2 cookies and was surprised as he did the same. They kept going until she put her cards down to revel a pair of aces over eights. She wasn’t expecting the smile on Jackson’s faces as he showed a pair of aces over jacks. She looked at him wide eyed and then down at herself. Jackson took the cookies from the middle plate and looked at her expectantly.

                  She hesitated for a second before shrugging and taking off her bra. “I guess we’re even.” She said as she let her bra fall. Jackson felt the stir in his groin grow more as he looked at her perfect round boobs. He swallowed hard and had to peel his eyes away and looked directly at her face. He found her smirking at him as she dealt the cards for the last game.

                  To say he was embarrassed of himself was an understatement. He could have won if he wasn’t distracted by Amelia’s body. She on the other hand knew exactly how to play him. He also had to take off his briefs with a massive hard-on. The shade of red his face turned was the shade of a Doritos bag. He stood up and slowly took his briefs off and showed Amelia his erection and her reaction made him feel like he was going to die.

                  At first she was shocked, she didn’t realize he found her attractive, then she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips as she stood up and turned away before turning back towards him. He had turned so red that she couldn’t help but grab him and hug him. She didn’t realize that doing that was a very bad idea until she felt his erection twitch. She giggled some more and looked at him. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. He shrugged and tried to play it off but they caught each other’s eyes.

                  Amelia quickly looked down and away trying to keep from blushing. “We should probably get ready for bed.” She said softly. “We have to wake up early to head off to Beacon Hills tomorrow.” She explained and quickly turned and walked awkwardly towards her room. She was flushed red by the time she reached her room and tried to lower her heart rate. She quickly went to her closet and put on a sleep shirt over her almost naked body.

                  Jackson sighed and looked down at his now deflating erection. He was kind of embarrassed but he knew better than to think Amelia would go for him. She may have physical scars but he had emotional ones. Seeing Amelia like that, with all her scars on display and her confidence in her body made Jackson’s heart throb a little. She was beautiful, even with those scars covering her torso, chest and legs. She had some on her arms but they were more faded than the ones on her body. He looked around and grabbed his briefs before putting them on and gathering the rest of the clothes from off the floor.

                  He cleaned up before walking passed the suit cases that were sitting before the hallway entrance. They were going to be living together in Derek’s loft, now that Derek and Stiles moved into the finished Hale house. He and Amelia had a blast, and she opened up to him about how Tony was her father and how she had gotten involved with Steve Rogers, the man she was assigned to teach about this world.

                  He learned a lot about what she went through with Shield, but she rarely talked about before. She also learned a lot about what happened to him in London and before that. He wasn’t happy sharing it but he felt so much lighter now that she knew.

                 

                  The next morning, they both woke early in order to start the trip to Beacon Hills. Amelia started the driving and they were quickly on their way to the town where Jackson grew up. They didn’t talk about what happened the night before at all during the trip, but they did act like nothing happened, much to Jackson’s displeasure. He wanted to know where he stood with Amelia. She was someone he cared about a lot and he hoped that she didn’t feel awkward with him after the previous night.

                  They made a few stops for food, bathroom and shopping. Amelia made the excuse that they pretty much needed what was in these stores, which were mostly furniture. Amelia had stopped and rented a U-Haul trailer so they can put the furniture there. She bought a couch set, a bed set, bathroom things – rugs, shower curtains, toothbrush holder, the matching cup, and a bunch of towels – décor for the loft and bedroom, along with kitchen appliances. It was expensive but she apparently owned a bank because she shrugged as if it didn’t put a dent in her savings.

                  “How can you afford all this with no worries?” Jackson asked as they neared Beacon Hills. Amelia was yet again taking a detour to get more things. She smirked at him and shrugged. “I worked with shield since I was 12, Jax. I didn’t move into my house till last year. I lived in a shield facility till then.” She parked her car in front of the mall closest to Beacon Hills, only a half hour away. “I was being paid from the age of 12, I just didn’t start using it till recently. You could say I’m rich.” She smiled softly.

                  “Tony being your dad helps.” Jackson joked, but his words surprised Amelia. He looked back at her when he realized she had stopped moving. “Yeah, But I’ve had money before I found out. By the way, you said how you knew Tony and I were somehow related before I told you.”

                  “I’m a werewolf, I have a nose.” She laughed softly at his words before nodding.

                  “We smell alike?” She asked. He shook his head. “No, not at all actually. But the underline of your scents match. I can’t really explain it. Like you smell like vanilla and nature. Tony smells like oil and ash and some kind of metal. But you guys both have a hint of something. I can’t really name it but if I had to, I’d say it’s only specific to Starks.” He smiled as they walked inside the mall.

                  Amelia maneuvered them to the brands named clothing stores. “I’m actually glad you know.” She said softly, grabbing his hand as they walked into an Armani Exchange store. She walked them over to the female section. “So tomorrow is our first day. Well my first day your first day back.” She said and then grabbed a shirt she liked and continued to look through things. “I was thinking we could get matching outfits.” She smiled softly. “You know, get stiles something too. Make the whole school know not to mess with our sexy.” They had an hour before the mall closed, and Jackson had texted Lydia and Stiles to meet them there. By the time Amelia had her and Jackson’s outfits chosen, Lydia and Stiles walked into the store side by side.

                  “Ames!” Stiles nearly shouted as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back as she watched Lydia hug Jackson with a fierceness she used to see Clint and Natasha hug after one was on a mission too long. “Mia, Stiles. My name is Mia at the moment.” She said softly as she patted the man in her arms. His laugh sounded tired and desperate as he continued to hug her. She rubbed soothing circles into his back. She felt a dampness on her shoulder as Stiles sniffled. She just let him cry into her shoulder until he calmed down.

                  Stiles wasn’t much of a crier. She knew that much, so something must have happened in the week he was in Beacon Hills. They just hugged for a few minutes before she hugged Lydia. “Great to finally meet you!” Lydia said excitedly as Jackson wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and walked him towards the men’s section of the store, handing him a tissue. “You too. You’re so much prettier in person!” Amelia said. They walked towards the women’s section, arms hooked and smiling as Amelia showed Lydia what she had chosen.

                  They took another twenty minutes buying different outfits from the store before Lydia dragged them to another store. They went into Victoria’s Secret, Amelia buying a bunch of different outfits from the Pink section for both her and Lydia. Matching outfits in different colors. Amelia had bought everything with a lot of complaining from everyone. “Guys, really. I’m fine financially. Plus, when I graduate I’ll be working in Stark Industries so I’ll be set for life.”

                  “Wait, really?”

                  “Didn’t Tony offer the same thing for you two?”

                  “Yeah… but we didn’t think he was serious?”

                  “He offers all the interns a job if he feels they have done an amazing job.” Amelia said in a matte-of-fact tone.

                  “So you’re saying, that we can work with Tony? As in become Stark Industries workers just because of a week-long internship?”

                  “Yeah, after you get your degree in your field of study.” Amelia said as they walked out of American Appeal.

                  “Wow. So we don’t have to worry about finding a job afterwards? That’s pretty awesome.” Stiles said as he struggled with a few bags. “God clothes are so heavy.” He muttered as Jackson laughed at him and grabbed a few of his bags.

                  It was almost closing time when Lydia and Amelia headed off to Lydia’s car. Amelia letting Jackson drive her car to get to the loft while Lydia and her talk. The moment they got to the car, far enough away from ear shot of werewolves, Lydia asked Amelia if she could get the opportunity work for Stark too. Amelia laughed and said, “Of course. I hear you’re an extremely gifted mathematician.” Lydia smiled shyly. “I also hear that you really love Pepper.” Amelia smirked.

                  “Oh my god. I do! She’s my hero. The way she is both beautiful and dangerously smart and influential. Completely base all of myself on being just like her.” Amelia smiled and nodded. “Pepper is amazing.” She sighed as she remembered her and Pepper’s talk before leaving.

                  _“When you come back, Stark Industries will be waiting for you.” Pepper told her, confusing Amelia. She already had this conversation with Tony. “I know, Tony and I discussed it. He let me have a job running the experimental part of R &D.” She smiled at Pepper thinking that was it. _

_“No, Amelia. I don’t mean that. I’m acting CEO because Tony is Iron Man. He is too busy to run his business. You’re his daughter. It’s your business too. And since you’re quitting Shield you have the right to run this business.”_

_“Pepper, I don’t know anything about running a business. Sure I have many degrees, but none of them are Business or anything remotely similar. Plus, you’re running the company fabulously.”_

_“You’re the rightful heir, Amelia. I’ll be stepping down when you come back.”_

_“Can we talk about it when I come back, before you do anything rash?”_

_“I’ve made up my mind.”_

_“Then can you wait to step down until I get a degree in business? I’d like to know how to run a business before jumping into owning this company. Plus, I don’t want the world to know who I am just yet.” Amelia had smiled and they silently agreed to talk about it next time Amelia was in New York._

                  “She is.” She heard Lydia say. They were close to Beacon Hills now, a few miles away. “So Scott doesn’t know who I am, right?”

                  Lydia nodded as she parked her car in front of a tall building. “All he knows is that you’re the beautiful girl in the picture at Tony Stark’s party from New York. He has no idea who you are really. Stiles made up a lie about how you worked with Tony and so that’s how you met. Not a complete lie and Scott didn’t even detect it.

                  She smiled softly as they got out of the car and started towards the loft at the top of the building in front of them. The guys had parked and were out getting the furniture down from the car. Derek was already there with a few guys. Amelia went up to Derek and hugged him before any words were exchanged. “It seems Jackson has snagged a delightful companion.” Said one of the guys behind Derek. Jackson growled at the man. Derek scoffed as he turned Amelia towards the two men. “Mia this is my uncle, Peter, and beta, Isaac.” She nodded at them, giving her hand as a greeting. They shook hands and Amelia quickly turned towards the U-Haul.

                  “I have quite a bit of stuff so, if you all wouldn’t mind helping.” She turned towards Stiles and smirked handing him a box that seemed light in her arms. He gasped as he grabbed it and tried to keep it and him from tumbling down. “Damn, Ames. I could have sworn there weren’t this many stuff in your house in New York.” He muttered as he walked towards the loft. “That’s because all this stuff is new. I didn’t bring anything back from New York.” She smirked at Stiles glare as he put the box on the ground. “Why the hell did you buy all this new shit?” He asked incredulously.

                  “Because I’m going to make the loft my permanent home for when I visit you guys in Beacon Hills.” She smiled softly as she put another box on the ground of the lift. “Seriously?” Jackson asked. He seemed excited when she nodded and began to work a bit faster.

                  “I swear, it’s like you didn’t bring anything with you from New York.” She heard Stiles say as he walked with a dozen bags in his hands. She rolled her eyes. “If you had kept up with your workouts you wouldn’t be complaining so much.” She sneered at him halfheartedly. He shrugged. “I’ve been getting my exercise in different ways.” He said with a smirk and a hand covering Derek’s face as he groaned.

                  “Sex doesn’t build up your muscles, it just burns calories.” Amelia deadpanned as she grabbed all of the other bags, which were twice as much as Stiles and walked easily towards the lift and closed it with Lydia and Jackson in it. She smirked at Stiles’ red face as the doors closed and it began ascending. Lydia laughed along with Jackson as Amelia answered her phone.

                  “Hello?” She asked as the line clicked. “How could you turn my AI against me?” Was what the voice on the other end asked. “Oh Hello Amelia, how are you, love? I’m doing wonderful! The Heart you sent me was amazing!” Amelia said sarcastically into the phone as the lift doors opened. “I’m sorry, Hello Amelia. How are you, kitten? I’m not doing so great; you know considering you told Jarvis not to tell me about the psycho pap that shot you!” Tony said exasperated.

                  “You say that like I wasn’t okay when I was shot at your party. I’m fine Tony. I just needed a good rest and I was up and walking in-“

                  “No! Amelia! I don’t care if you were fine! You got shot on my property, which is supposed to be the safest place in California, considering I upgraded it after Afghanistan. How the hell, first of all, did you stop Jarvis from telling me about the incident when it occurred? Second of all, who was the man that shot you and how the hell did he get passed my security? And third how could you keep this from me?” Tony was exasperated. Amelia knew he was, but his words almost seemed harsh.

                  “I’m fine, by the way. The bullet was pulled out and Jax stitched me up and I was fine by the time I woke up in the morning. Thanks for caring.” She said flatly as she stood off to the side as the men came and went with more things from the U-Haul.

                  “Amelia you were shot! In my home! Of course I care! I just… when Jarvis told me I just couldn’t understand. He told me that the incident occurred about a week ago. A week ago Amelia. I thought you were dead, and when you answered your phone I just… I’m sorry I lost my temper. I just can’t lose you, Kitten.”

                  “I get that, I do. That’s the reason why I told Jarvis not to tell you. I didn’t want you worrying for nothing. I already gave SHIELD the information and they are looking into it. Phil will probably contact you about it by the end of the week.” She heard her father sigh before he sniffed. “I want you to call me at least once a week. I need to make sure you’re okay.” Amelia smiled softly before feigning a groan of annoyance.

                  “Fine, only if you keep me updated, Tones.” She smiled softly as he laughed. “You’re a horrible actress.” Amelia laughed and shook her head. “I’d really love to talk some more but I have a place to fix up before settling down for the night. Love you, Tones.”

                  “Love you too, Kitten.” She smiled as they hung up.

                  “Jarvis ratted you out?” Jackson said with a laugh. She groaned. “I’m going to dismantle him and put him back together to be more willing to listen to me. I told him not to even bring it up to Tony.”

                  “You got shot again?” Stiles asked, his worry evident as he came closer to her. The others straightened up as Amelia groaned again and shook her head. “Yes.” She said simply. “It’s not like it won’t happen again.” with an eye roll she moved on towards the couch that they brought up and dropped herself there.

                  “You got shot the first time I met you, right?” Amelia looked at Lydia thoughtfully. “You mean when you called Stiles and went crazy because you found out he met Pep?” She smirked and Lydia’s face turned red but she nodded nonetheless.

                  “Yeah, I was fighting off one of the guys that attacked Tony’s party. I was fine by the end of the week. It would have been faster but I got shot twice so my body was working twice as hard to heal itself.”

                  “Wow, so you can heal like a werewolf?” Derek asked as he sat next to her. She shook her head. “My healing isn’t as fast as a werewolf’s. I can heal a bullet wound through a night full of sleep so like 12 hours, I guess. However, my healing factor can heal a bullet to the brain. I can pretty much survive everything. I don’t know the extent, because they stopped testing it when I was eleven, but I’m sure my body can regenerate anything it just takes time.”

                  “Wow, that’s good to know.” Peter said as he smirked at her and sat down on her other side. “It’s not like I hide, to be honest. I was just a government agent. This being my last mission. How are you, by the way Peter? Still getting those bad vibes after being resurrected?” Amelia smirked at his shocked face. He quickly recovered and smirked, “I guess SHIELD’s been keeping an eye on me?” with Amelia’s nod affirmative he nodded and got up. “Well yeah, after we found out that it was Laura who died, they started keeping a closer eye on things. They just didn’t get a chance to bring anyone out here to fix things because you know, we found a Norse god in New Mexico so.” She shrugged.

                  “I read about the crater and hammer but a Norse god, Mia? Really?” Stiles said looking at her incredulously. “Thor, to be exact. Son of Odin, as he explained himself to your uncle.” The smirk that crossed her face after seeing Stiles’ shocked face was priceless and Jackson couldn’t help but laugh.

                  “I’m fine, by the way.” Peter said as he turned around to look at her. “Thanks for asking.” She smiled softly and nodded. “Anytime.”

                  They stayed for a bit longer, helping her move everything around and fixing everything to make the loft look more pleasing to her eye and more homey. Lydia left first, saying something about going to the station to get some food in the belly of the sheriff and deputy Parrish. Amelia had given her a knowing smirk and a nod goodbye as she left. Isaac, Derek and Stiles drifted out together, Stiles had been mumbling half asleep about school the next day and seeing her there.

                  Peter hovered a bit, watching as Jackson walked up the stairs and turning to Amelia’s knowing smile. It was soft and welcoming as she sat back onto the couch and set a tray down onto the table. “Tea always helps calm me, maybe it’ll help you open up?” She asked softly as she poured him a cup and let him put his own sugar in. He sat down next to her and took a sip before visibly relaxing to the taste of lavender and peppermint.

                  “I have been getting bad vibes.” He said softly, looking down at his hands. “I feel the guilt and the anger. It’s there. But the bad vibes they… they make it seem like the way I’m dealing with everything is the right way. I’ve been trying to fight it. To keep looking for better ways to act and react, but with everything that’s happened it just keeps taking over.”

                  “Peter.” Amelia said, it took him a minute to look up and when he did, Amelia could tell he was struggling. “It’s a struggle to find something new to anchor you after losing your anchor. But to conflict yourself by choosing strong negative feelings isn’t the right path. Don’t choose grief or anger. Go for something like the love of your family, or the memory of what made you feel human. Like your wife? Maybe try to get to know your daughter. It’ll be better for you to surround yourself with something good because when those vibes happen, it’ll be something you can fight off easily with the love and support of the people around you. A pack supports each other. Your nephew knows that because of his mother and it can help him with taking care of you.

                  “You need your alpha now more than ever. So tell him what’s going on. They don’t hate you Peter. They are afraid of you because you let them believe that you haven’t changed.” Amelia sighed softly before grabbing his hand. “That bad vibe isn’t internal. It’s a curse put on you by a witch. I can’t really help remove it because my magic isn’t that type, but I can help you fight it. That curse feeds off negativity. You need the acceptance of your pack to remove it fully. So you have to make amends with the people you’ve hurt and get their forgiveness.” She got up and smiled at him. “Don’t worry. One day at a time and you’ll be your old self in no time.” He smiled sadly at her before standing up and grabbing her in a hug.

                  Without a second thought she hugged him back and was a little shocked as he scent marked her. “Thank you.” He said softly before letting go and turning away a bit. “I should go. You have your first day of school and I have to plan out my amends.” Amelia smiled again at him and patted his shoulder. “You’re welcome here anytime Peter. I’ll see you tomorrow, finish your tea before you go and lock up behind you.” She smirked at his expression and walked up the stairs.


	17. Problem fixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter as promised :D hope you like. It's a bit longer than normal.

                  She was pushed out of her bed. That’s how she woke up the next morning. She grunted and looked up to see Jackson smirked at her from the bed. “Wake up. We need to get ready in those sexy ass outfits you got us.” She groaned and threw a pillow at him. “You’re so obnoxious.” Once she finally got the strength to get rid of her laziness and actually get up she found that the bathroom was occupied by a naked Jackson. She sighed and turned around to take her clothes down the stairs to the bathroom there.

                  Once showered, she curled her hair and put on her outfit. She smirked at how good she looked in the outfit she got. While Lydia had pants, Amelia had a black skirt matched with a black vest. Under the vest she had a blood red sheer button up. The skirt and vest had a leather front and cotton back. Lydia got the same thing as Amelia but with the pants version of the outfit and a sheer light sapphire button up. They got heels to match the shirts and Lydia had squealed at the outfits. She put on subtle makeup, and smiled at her reflection.

                  She walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen when she caught sight of Jackson. Her heart beat a bit faster at his outfit. She smirked at him. “Damn if I wasn’t just getting over a heart break I’d rip that outfit right off you.” He laughed at her words before smirking and doing a little turn to show her how sexy he looking in the suit. It wasn’t a formal suit, more of a casual wear. Something you’d wear on a normal day out but still want to look amazing kind of suit. It was a subtle grey with lighter greys highlighted into the fabric to make it look different than a normal suit. The pants were tight in all the right places. He was wearing a matching dress shirt to her and had all black boots.

                  “We look awesome.” He said smiling widely at her. She nodded and they walked into the kitchen. It was a shock to find Peter in there smirking at them and having a few plates of breakfast ready. “What’s with the outfits?” He asked but the smile was approval enough for Amelia not to feel self-conscious. “We’re going to blow the school off its feet.”

                  “I think you’ll blow the town off its feet instead. You two look great.” He said pushing two cups of coffee towards them. They gladly took them and sipped at them while thinking. “How long do you think this mission will take?” Jackson spoke up.

                  “I don’t really know, but I know that even if I finish soon I’m going to stay till graduation.” She shrugged. Jackson perked up at this and smiled at her. “Really?”

                  “Well yeah, I told Pepper not to expect me in Stark Industries until I get a degree in business. I’m kind of not looking forward to that so I might as well put it off for as long as possible.” She said and sighed.

                  “Why?” Peter asked, looking completely interested in the conversation.

                  “Because I don’t want that responsibility yet. I liked working in Shield as my own, but in Stark Industries she wants me to be a supervisor of a big portion of the company. I don’t really want that...” She said and tried to hold her breathe.

                  “You already got a supervisory job there?” Peter asked. She nodded slowly and then quickly got up. “Thank you for the food Peter, and really think about all that I said last night, stay here as long as you’d like, but me and Jackson really have to get to school.” She said turning around the table to give him a hug before grabbing a bag by the edge of the kitchen and going out the door, Jackson on her heels.

                  Once they were on their way to the school Amelia sighed. “What’s up?” Jackson asked. She smiled softly and then looked back to the road. “Nothing, I just… I miss Phil and Clint. Peter kind of reminds me of them, I don’t know how, don’t ask me that. But he does.” Jackson smiled softly and grabbed her free hand. “Talk to them then?”

                  “How? Phil and I aren’t on talking terms, and-“ She was interrupted by her phone.

                  “Hello?” She asked into it, not paying attention to the caller ID. “Ames!” She heard Tony say. She smiled widely, “Hey Tones.” She sighed, realizing Tony wasn’t mad at her anymore. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I called you when I was angry and I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

                  “It was my fault for keeping it from you.”

                  “No, I understand why you did. I was just… It’s the whole Pepper and me thing. She is upset with me over some papers and how the board have been treating her. Plus, she told me how she wanted to step down as CEO and her and I had a fight about it.”

                  “Wait, she told you?”

                  “She said she wanted you to take over, but she doesn’t know everything Amelia. She won’t understand the danger she’ll put you through if we go public with who you are. I tried telling her that, without actually saying it but she got mad at me and stormed out, and then Jarvis told me you were shot.”

                  Amelia snorted humorlessly and then sighed. “I love that you understand, dad. But tell Pepper that you’ll let it happen after I get a degree in business. Because we’ve talked about it already and I promised her I’d think about it after I get a business degree.”

                  “Ames… I can’t put your life in danger.”

                  “Yeah, well I won’t be in danger. All the bad guys will see my dad is a famous badass super hero and will back off.” She smiled as she heard him chuckle. “Don’t worry too much about me, dad. I’m fine. I heal. As long as I have my family around me, I’ll be fine.” She said softly as she pulled into a parking spot.

                  “I love you Amelia.”

                  “I love you too, Tones.” She said softly as she hung up.

                  “I’m glad you guys found out about each other.” Jackson said as he squeezed her hand and then motioned to change the subject as he got out of the car. “Jax, I can’t deal with how sexy we look.” Amelia instantly said. “Mia!” She heard someone shout and turned just in time to catch Stiles before tackling her. Lydia wasn’t far behind and hugged Jackson. As soon as Stiles let go of her, Lydia hugged her and Stiles hugged Jackson.

                  “Wow, we are going to slay the school.” Lydia said with a smirk and looked towards Scott, Kira and Liam. Kira looked at her with a look that she ignored as she lifted her chin and walked hand in hand with Amelia, Stiles and Jackson on either side of them. To say that people stared was an understatement. They gawked. As if they were staring at celebrities, or models. Amelia and Lydia were talking softly about math as they walked to Amelia’s locker, in which she was sent the information about via email. She already had her class schedule and only had to make an appearance to the front office to make sure that they have her on the rosters.

                  Once she dropped off her books and had her math textbook and bag in hand, they all walked to the front office, leaving Amelia and Jackson at the door. They waited as the two got everything done, talking amongst themselves, Scotts pack and Theo’s pack were standing at opposite sides watching them. Isaac came up to them and stood next to them, dressed in a similar fashion.

                  Amelia and Jackson got all their things and walked out to find the three packs glaring each other down. She tugged Stiles’ sleeves and nodded her head at Isaac. “Come on guys, we don’t wanna be late, do we?” Lydia sighed and shook her head, taking Amelia’s arm again and walking side by side. This time, Isaac, Stiles and Jackson were behind them. “So what classes do you have first?” Isaac asked. Amelia smiled at him and held her math text book up. “Maths. I honestly am glad, maths is fun.” Jackson and Isaac groaned. “You and Lydia are so going to be best friends.” Stiles said. Amelia laughed and nodded.

                  Isaac and Stiles had Literature as their first period, while Jackson and Amelia pretty much had the exact schedule, they shared maths with Lydia for first period. They split and went separate ways, Lydia still holding on to Amelia with a hint of her confidence slipping as Kira and Scott walked into their class. She smiled softly at her and patted her arm. They talked about fashion, to throw Scott and Kira off. They wouldn’t know if Amelia knew anything or not.

                  A few minutes later, the bell rang signaling everyone should get to class. Amelia paid it no mind, as she continued to tell her story about having to dress up like a clown in order to get into a party so that she could find Phil, Stiles’ uncle. Lydia and Jackson were laughing at her as she shrugged. “I had to do dark clown makeup, and dress in this almost slutty latex suit surrounded by feathers that came out like a clown tutu. Everyone at the party loved it, and then Phil came in and was like, ‘what? Mia? What the hell are you doing?’ and I had to tell him the whole story about how I couldn’t reach him on his cell, and I need his signature on some things or I’d be screwed over in the morning.

                  “To say that he was mad would be incorrect because you could tell he was trying so hard not to laugh. But he acted as if he were mad.” Amelia smiled as Lydia laughed, “Please tell me you have a picture?” Amelia nodded and pulled it up on her phone. Lydia and Jackson took one look at it and cracked up in laughter. Amelia smiled wider and chuckled lightly as the teacher came in.

                  “Hello class, it looks like we have a couple of new faces today, I’d ask you to introduce yourselves but we don’t have time for that as an exam is coming up. First on the agenda is…” They took notes as the teacher droned on and on about maths, making it seem as if it were boring and nothing fun could come from it. Amelia frowned, she already knew all this but when she was taught it, she found it fun and challenging. Now it’s as if the teacher hated what she was teaching and made her students feel the same. She now understood why teenagers her age that were in high school acted like mindless drones whose biggest issues were guys.

                  Once the bell rang, Amelia quickly gathered her things and went to make a beeline for the door like everyone else, when the teacher called for her and Jackson to wait. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you guys a chance to introduce yourselves, I also don’t think you’ll be ready for the exam that’s coming up, so I’ll give you a few homework assignments that are meant to help catch you up instead of taking the exam.” Amelia and Jackson nodded as they took the thick packets.

                  As they left, they saw Kira and Scott standing outside of the classroom whisper yelling at Lydia. “Why didn’t you tell me Jackson was back?” Scott seemed angry. Jackson and Amelia looked at each other before approaching the three. “Is there a problem?” Amelia said, turning a glare towards the true alpha. He didn’t understand why he felt the need to back off, but he stepped back and looked at the girl confused. “Are you okay, Lyds?” She asked softly as Lydia nodded. She slipped her free hand into Lydia’s, her other holding Jackson’s, and they walked to their next class together, it was an elective: Music.

                  Amelia noticed that Stiles and Isaac were in this class too and quickly made a beeline for them. The group of friends sat around each other as people filed into the room. “What happened this morning?” Isaac asked as he looked at Stiles. Amelia looked at him expectantly as Stiles sighed. “Nothing, my dad came to the house…” Jackson raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m eighteen, I can be here if I want to be. My father didn’t really like that I came back without telling him.” He rolled his eyes.

                  “I thought you told Phil that you told your dad.”

                  “There is a difference between telling my father and getting his approval. Plus, I don’t have to live under his roof anymore.”

                  “Oh yes, live with your boyfriend, right?” Amelia said with a wink as Stiles’ eyes widened and a blush crept over his face. Jackson and Lydia cracked up as Isaac groaned and put his head in his hands. Amelia smiled at him with a shit eating grin. “But really, what happened? Did he threaten Derek? Because he is protected.” Amelia said with a smirk and a wink. Stiles groaned and tried to hide in his seat. The group laughed a little more and teased him until the teacher came in. She seemed like the strict type, which was weird for a music teacher. “So today, I want to introduce two new students.” She said and motioned for Jackson and Amelia to stand up. Amelia groaned internally as she got up, Jackson right there with her.

                  “Please introduce yourselves.” The teacher said, as they nodded.

                  “I’m Mia.” Amelia said, and smirked at Jackson. “You guys already know I’m Jackson.” He said, hiding behind his cocky attitude.

                  “Tell us a bit about yourselves.” The teacher proceeded to say. Amelia held back a sigh and looked at Jackson, and smiled. “I’m originally from Russia, but moved to New York when I was young. Lived there since. I’ve vacationed all over the place but, nothing too big. I worked in Stark Tower last summer as an intern. That’s about it.”

                  “I’m from here, miss. I just came back from a trip to London and then New York. I don’t really have to say much.” Jackson said with an eye-roll. Amelia rolled her eyes and looked at the teacher who nodded, “Do either of you know how to play and instrument?”

                  “Mia can play the piano.” Stiles said loudly. Amelia looked at him and glared. “I can play the piano, yes. Jackson can play the guitar and Stiles can play the drums.” She said and smirked at the two. The teacher looked at all three of them. “I’d like to see you guys play, if you don’t mind.” Stiles groaned and slid more in his seat. Lydia slapping him and motioning to go up. Amelia nodded and sat at the piano. It wasn’t her first time performing so she wasn’t shy about it. She playing Fur Elise, and the teacher seemed extremely impressed. Jackson played a few riffs on the guitar and Stiles accompanied him on the drums and soon Amelia joined it.

                  They all stopped around the same time, looking up to see everyone, including Lydia, Isaac, Scott and Kira – who ended up being in the same class, who knew? – looked shocked. Lydia had seen the video of Amelia playing and singing, that’s not what surprised her. No she was shocked at Stiles and Jackson.

                  “Well that was pretty amazing, have you guys played before?” The teacher asked as she stood in front of them.

                  “Well, Jackson and I have played together a few times when we were in New York. Mia is just naturally talented so she can pick up any tune and catch onto any song.” Stiles said as he put the drumsticks back onto the drum set. Jackson put the guitar down and leaned onto the piano. Amelia just sighed and sat there waiting for the teacher to say something. They were told to stay after class and the teacher quickly started on the assignments.

                  After class, the teacher, Ms. Nuegn, asked if they could join the talent show. Saying that if they entered more people would come after what they did today. Amelia was against it, but Stiles and Jackson convinced her to enter and they decided to go ahead and do it, making Ms. Nuegn very happy.

                  At lunch, Amelia got better acquainted with Scott, Kira, Liam, and Mason. Scott in particular came up to Stiles and tried to talk to him. It seemed like this wasn’t the first time for it happening. Theo seemed to be on the other side of the lunch room watching with a happy smirk on his face. He seemed genuinely pleased that he had driven a stake between the two best friends. Amelia sighed and got up and confronted Scott. “Listen. He told you he didn’t want to talk, correct? Well wait for him to come to you, because you’re being an asshole right now. Listen to him for once and stop forcing him through shit.” She was calm, but the anger could be heard loud and clear in her voice.

                  At that point, Kira spoke up. “This isn’t your fight, don’t get involved.” And Amelia turned her neutral stare onto the unsuspecting Kitsune. “I’m sorry, is this your fight? No? Than why are you being hypocritical?” She said all sweet, with a toothy grin. Jackson grabbed her hand as he felt electricity in the air. “Kira. Not here.” Scott had said. It was clear that the Kitsune was still trying to control her powers.

                  Amelia’s eyes turned into a glare as she stood in a defensive stance half in front of Stiles. “Maybe we should go.” Liam had said. He was standing there, a little lost and somewhat scared, looking from Scott to Kira to Amelia to Stiles and back. Mason was standing off to the side with a small smile on his face. _Clearly enjoying being part of a group._ Amelia thought as she looked back at Scott. “Listen to your lapdog.” Amelia said and Stiles burst out laughing. It sounded kind of hysterical and Amelia looked at him with worry. “Leave.” She said sternly to Scott before grabbing Stiles and dragging him away from the crowd.

                  “What’s wrong?” She said as soon as she was sure they were out of ear shot. “Nothing, it’s not like my life isn’t falling apart here. I was just sitting there, finally happy that I’m surrounded by people who _trust me_ but then he comes and just ruins it. My father won’t even look at me when I try to visit him. Derek and I are great but there isn’t any of that spark I thought we’d have. And and… I miss my best friend…” He sighed. “I mean I love Jackson, he’s my best friend. Even after everything that we did, he and I can still sit there and laugh about it. But Scott, he came into my life after Jackson kicked me out. I relied on him and he went and he called me a monster and I don’t wanna be that, Ames. I don’t wanna be a monster…” He sighed and slid onto the floor against the lockers.

                  “Stiles.” She said softly taking him into her arms and hugging him tightly. “You are not a monster.” She felt anger building up in her stomach. She remembered thinking those words after Tahiti, she wanted someone to remind her that she wasn’t a monster, that sometimes you just have to do things to survive. “Stiles. From what I understand, you did what you had to do to keep yourself from dying. I know from experience that that can be very hard to accept. You’ll think for the longest time that it was your fault, but it wasn’t. And, hey, look. Donavan isn’t dead… so…” She tried to cheer him up but his head snapped up to look at her. “What? He’s not dead?” He looked horrified.

                  “I thought that was eating you up?” She asked. “No Ames. I made peace with that demon, after the nogitsune. I was guilty because Scott made it sound like it was a bad thing. I felt guilty because I couldn’t face my father and tell him that his ex-partner’s son tried to murder me and I killed him. I was happy he was gone because he wanted to kill my father!” Stiles nearly shouted. Amelia looked around, making sure no one was there and looked at Stiles. “Why didn’t you say that then?! We need someone watching your dad!” She jumped up and ran to her locker, which was at the end of the hallway. She opened it up, grabbed her phone and began to dial a number.

                  Stiles was sure that that phone was for shield use only. He waited for whoever she was calling to answer, surprised by what she heard. “Rhodes, hey.” He didn’t hear the other end of the call but the smile was telling enough. “So he told you? He said he wasn’t going to tell anyone else.” He waited a bit more before finally Amelia answered. “No, no. I don’t mind that you know. I mean it mustn’t have been a shocker to you, since you were his college roommate. Anyway, uh. Rhodey, I need a favor.” Stiles’ eyes widened. He had met to colonel and was sure that the man was his new favorite hero. Stiles still loved Captain America, almost as much as his uncle. But Iron Man was brains! And Iron Patriot was just amazing! Rhodes had a degree in engineering and he was as much smart as he was a soldier.

                  “I need you to send me a soldier trained in supernatural tactics.” Stiles’ eyes widened at that. “The government knows about supernatural beings?” He whisper-yelled. She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know I can ask Director Fury, but he’s kind of mad at me for leaving shield and probably wouldn’t pick up the phone on the first go like you.” She said. “Yes I did leave, well it’s my last mission in California and then I’m back in New York, working for Tony.” She smirked at Rhodey’s reaction.

                  “I know, it’s awesome. But I really need that soldier. One that doesn’t have a problem following my orders and going under cover? Oh maybe I should get two…” She said looking at Stiles. “It’s kind of a Stiles thing. His dad and him. I don’t want them to die, you know?” She looked surprised for a second and laughed. “Yeah, of course Stiles won you over too!” She said before softly punching said guy. He smiled at her before looking around. He saw Lydia and Jackson coming over to them, reminding them that they are at school. “Well thanks, Rhodes that sounds great. I’d love to see you!” She said smiling to herself. “Rhodes says hi.” She said to Stiles and Jackson.

                  She quickly said her goodbyes and hung up, turning to the group in front of her. “So I got you some new meat.” She said with a smirk. Stiles looked at her for a second before his eyes widened, “Oh my god!” he said, reminding her of Chandler from Friends. She smirked and patted his back before turning back to her locker and grabbing the rest of her stuff. “God, you and your sick head.” She said as she closed her locker. “I meant, some help.”

                  “What kind of help?”

                  “The Paul kind.”

                  “Paul is coming?” Jackson asked.

                  “No. Rhodey is sending two guys to keep an eye on you and your dad.” She said, looking at Stiles. “He is coming himself and picking them out himself. His most trusted soldiers.” She said with a small smile.

                  “That’s awesome!” Jackson said as he looked at Amelia. “He is so cool.” He said with a slight hero worship in his voice. She smirked at him. He rolled his eyes at her. “Well since you’ve made your man crush clear, I’ll let him know to spend some extra time with you.” She winked at him and walked towards their next class.

                  “It’s not a man crush!” Jackson tried to defend himself. Stiles laughed and patted him on the back, “No offense, but it sounded like you worship him.” Jackson scowled and then smirked. “Like you were any better, at least I didn’t stutter when he was around. God you were worse with him then with Selena Gomez.” Stiles sneered at the werewolf. “Hey! Selena Gomez is a beautiful goddess and I love Tony for holding that holiday party and inviting us.” He said dreamily. Amelia laughed. “You didn’t get the chance to meet her at the party we went to?”

                  “Well no, we kind of got hit with the whole, you know.” He said with a shrug. Amelia nodded and went to her seat.

                  “Oh? I thought you met her before the whole thing.” Amelia said. She looked at Stiles as he sat next to her on her left side, Jackson taking her right.

                  “Nah, we all got caught up by your singing.” He said and winked at her. She blushed and felt her heart beat faster as she remembered the moment Steve had seen her singing on the video. She knew Jackson smelt the sadness that she tried to crush down.

                  “You okay?” He whispered, and she looked at him, knowing the water in her eyes was evident. “Just remembered a guy I used to know is all.” She said softly, Jackson instantly recalling what she had told him about her last mission. He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

                 

                  ~                                  ~                                  ~                                  ~                                  ~                                  ~

 

                  Phil sighed as John Stilinski yelled again at him through the phone about his son. “He’s all I got left of her, Phil! Don’t you understand that?! I can lose him at any minute here, with all this shit happening.” Phil looked around his empty house, seeing a feather on the floor as he walked towards his room. He felt a pang in his heart. “I understand that, John. However, I can’t keep him here against his will. He’s eighteen. A legal adult. I have an agent there with him, he’ll be okay until he decides to come back to New York. He was offered a job by Tony Stark, so I doubt he won’t come back.”

                  He picked up the feather and felt himself stiffen at the memory of Amelia running away from a room crying. He remembered the last time he felt this guilt. It was after Tahiti. He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds letting it go slowly as John continued to ask questions, not giving him a chance to answer.

                  “How? When? Why? What? Tony Stark wants Stiles to work for him? You have an agent with my son? What do you mean an agent?” John was asking, he was trying to wrap his head around what his brother-in-law was saying. Last time he checked, his brother-in-law was an accountant for a firm. Phil sighed again on the other line before speaking up.

                  “I’m a government agent. I work for an organization called SHIELD. We know about supernatural beings and I sent an agent there recently to help bring order back to beacon hills. Amelia and Tony are close and she introduced Stiles to him, he took Stiles on as an intern for a week and has been approved for the Stark scholarship. Which is a scholarship that pays for his school and guarantees him a spot in the Stark company.”

                   John squinted his eyes at the wall in front of him as the things said to him sunk in. He put A and B together and guessed Amelia was the agent sent to help Stiles. “How old is Amelia? I mean she’s the agent you sent, correct?”

                  Phil closed his eyes and robbed the bridge of his nose. “She’ll be eighteen in a few months.”

                  “How is she an agent?”

                  “We found her at a base of an enemy camp. She was twelve. We took her in to teach her how to integrate into the normal life, but she exceeded everything we brought to her and wouldn’t leave the facilities we had her in.”

                  “Twelve?”

                  “Yeah. Look, just don’t treat her differently. I made that mistake and she won’t talk to me, so just treat her like you would without this knowledge.”

                  “You obviously care about her. Why would you treat her differently?”

                  “We had a mission together and I saw her in a vulnerable. It reminded me of Claudia too much and I pushed her away.” Phil said stiffly. John sighed again. “It must have been tough for her.” He said quietly. “I regret it so much; she saw me as a father figure since I took her in after the whole thing that happened the first six years of her life that she could remember.”

                  “What’s that story about?” John asked, questioning what Phil meant.

                  “She was found on the side of the road in Russia by the enemy agency when she was six. They took her in at first to make her a soldier, but she quickly became their best asset.” Phil said, his voice monotone, as if he was reciting a script.

                  “Phil, she’s a person, not an object or weapon.” John said, his voice sounding judgmental.

                  “I know that, John. I can’t give you all the details, that’s the only thing I’m allowed to tell you.” Phil put the feather on his night stand and sat on his bed, he took his shoes off and laid on the bed with a big sigh. “She is a brilliant person, and she can make anything happen. I wanted to fix things with her, but it’s clear to see that I hurt her greatly when I pushed her away. Just don’t do that with her, okay? Let her know that you appreciate the extent she’s going to, to help protect your son and save beacon hills. Please, John. Also, don’t be so harsh on Stiles. He’s still a kid and he needs his father more than ever.” John took everything Phil said to heart and nodded his head.

                  “Okay.” He said softly, he took a sip from his glass and said, “Thank you, Phil. For everything you’ve done for me.”

                  “You’re family, John. I’ll do anything you ask me to.” Phil said, a small smile on his face as he hung up the phone and put it next to the feather. He got up and changed into sleepwear, doing his night routine to get ready for bed.

                  John hung up the phone and took another sip of the burning liquid. He hadn’t had a drink in over five years. He savored the taste of the whiskey as he downed the rest of the cup. He was going to have to play it sober from this day out. He quickly put his cup down, grabbed his jacket and quickly left the office. “Parrish, I’ll be back in an hour, if anyone asks for me, call me directly on my cell.” He said and quickly left the station.

                  The drive to Derek’s wasn’t long, he quickly got there to see Jackson, Isaac, Amelia and Derek sitting on the porch, laughing. He parked and watched as they all turned to look at him, their faces neutral.

                  He got out of the car and smiled softly at the group. “Sorry to bother you all, I just need to speak to Amelia.” He said nodding at the girl. She looked up from the cup in her hand, looking a little surprised, but nodded anyway. She gave Jackson the cup and quickly got up to follow him. They walked in silence to the edge of the yard, near the trees. “How are you?” He asked quietly.

                  She smiled softly at the aging man. “The question is how are _you_? You’ve been drinking Sheriff.” She said softly. He squinted and nodded. “I watered it down a lot.”

                  “Alcohol is still alcohol no matter what you put with it.” She said softly as she picked at the branch overhead. “Who did you know drank?” John said looking a little sad at the way she said the words. She said them as if she knew someone who threw their lives away to the drink. “My father. He almost died because he was so consumed by it, used it as a coping mechanism.”

                  “I thought Phil said-“ She cut him off, “Phil doesn’t know. I recently just found out he’s my father, before though, he was a great friend that was throwing away everything because of his trauma.”

                  John looked at her and nodded, “I just needed something to distract me. I was scared for Stiles’ safety… He’s the only family I have left, Amelia.” He said softly as he looked out into the forest to the left of them. “He is safe, John.” Amelia said. He looked at her. Her eyes looked so old, like she had seen more than anyone could. An old soul. “How do you know that?” He said, the tears burning his eyes. “I’ve been training with him. Jackson, Derek and Isaac have been too. Training can only do so much, I understand that. I worked with agents who had more training than I have years of memory and still ended up dead in the field. But they were on their own. Stiles has his family. Family that he chose.

                  “That doesn’t mean that he can’t use his real family.” She said softly. She put her hand on his shoulder. “He’s in his room, won’t talk to us because he found out Donovan was alive.”

                  “Donovan is alive?” The sheriff squinted. He remembered yelling at Stiles because he thought he was a monster for it. It wasn’t his fault. He swallowed. “Yeah, He’s scared for your life, John. Scared you might die in this war.”

                  “It’s not a war.”

                  “It is. It’s a war for the supernatural. You’re not. And Stiles is afraid that you might die in a war that isn’t yours to be a part of.”

                  “How is he a part of it if he isn’t supernatural?” The sheriff asked, anger in his voice.

                  “He’s as much a part of it as any of us, John. He’s a spark.” John looked at her and shook his head, questioning what she meant.

                  “Claudia and Phil hold the gene. Claudia became close friends with a werewolf. Phil didn’t. Claudia’s spark got ignited and allowed her to do magic. Phil’s didn’t get triggered until too late, so his magic is weak, usually just allows him to use mountain ash. Claudia’s was strong, but because she stopped using it after meeting you, it caused her to deteriorate when she started using it again. Around the same time that the Hale family was burned in the fire.”

                  “Are you telling me, my wife died because she was using magic?”

                  “I’m telling you that she died trying to protect the Hale family, and her best friend.”

                  “But, how?”

                  “John, your wife decided she wanted a normal life when she met you, she didn’t want magic in her life, so she pushed it all down. When you stop using magic, it hurts and takes a lot out of you. She was in her late thirties when she started using it again and it caused her body to reject it. Going a year without practicing magic caused me to feel nauseas and dizzy. I get horrible migraines. Imagine Claudia. She went ten? Twelve? More years? That kind of time, without practicing magic can kill you. And it’s not quick. It’s slow and takes your sanity.”

                  “So you’re saying that my wife died, because she used magic again? and that if my son has magic in him?”

                  “He does. I’ve not told him though. He’s a spark. He has a tremendous amount of magic in him. I haven’t told him that either, though.” Amelia said with a soft smile.

                  “I also didn’t tell him anything about the Hales and his mother’s involvement.”

                  “How do you know all this?” He asked, extremely curious how this seventeen-year-old girl learned so much about his wife and child.

                  “I practice magic. If I wanted to know anything I can ask the earth and it tells me.” John looked at her with wide eyes. “I’m kidding, John.” She said laughing. He looked at her for a second and burst out laughing too, shaking his head at her. He looked over to the porch, seeing Stiles perched up against the wood, looking at them, arms crossed and a sad look on his face.

                  “I know all this because Shield knows it all.” Amelia said softly as she patted the sheriffs hand. “Stiles misses you, maybe try fixing with him.”

                  “Only if you promise to talk to Phil. He misses you too.” Amelia looked at him, her eyes furrowed and sad. “Phil made his choice, John.”

                  “Sometimes, as humans, we make the wrong choices. It’s in our biology.” He said with a smirk. Amelia laughed and rolled her eyes. He laughed and they began walking towards the house. “Thank you.” He said a small smile on his face. Amelia nodded and smiled at him. “Thank _you_.” She said softly as they got closer to the house.

                  “Hey, Dad.” Stiles said softly. Worry quivering in his voice. “Hey, Son.” He said smiling as he climbed the steps and grabbed his son in a strong hug. The younger Stilinski hug back with such fierceness and emotion that it tugged at Amelia’s heart. She smiled at the pair and passed them to go inside. She thought about John’s words and about Phil. Her mind second guessing his feelings towards her. She quickly crushed them down when she saw Jackson questioning her spaced out face.

                  “Hey, you. Wanna go see a movie or something?” She asked, realizing too late that it probably sounded like she was asking him out on a date. Isaac came into the room and inserted himself into the conversation. “Oh, that sounds awesome. I could use a night off from all this supernatural BS that’s been going on. What movie are we watching?” Amelia looked at him and then at Jackson and smiled. “How about a scary movie?”

                  “NO.” Isaac and Jackson said together. “Our whole lives are one big scary movie. We need a distraction.” Jackson said. “What did you have in mind?” Derek said, walking in with Peter by his side. Amelia smiled at the two and looked out the door. “How about a trip to the lake? I’ll call Lydia and we can all go now since it’s still three in the afternoon. The Sheriff can take off work and we can all just relax and feel normal for once.”

                  “Not a bad idea, little one.” Peter said and ruffled her hair. She glared at him and smacked his hand away. “I’m not a guy, Peter. I can’t magically make my hair go back to the way it was before if you constantly do that.” He laughed at her and sat at the couch closest to them. “I say we do it.” Isaac said and started towards the stairs. “Where are you going?” Derek asked. His voice and face amused.

                  “To pack for a day at the beach, of course.” He said and quickly climbed the stairs. Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm. It was clear that Stiles and John were talking some things out, not straying too far from the house but just enough that they could barely be heard. Like muffled voices through the walls. Amelia gave them their time, texting Stiles the details as she grabbed Jackson and headed to the car to grab things and get ready for a day at the lake. She texted Lydia on her way home and smiled as she got an instant reply with a definite yes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me this long to post! I wrote this chapter a while back but I thought it was lost to a crash... It wasn't so here it is! it's unbetad!

                 Scott had approached him again; this time Amelia and Jackson weren’t around because they were meeting up with Rhodey and Alpha Lucian. Isaac had to do something for Derek and Lydia wasn’t in the class with him. He ignored the first few things the true alpha had said, making it known that he wasn’t going to deal with his ex-best friend.

                  “Stiles, you’re being ridiculous.” Scott had said and that snapped Stiles’ attention up to glare at the werewolf. “I’m being ridiculous? Scott, you were like a brother to me! You _were_ the only person I trusted with everything and what do you do? You call me a monster and believe that asshole over me! I told you not to trust him, you didn’t believe me. What’s the point of us being friends if you’re just going to kick me out at the first sign of me doing something you don’t approve of.” Stiles had pretty much whisper yelled all of this, the class had a sub and the substitute had called it a free period. Most of the students were scattered in their groups, but Stiles had stayed in his seat at the back, away from all of them.

                  Scott had approached him with Kira, which, if you asked Stiles, he would have called unwanted and unfair. He had sat there and looked through his phone, texting Derek and anyone who would reply back just to seem busy. Derek of course was texting back but it was clipped and Stiles could tell he was multitasking so he stuck to texting Jackson, who was pretty much telling Stiles everything that happened at the meeting with the Alpha Amelia had brought in to help with the situation.

                  Scott saw him alone and pounced at the chance to talk to his ex-best friend. “I’m sorry. I should have discussed it with you, not listened to lies another person I barely knew said.” Scott said, pleading. Stiles tried to ignore him, opening his Facebook app to get his mind off the guy standing in front of him. He started going through his pictures in New York, a lot of them being of Derek, Jackson and him. “Stiles, Look at me.” Scott said, but he kept going through his pictures, remembering all the good times he had without worrying about losing them as friends because they already knew what he had done. They accepted him regardless.

                  He stopped at one picture back when he first moved to New York. It was him and Amelia. He smiled at it until he recalled some of the comments on the post. “Stiles? Handsome? As if.” Stiles looked at that comment for a while, remembering how he wasn’t even effected by Theo’s words but what really hurt was Scotts reply to the photo. “Stiles, is this picture photo shopped?” and another one underneath it, “I mean, how could _you_ get invited to a Stark party, and with a beautiful girl like her?” Stiles grit his teeth. “Scott.” He said out loud to the male standing above him. The male instantly stopped pleading for his best friend to look at him. “You and I can’t be friends the way we were, and I know that if I even forgave you a fraction for what you did, that you’d go right back and do it. You’re too selfish to be a good friend, let alone a good alpha. So, until you figure out how to be a friend, come talk to me.” He said it quietly, calmly and in Scott’s eyes, he was a bit scary.

                  Scott went to open his mouth, about to reply to that, but Kira had put her hand on his shoulder. “Scott, just give him time.” She said it softly and Stiles heard it and mentally thanked her for getting her boyfriend away from him. He didn’t realize he had formed his hands into fists, looking down to see the blood from his nails. He quickly closed his hands again and got up and grabbed his stuff. He wasn’t going to sit here anymore. He quickly ducked out of the class, past the sub and slipped into the empty halls. He smiled as he made it out the double doors and to his jeep without being seen. He sent a message to Lydia telling her that he was going home early because he wasn’t feeling well.

                  She was furious. Lydia had called him three times since he sent that message, but he couldn’t answer because he was driving. She had the next period with Scott and she was alone as well. She wasn’t really against Scott, she hated how he went about some things, but she didn’t hate him. She did however hate how he came up to her and made her feel as if she was in the wrong for choosing Derek’s pack over his. She had left her class in a haste and slipped into the nearest bathrooms. After the third attempt to call Stiles she resorted to calling Derek, who answered after the third ring.

                  “Lydia is everything okay?” Derek asked, he sounded worried and so young. Every time she talked to him now, she remembered that he was only 23, not much older than them. She sighed. “Stiles left early, I just wanna know if he made it home okay?” She said softly. Derek’s sigh sounded of relief and she felt a pang of guilt at making him worry. “No, he isn’t here. He moved back in with his dad.” Derek said softly. “Why?” She asked incredulously.

                  “His father asked for him to move back home so he can be closer. Amelia thought it best, one of the men is going to be staying at that house with them. Since Donovan has powers that could poison werewolves, she thought it best a human who is trained in stuff like that would be better suited in protecting them.” Derek sounded a little upset, making Lydia worry. “How are you and Stiles doing?” She asked, trying not to make it sound like they were having problems.

                  “We’re good.” Derek laughed. “I got the talk from his father last night.” Lydia laughed at that. “Also, Amelia thought it best to make everyone think we broke up. Make Scott and Theo think so at least.” Lydia frowned and looked under the stalls, satisfied that the bathroom was empty before starting up again. “You and Stiles breaking up would be horrendous.” Derek was going to say something but he stopped midword, figuring out what Lydia was doing. “I’m afraid it’s going to happen. We were great in New York because we could ignore the supernatural, but here he just isn’t happy and we’re constantly fighting.” He sounded like it was real. Like everything he said was real and Lydia’s heart broke a little as sadness enveloped her.

                  “How are you taking it?” She asked. “Not so good. He was my anchor and now I can’t even hold onto that, it’s been hard for me to control myself.” She gasped softly trying not to be too dramatic but it couldn’t be helped. “Derek, you need to control yourself or else, as an alpha, you could do some serious damage.”

                  “Don’t you think I know that Lydia?!” He growled at her and then breathed a few times. “I’m sorry, I have to go, Stiles is here to grab the rest of his things and I have to practice some more with Peter.” Lydia nodded, said her goodbye and hung up. She leaned against the counter and looked at her phone. If Derek and Stiles were ever really over, Derek just showed her what would happen: he’d lose control of himself. Also that bit about them fighting sounded like it was actually happening. Maybe Stiles was happier in New York where he didn’t have to worry about the supernatural. Lydia let the tears she held in fall. What was happening to her family? She whipped her eyes quickly and fixed her makeup before stepping out of the bathroom.

                  Theo was standing across from her leaning against the wall smirking. “Trouble in paradise?” he asked as he laughed and walked away. She glared at his back and quickly walked towards her mother’s office. If Stiles wasn’t at school then why the hell was she? She got her mom to sign off on her leaving and quickly exited the school grounds and drove to Derek’s house. It was time to see what the plan was to fix her family and get that ass Theo and his pack out of Beacon Hills.

 

~                                  ~                                  ~                                  ~                                  ~                                  ~                                  ~

                  Amelia smiled as she greeted Alpha Lucien in the honorable way a beta werewolf was to treat an Alpha. Rhodey was going to land in three hours and she had that amount of time to catch Alpha Lucien to what was going on in Beacon Hills and what plans of action were being taken to solve those issues. She had asked Jackson to sit at a separate table a bit away from the Alpha and observe their surroundings. Alpha Lucien smiled back at the powerful agent in front of her. “Please, Amelia, call me Iris. It’s nice to see you again, I’m happy to be of any assistance.” She nodded at Amelia as she sat down in the seat at the private place of their meeting just outside the Beacon Hills territory.

                  “Thank you, Iris.” She said as she sipped the water in front of her. “As far as I am informed, Scott is still seventeen. Stiles, an old friend of his, told me he doesn’t turn eighteen until after he graduates, so we’re asking for your help in his guidance before we step in and intervene in any way. We also have Derek Hale on the territory, he knows of my meeting with you, however he is also fairly new to becoming alpha since his sister, Laura was killed three years ago.”

                  “I heard of her death, My condolences to her family.” Iris said as she bowed her head. Amelia bowed hers and continued. “Because of the lack of training for his role as alpha, Derek couldn’t teach Scott to be a proper alpha let alone a true alpha. He has however started his own pack and is learning through trial and error how to maintain it. Scott has his own pack too, and it’s clear to everyone involved that he doesn’t want to give up being alpha. So, we decided we will see how he fairs after having guidance from a well-known strong alpha like yourself.” Iris looked at Amelia for a second before starting to speak again.

                  “What will happen to the boy if he doesn’t comply?” Amelia looked at Iris with fierce eyes, and with as much seriousness as she could muster said, “We would have to either lock him away or kill him.”

                  “I must say, it is rare to get a true alpha who isn’t a good alpha to his pack. I’ll try my hardest to teach him the ways of the werewolf and the roles each member of a pack plays. Now tell me about this Stiles, what’s he like and why is he simply an old friend?”

                  “Stiles and Scott were best friends before Scott got bitten. As I understand, Stiles blames himself for Scott getting bitten. He had pleaded with the boy to go look for a dead body in the woods. As the years progressed, many things happened, you told me yourself when we spoke that you feared stepping into Beacon Hills because of the Nemeton. Well the Nemeton did bring a lot of evil to that place, one of them being a nogitsune spirit. That spirit took over Stiles when he performed a sacrificial druid ritual to locate his father along with Scott and Allison, Scott’s ex-girlfriend. Their parents were taken for a Darach ritual.

                  “Scott and Allison were a bit of an issue, since Allison is an Argent.” Amelia said and looked at the alpha to get her reaction, Iris kept her face stoic, but Amelia could tell she was shocked at the news. “Allison had broken up with Scott and after the ritual they performed, they each had their own issues, however both Scott and Allison weren’t possessed by a fox demon and had to fight Stiles. Allison ended up dying because of the nogitsune and Stiles tells me he felt a shift in their relationship after that. Then the Dread Doctors came into town and Theo, a chimera, which is what they are calling the Doctors’ experiments, forced Stiles’ hand. Stiles’ was attacked by one of the members of Theo’s chimera pack and he ended up killing him in self-defense. Theo had told Scott of the incident, of course lying in order to put a dent between them all, and Scott had kicked Stiles out of the pack.”

                  Alpha Lucien was a bit shocked by the events mentioned. Of course, Amelia didn’t mention a lot of things, just key points, but the alpha was sure that Scott wasn’t meant to have been a true alpha. “Is Stiles human?” Amelia shook her head. “He’s a spark.” Alpha Lucien gasped. “Is he…?” Amelia nodded. “A descendent of Cole? Yes. His mother was Talia Hale’s emissary.” Iris, still looking shocked, nodded and let it sink in. “Does he know?” Amelia shook her head. “I’ve not told him, and Derek doesn’t know so he hasn’t said a thing yet. His father knows, though.”

                  “That’s a lot for a child to handle.” Iris said sadly. Then she looked at Amelia and shook her head. “I say this as if you’re not a child yourself.” Amelia laughed and shook her head. “I take offense to that. Legally I’m an adult and have a very well-paying job.”

                  “I was informed you were leaving Shield.” Iris said, smiling at the young girl. Amelia nodded. “Doesn’t mean I still don’t have a well-paying job. Plus, until this mission is over I’m still technically a Shield agent.”

                  “Right. Well tell me more about Scott and his pack.” Amelia nodded and began to describe what she had about the pack. She spoke of Kira, who might not even be part of the pack for much longer, and Liam who was his first beta. She talked about Mason, the kid she didn’t have much back story on, and how he was a part of the pack on account of being Liam’s friend who found out about werewolves. She also talked about Theo and his chimera pack and how Hayden was only in it because of the werewolf part that was inserted in her by the Dread Doctors.

                  After finishing with the facts and intel she had collected she sat back and waited for Alpha Lucien to think over everything. Amelia looked at her watch, seeing that it was only another half hour before she had to pick up Rhodey. “I have two operatives coming to help me as well.” She said. Iris looked up from the file in her hand and nodded. “I’ll review this with my emissary and my right hand and we’ll look for a solution. Derek is now on the territory so I’ll work closely with him and we’ll come to a solution.” She stood, file in one hand and the other extended for Amelia to shake. “Thank you for your time, Iris.” Amelia said as she took the hand offered to her and shook it. She bowed her head and turned to leave. “Oh, and Amelia.” Iris said before Amelia got away from the magical barrier that had been placed to keep outsiders from listening in.

                  “Try not to use too much magic at once, or you might hurt yourself like Claudia Stilinski did.” Iris said with all seriousness. Amelia smiled wickedly. “You should know by now, Alpha Lucien, I’m too powerful to be consumed by my magic.” And she stepped away. She hadn’t told John everything she knew about Claudia. The reasons she really died wasn’t because she went back to magic, it was because she was consumed by it. Magic was like a starving pet. You fed it and tamed it and you’d be able to control it with no issues. However, the more powerful beings, the ones like Stiles would become if he tapped into his spark, would have a hard time controlling it, like his mother did.

                  Claudia didn’t die because her body was decaying away, it was because she lost control of her magic after using so much of it to help save the pack she had walked away from. If you put the magical force within someone next to creatures of the earth, Claudia’s would have been a starving tiger, while Deaton would be a house cat. The differences were noticeable in many ways. For instance, Deaton needed to use specific herbs and nature following a spell, while Claudia needed a spell and the nature around her.

                  Amelia looked at Jackson as he walked beside her, struggling with questions inside his head. “Yes. Stiles’ mum had magic.” Amelia said, when she heard one of his questions. “Yes, she was part of Derek’s pack, but Derek was too young when she left.” Jackson looked at her like she was crazy, or he was.

                  “No, you’re not crazy, I’m not sure about myself. I’m pretty sure I should be.” She smirked when his eyes widened. “Yes. I can read your thoughts.” She said again, her smirk growing wider. “Okay, can you really read minds?” He asked incredulously. Amelia smirked. “Somewhat. I can hear fleeting thoughts. Sometimes see memories. I’ve never actually looked into a person’s thoughts though. I can also see some visions of the future, though those are also fleeting and usually happen when I’m asleep. I’ve been practicing with it.” She looked down and sighed. “I can also find out what’s happening to people by thinking about them.” She looked up and away from Jackson. She had told him a bit about her visions, about how she can sometimes feel people’s emotions, but she never told him that she can actually see memories and the likes.

                  “Is that how you knew what memories to pull from Steve?” Jackson asked. And wow, was that a blow. She snorted and tried to hide the sadness that overwhelmed her. “Yeah. That’s how.” She sighed and smiled sadly. They started walking when Amelia said nothing more and walked towards the car. She had told him about Steve but not to the extent that he would know it was Rogers, America’s own Captain.

                  “So, Stiles is leaving today.” Jackson said. Amelia’s eyebrows knitted as she looked over at Jackson. They were just getting into the car. “Leaving where?” The werewolf looked at her like she was crazy for a second before replying. “He’s moving back into his dad’s house?” Amelia nodded for a second before she remembered telling Stiles it would be better for them both because then they could have a detail with the sheriff at the station and one with Stiles at home.

                  “Oh, yeah. Sorry my mind was on something else.” She said, lulling them into a silence as she drove to the airstrip. It was a quiet ride with music playing softly in the background as Amelia tried to keep her mind off of her previous mission. She turned on the radio and let Tom Odell’s Heal play. After about ten minutes of listening to music from Amelia’s playlist, Jackson sighed. “Derek is scared the relationship might not last…” Amelia frowned at his words and glanced at Jackson before looking back at the road. “I thought they were happy?”

                  “They are… But Stiles doesn’t seem as happy as when he was in New York. Derek thinks it’s because of the supernatural, but it’s not like I can just walk away from that, I’m a werewolf. Stiles is human. He can do whatever he wants.” Amelia nodded but then shook her head. “Stiles is human, yes. But he is also a spark. He is part of the supernatural just as much as you are. Until he taps into his magic, he will be a frail human, though.”

                  Amelia sighed again as she drove into the airstrip. “Stiles should be told, don’t you think?” Jackson asked her, making Amelia roll her eyes. “Honestly, Jackson. I wish I didn’t know about my magic. There is a saying, Magic comes with a price. Well it does and I have been paying the price with so much. I’m not fully happy. I can’t be when I have so much blood on my hands. I have a whole past I don’t remember because of magic. Besides, didn’t you hear what happened to Claudia? Stiles could choose the same path as her. Choose to give up magic and then have to use it to save people he cares about, just to die because of it.” She swallowed. “Claudia knew what giving up her magic would do. And yet she went back and let it consume her when she tried to save the Hales. She couldn’t even save them properly…”

                  She looked out the window and then down at her hands. “I care about Stiles. He’s the closest thing I have to a best friend, Jackson. Like you. So, I can’t tell him this and watch him make the same decision as Claudia. When she died, Phil had been devastated. That’s why Phil doesn’t do magic. He gave up that life when his sister died, and he left the supernatural behind because he didn’t want to think about it or her. About the loss of his twin. His other half. So, I won’t let him suffer the loss of his nephew too.”

                  Jackson looked at her with heavy eyes. He didn’t know all that. Stiles was twelve when he lost his mom. But Amelia was almost a year younger and she didn’t get found by Phil until a year later. So, how did she know all this? He went to open his to ask the question when the plane came into view. Amelia looked at him with sad eyes. “I’ll explain it to you when we get to the loft.” He nodded and they both got out of the car. Jackson wincing at the noise of the plane. “Lord, why did we not bring those headphone things to cover our ears?” He asked, covering his ears. Amelia shrugged, not fully effected by the sound. “You need to learn how to turn off that enhanced hearing.” She said and smirked in his direction. Ten minutes later the plane was opening its door and letting the colonel and two males step onto the ground.

                  Rhodey smiled at Amelia and she quickly hugged him. “Hey!” She said to him as the separated. “Long time no see.” He laughed at that. “Yeah! You look great!” She smirked and turned to the other two men. Rhodey understood her need to remove the attention from her and quickly turned to Jackson to say hi. “It’s good to see you again, Jackson.” Jackson’s smile was enough to get the colonel to turn back around towards the two men and Amelia. “Hello, I’m Amelia. This is Jackson.” One of the men walked up to her and shook her hand. “I’m Alastair Donovan, this is Misha Makarovich. It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.” Amelia smirked and looked at Rhodey.

                  “I’m ma’am now? I wasn’t even called that by the recruits in Shield when I would train them on my time off.” Rhodey laughed at her and rolled his eyes. “It’s their way of showing you respect, Ames.” Amelia shrugged, “You can call me Mia while we’re here. It’s the name I’m aliasing as.” They nodded firmly. “Also, relax a bit, your assignment is to blend. Sine Jay looks older he will work in the police department so I guess the military thing can work there, but you, Alastair, you’re going to be in a high school surrounded by teenagers, you’d stick out like a sore thumb if you keep this up.

                  “Also, we need aliases for them, Rhodes.” She said as she took some of their luggage. “Are you staying the night?” She asked him as she put all their stuff in the car, objecting to their help. “I’m going to be flying to Malibu tonight, I’ll be back in the morning.” Amelia nodded. “I’m surprised Tony didn’t come with you,” She said in a hushed voice as they walked together towards the plane. “He doesn’t know I’m here.” Amelia couldn’t help but laugh. “He’ll be pissed when he finds out.” He nodded and looked at the two men he brought with him. “It wasn’t appropriate to bring him in when you had a mission. It could put both you and him in danger. Besides, I wanted to have some time to get to know you in person.” She laughed.

                  “Well, you have a week. Why not just stay here instead of make the trip?” He nodded and looked past her for a second. “I promised Jarvis that I’d look into something for him if I had a chance to come to Malibu.” Amelia looked at him confused till she remembered when she was shot. “The man was taken care of.” She said softly and looked up at his shocked face. “How?” He asked, confused. “Jarvis wasn’t informed.” He said after she shrugged. “That’s because it was a shield issue.” He nodded and nodded towards the three men standing by the car. Jackson was laughing at one of them, Amelia guessed it was the one blushing like a tomato. She smiled as they began to walk back towards the car after Rhodey grabbed his suit case.

                  As they got in the car, all three young men in the back, Amelia driving and Rhodey in the passenger seat, they started conversing amongst themselves. Amelia staying quiet as she let her mind wander to the mission ahead. Everything was falling into place now. She just had to keep her friends safe and she could live a normal life. Well as normal as her life could get.


End file.
